Jamais Rien Attendu
by Yukori Kazaqi
Summary: Dia hanya lah seorang anak yang tidak mempunyai orang tua laki- laki yang mereka sebut sebagai Tou-san. Dia hanya seorang anak yang hanya mempunyai orang tua perempuan yang mereka sebut sebagai Kaa-san. Namun, biarpun begitu, selalu ada kehangatan yang diterima nya dari sang ibu yang selalu menyayangi nya. / T.B.C
1. Jamais Rien Attendu 1

**DISCLAMER- MASASHHI KISHIMOTO**

**summary : Dia tidak mempunyai orang tua laki- laki yang mereka sebut sebagai Ayah atau Tou-san. Dia hanya seorang anak yang hanya mempunyai satu orang tua perempuan yang mereka panggil dengan sebutan Ibu atau Kaa-san. Dia hanya pernah merasakan kehangatan Kaa-san nya yang selalu menguar dari tubuh semapai nya. Dan dia hanyalah seorang anak yang iri akan kehangatan keluarga yang lengkap yang selalu ia temui saat di sekolah nya, akan selalu ada Kaa-san yang mengantar dan Tou-san yang menjemput, begitulah keinginan nya. **

* * *

Wanita itu menaiki sepeda nya dengan beberapa kantong plastik sayuran di keranjang nya. Rambut Hitam legam wanita itu yang di ikat dengan model ponytail melambai pelan terkena angin. Ia bernama Hinata. Hinata menggayuh sepeda nya menuju sekolah TK yang ada di kawasan kota Kyoto.

Ia pergi ke sekolah TK itu untuk menjemput putra nya yang bernama Kaori. Hinata tersenyum saat melihat putra nya sudah ada di depan gerbang. Hinata mempercepat gayuhan nya pada pedal sepeda begitu putra nya, Kaori melambai kan tangan pada nya. Hinata memang menjemput putra nya saat ia sedang libur dari pekerjaan nya di perusahaan Sabaku.

CKITTT

Hinata mengerem sepeda nya saat diri nya sudah ada di depan putra nya.

"Ne, Kaori- kun. Bagaimana kalau lusa nanti kita pergi ke taman bermain..? " Tanya Hinata sambil menoleh kan kepala nya pada Kaori yang sedang duduk sigap di boncengan belakang sepeda. Kaori lalu berpegangan pada pinggang baju Hinata.

"Ya. Lagi pula sudah lama aku tidak ke taman bermain. " Jawab Kaori sambil tersenyum tipis ke arah Hinata. Hanya di hadapan ibu dan ia bisa tersenyum, menginggat ia selalu di sebut ' Anak Haram '

'Hei, lihat itu Kaori si anak Haram kan.. ' Seperti itulah bisikan yang terdengar saat Kaori lewat. Hinata menatap sendu Kaori yang sedang berwajah dingin. Mata merah nya berkaca- kaca saat mendengar Kaori di cap ' Anak Haram '.

"Hei, jangan melihat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu. Aku baik- baik saja Kaa- san. " Ucap Kaori dengan menampil kan senyum tipis nya kembali membuat Hinata tersenyum getir. Hinata membalik kan tubuh nya untuk menggayuh sepeda nya kembali.

Hinata menatap jalanan sendu. Selama ini ia tau, putra nya, Kaori mencoba tegar di depan nya agar ia tidak sedih. Hinata rasa nya ingin menangis saat mendengar putra nya di sebut seperti itu.

Putra nya tidak salah, seharus nya ia yang salah karena kesalahan nya di 'Masa Lalu'. Diri nya tersentak kaget dan refleks menoleh ke belakang saat pegangan Kaori pada pinggang nya mengerat.

"Ada apa..? " Tanya Hinata yang kembali fokus ke jalan.

"Jangan melamun. Aku tidak apa- apa. " Jawab Kaori datar kepada Hinata walau pun begitu, Hinata dapat tau nada datar Kaori mengandung kepedihan tersendiri.

"Tegarlah untuk ku Kaori. Aku menamakan mu Kaori agar kau Kuat. " Hinata bergumam pelan. Namun masih bisa di dengar oleh Kaori, Kaori sangat merasa beruntung mempunyai ibu seperti Hinata yang akan melakukan apapun demi nya. Seperti ketika Hinata di lamar oleh seseorang namun Kaori tidak menyukai nya, Hinata menolak nya untuk Kaori.

'Arigatou, Kaa- san. " Ucap Kaori dalam hati sambil menatap punggung ibu nya sendu. Ia berterima kasih karena ibu nya telah mau mengandung dan membesarkan nya tanpa bantuan sang ayah.

Kaori pernah bertanya tentang sang ayah pada ibu nya, namun bukan nya di jawab ibu nya malah menatap nya sendu dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan malam nya Kaori tau kalau ibu nya menangis, menangis karena ia menanyakan ayah nya. Dan sejak itulah Kaori tidak pernah bertanya apapun lagi, toh, ia sudah bahagia bersama ibu nya saja.

* * *

**T.B.C**

**hehehe Yuko belum selesai yang lama udah bikin yang baru. Tapi Yosh, Review ya.**

**Review nya Yuko tunggu.**


	2. Jamais Rien Attendu 2

**DISCLAMER - MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Yuko harap, Yuko nggak ngecewain para pembaca.**

**Arigatou.**

**SILAHKAN MEMBACA**

* * *

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tenang di rumah minimalis berwarna biru tua itu. Disana lah Hinata dan Kaori tinggal. Hinata memang memilih rumah minimalis bukan karena waktu itu uang nya tidak mencukupi untuk membeli apartemen, hanya saja Hinata berfikir jika rumah akan lebih efektif untuk mereka berdua dari pada apartemen yang mencangkup teknologi modern yang mungkin saja Kaori belum bisa memakai nya.

"Ohayou, Kaa- san. " Sapa Kaori sambil duduk di kursi makan yang tersedia di ruang makan, Kaori lalu mengambil roti dan mengoleskan nya dengan selai Tomat (?). Kaori memang sangat menyukai Tomat, bahkan seprai dan bantal nya saja bergambar Tomat. Hinata pernah bertanya pada Kaori kenapa ia menyukai Tomat, tapi Kaori hanya menjawab nya dengan sangat singkat, seperti "Karena Tomat manis. " atau "Karena Tomat enak. " jawaban- jawaban singkat seperti itu sudah biasa Hinata dapat kan saat ia bertanya pada Kaori tentang Tomat.

"Ohayou mo, bagaimana tidur mu..? " Tanya Hinata sambil tersenyum kepada putra nya itu. Hinata juga mengambil roti, namun ia mengoleskan nya dengan selai strawbery. Hinata memang membeli dua selai karena Kaori menyukai selai yang berbeda dari nya.

"Baik " Jawab Kaori setelah mengunyah roti nya. Hinata memang sudah terbiasa akan sikap acuh tak acuh bocah itu. Biar bagaimana pun ia yang membesarkan Kaori, jadi dia pasti tau sikap Kaori dari luar maupun dalam. Tatapan nya berubah jadi sendu saat menginggat sikap dan rupa wajah Kaori yang sangat mirip dengan ayah nya membuat nya mau tidak mau menginggat sikap ayah Kaori yang sangat menyakiti nya.

"Kaa- san besok kita jadi kan..? " Tanya Kaori dengan tatapan polos nya, mata Hitam yang bulat nya memandang nya dengan pancaran keingin tahuan. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk atas jawaban kepada putra semata wayang nya tersebut. Senyum tipis menghiasi wajah Kaori yang tampan. Rambut Hitam Hinata ikut bergoyang saat mengangguk.

setelah itu tidak ada percakapan, suasana sarapan diisi dengan tenang. Kaori selesai makan dan langsung ke rak sepatu untuk mengambil sepatu nya .Hinata berjalan ke arah Kaori, dan berlutut sehingga sejajar dengan tubuh mungil Kaori. Hinata lalu mengambil dasi yang diikat oleh Kaori asal- asalan dan dengan cekatan memasangkan nya kembali sehingga rapi.

"Ne, kau sudah selesai kan. Ayo kita pergi. " Ucap Hinata masih dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir mungil nya. Hinata mengamit tangan kecil Kaori untuk menuntun nya ke halaman depan yang terparkir oleh sepeda biru yang sering ia gunakan untuk mengantar Kaori ke sekolah atau pun bekerja.

Hinata menaiki sepeda itu dan menunggu Kaori untuk menaiki nya. Mata Merah nya memandang Kaori dengan lembut. Ia bersiap menggayuh sepeda nya sebelum Kaori berucap.

"Jangan melamun lagi seperti kemari. Aku tidak ingin jatuh. Lagi pula aku tidak apa- apa, bukan kah aku sering di sebut seperti itu. Toh, aku sudah biasa mendengar nya. " Ujar Kaori datar di sertai dengan senyuman tipis. Hinata tau di balik kata itu Kaori mengkhawartir kan nya, Hinata mengangguk kan kepala nya serta fokus kembali ke jalanan untuk mengantarkan Kaori ke sekolah TK nya.

.

.

.

.

.

Di jalan, Kaori melihat sepasang keluarga yang sedang duduk di taman dengan sendu. Dari kecil ia tidak mempunyai seorang ayah. Ibu nya tidak pernah menceritakan apapun mengenai ayah nya, ia memang bahagia bersama ibu nya, namun hati nya berkata lain saat melihat keluarga orang yang lengkap.

Kaori menunduk menyebabkan rambut Raven nya menurun hingga menjuntai di kening nya. Kaori hanya mencoba bersikap tegar dan kuat agar ibu nya tidak mengkhawatir kan nya. Ia tidak mau melihat ibu nya khawatir apalagi sampai menangis.

Kaori menatap punggung ibu nya. Ia tau ibu nya sering menangis malam- malam karena ayah nya, ia juga tau ibu nya kadang- kadang melamun di dapur saat memandangi buah tomat, yang ia tau buah Tomat lah buah kesukaan ayah nya, ia juga menyukai Tomat.

CKITTT

Lamunan Kaori buyar saat ibu nya mengerem sepeda nya. Kaori turun dari sepeda dan menuju samping sepeda untuk berpamitan pada ibu nya.

"Belajar yang benar, aku tidak mau kau-, " Ucapan Hinata terpotong karena Kaori memotong nya dengan cepat.

"Jajan sembarangan karena itu tidak sehat. Makan lah bekal karena aku sudah menyiapkan nya. Jangan di buang jika tidak habis. Aku sudah hapal kalimat mu Kaa-san. " Ujar Kaori memotong kalimat Hinata. Kaori berbalik untuk menunggu ibu nya memasukan bekal nya kedalam tas nya.

"Baiklah Kaori- kun. Kaa- san pergi dulu ya. Jaa ne. " Ujar Hinata sambil menepuk rambut Raven Kaori. Kaori menatap sinis ibu nya yang tengah menepuk puncak kepala nya. Setelah itu Kaori langsung pergi berbalik untuk ke kelas nya.

Hinata menatap punggung kecil Kaori dengan sendu. Ia merasakan bayang- bayang ayah dari putra nya mengawasi nya. Entah kenapa hati Hinata mendadak tidak enak, tanpa memikirkan lebih jauh, Hinata segera menggayuh sepeda nya untuk pergi bekerja.

Hinata bekerja di perusahaan Sabaku Corp. Awal nya Hinata memang tidak di terima karena tidak memiliki ijazah, namun karena sang bos yang merupakan 'Teman' nya menguji nya dulu, dan walla, Hinata bekerja menjadi badan keuangan di perusahaan Sabaku.

Hinata mempercepat laju sepeda nya saat melihat perusahaan Sabaku Corp ada di depan mata. Hinata memarkirkan sepeda nya di tempat parkir yang tersedia di halaman khusus parkiran sepeda.

Ada beberapa karyawan yang menyapa nya saat ia berjalan di koridor yang ramai. Hinata memang tidak terlalu di kenal selain seorang Single parent. Hinata melangkah kan kaki nya menuju meja yang sudah menjadi tempat bekerja nya selama 5 tahun. Hinata mendudukan diri nya di kursi sebelum ada suara semangat menyapa nya.

"Ohayou Hinata. Bagaimana kabar mu..? " Tanya Ayame yang sudah menjadi teman kerja nya saat ia menginjakan kaki di perusahan ini.

"Ohayou Hinata. " Tanya suara yang lebih kalem sambil tersenyum. Dia adalah Yugao Uzuki, berbeda dari Ayame, dia adalah teman nya Hinata saat Hinata pertama kali menginjak kan kaki di kyoto, bahkan saat itu Yugao yang membantu Hinata mencarikan rumah.

"Ohayou mo, Ayame- chan, Yugao- chan. Dan aku baik " Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ayame dan Yugao duduk di tempat kerja nya masing- masing.

"Ne, Hinata, Yugao. Apa kau tau, kudengar perusahaan Sabaku akan kedatangan tamu penting. " Ujar Ayame sambil memutar kursi duduk nya hingga menghadap Hinata dan Yugao yang memang bersebelahan. Ayame memang selalu up to date dalam menerima gosip, jadi wajar saja kalau Ayame selalu tau.

"Hm, tapi aku tidak tau siapa orang nya. " Jawab Yugao yang berbalik menghadap Ayame.

"Aku belum mendengar kabar itu. " Ucap Hinata sambil berbalik mengikuti kedua nya. Ayame dan Yugao berpandangan dan menyirit ka alis nya sebelum menatap Hinata intens yang membuat Hinata salah tingkah.

"Oh Kami- sama, Hinata. Semua orang sekantor sedang membicarakan nya dan kau tidak tau.. " Ujar Ayame sambil menggeleng- gelengkan kepala nya. Hinata hanya mengangkat bahu nya cuek, Toh, itu bukan urusan nya kan.

"Hinata tampak nya tidak teralu peduli. Dan Ayame, itu bukan menjadi urusan mu juga kan. Lagi pula aku binggung kenapa semua orang sekantor membicarakan nya. " Ujar Yugao kalem dengan angkatan bahu nya cuek. Yugao memang kalem, namun jika dia marah, ia bisa menjadi iblis yang siap menerkam siapa saja.

Pernah Hinata melihat Yugao yang mengamuk marah pada Haku karena telah menggoda Hayate, Kekasih nya. Dan bisa di pastikan, Haku terkena bogeman mentah Yugao dan tidak masuk kerja selama seminggu karena di bawa ke rumah sakit akibat tulang nya bergeser di bagian bahu.

Hinata memang tidak terlalu peduli bagaimana sifat teman nya itu, asal dia memiliki teman yang pengertian itu sudah cukup.

"Hei. Disini tempat bekerja bukan tempat mengobrol " Ujar seseorang dengan suara pelan, namun dari perkataan nya sarat akan ancaman. Hinata memutar kursi nya dengan takut- takut. Yugao dan Ayame juga perlahan- lahan memutar kursi nya agar menghadap komputer.

"Gomen Kankuro- sama. Kami tidak akan mengulangi nya lagi. " Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang menyesal. Kankuro menghela nafas mendengar nya, Hinata memang salah satu pegawai kesayangan nya karena selalu mengerjakan tugas nya dengan baik.

"Kali ini kalian aku maaf kan, dan Hinata, kau ke ruangan Presdir sekarang. " Ucap Kankuro tanpa bantahan. Hinata berkeringat dingin mendengar perkataan Kankuro. Ayame dan Yugao menatap Hinata dengan pandangan Gomen- kami- menyesal, Hinata hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya sekali.

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah, toh, ia memang salah. Tapi, kenapa harus ke ruang Presdir segala sih. Hinata mengutuk diri nya berkali- kali, atas apa yang terjadi sekarang. Ia melewati koridor yang akan menuju lift untuk ke ruang Presdir di lantai 12. Di jalan, para laki- laki yang mengenal Hinata -sebatas nama- menyapa nya dengan ramah dan mata berbentuk love. Hinata memang masih cantik di umur nya yang sudah 26 tahun.

Hinata berjalan menuju lift yang sudah ada di depan mata. Ia memencet tombol yang akan membawa nya masuk kedalam lift. Di dalam lift, Hinata mengatup kan kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya dan memejamkan mata nya, dalam hati ia tidak henti- henti nya berdo'a semoga ia tidak di pecat.

TING

lift berhenti di ruang yang ia tuju. Hinata segera keluar dari lift diikuti beberapa orang di belakang nya dengan berbeda tujuan. Hinata berjalan di koridor dengan tampang berkaca- kaca. Dalam hati ia sudah bersumpah tidak akan mengobrol lagi saat bekerja. Hinata menyusuri koridor yang lenggang, tentu saja lenggang karena Hinata saat ini sedang berada di wilayah sang Presdir Sabaku Gaara.

"Oh, Kami- sama. Kenapa cuma mengobrol saja, aku harus di panggil ke ruangan Presdir. " Gumam Hinata dengan mata yang berkaca- kaca. Hinata meneruskan langkah nya menuju ruangan yang ada di depan mata nya. Ruangan Presdir memang ada di ujung koridor, jadi dia harus berjalan sepanjang 30 meter dari lift untuk ke ruangan Presdir yang lenggang itu.

Hinata menguatkan hati nya saat dia berada di depan ruangan Presdir.

TOK TOK TOK

Hinata tidak henti- henti nya berdoa kepada Kami- sama agar tidak di pecat dari pekerjaan nya. Bukan hanya karena gaji yang besar, Hinata juga takut di pecat karena tidak punya ijazah.

"Masuk. " Terdengar suara dari dalam yang membuat Hinata gugup setengah mati, terlihat dari ia yang menggigit bibir bawah nya serta keringat dingin yang keluar dari pori- pori kulit nya. Hinata menguatkan diri nya untuk memegang kenop pintu walau pun dengan tangan yang bergetar. Hinata melangkah masuk dengan kaki yang bergetar karena gugup.

"Hinata" Hinata memejamkan mata dan menundukan kepala nya saat ia di panggil dengan suara datar sang Presdir.

"Kau akan menjadi orang yang akan menemani Uchiha Sasuke selama Uchiha- san disini. " Lanjut nya membuat Hinata terbelalak.

"Uchi-ha Sa-su-ke. " Hinata mengeja nama sang Uchiha bungsu lamat- lamat.

"Hn. " Ujar seseorang dari sofa samping, membuat Hinata memalingkan kepala nya ke asal suara. Disana, seorang yang menjadi masa lalu nya kembali, duduk bersandar di kursi yang nyaman dan pasti nya mahal . Memakai kemeja putih bergaris dan jas yang di sampaikan di pinggir kursi. Duduk angkuh dan menatap remeh Hinata.

Hinata meremas gugup baju kemeja yang di kenakan nya demi menetralisir rasa gugup nya. Rasa itu datang lagi, rasa yang selalu datang saat sang Uchiha bungsu ada di dekat nya. Rasa yang membuat nya tidak nyaman. Hinata menundukan kepala nya agar mata nya yang berkaca- kaca tidak terlihat oleh orang yang ada di ruangan itu.

Perlahan suasana yang tenang berubah mencekam saat Uchiha bungsu itu menatap Hinata remeh.

"Baiklah, Sabaku- sama. Saya akan keluar jika tidak ada hal yang akan di sampaikan lagi. " Ujar Hinata membungkuk kan badan nya namun sebelum itu, sang Uchiha berkata dan membuat Hinata berhenti seketika. "Temui aku ketika makan siang. Aku ingin berkeliling di kota ini " Ucap Sasuke dengan memperhatikan tubuh Hinata dari atas sampai bawah, membuat Hinata risih karena merasa di pandangi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya keluar dari ruangan Presdir dengan mata berkaca- kaca, dia berniat ke toilet dulu sebelum pergi ke ruang kerja nya. Hinata berjalan dengan kaki yang seperti terseret paksa. Ia memang tidak ada niat sama sekali untuk kerja setelah mood nya rusak seperti sekarang. Hinata melangkahkan kaki ke arah kiri saat ia melihat palang tanda Toilet yang mengarah ke kiri.

Hinata masuk ke dalam Toilet dengan perasaan kacau. Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya menuju wastafel yang ada di kamar mandi di sana. Ia melihat pantulan diri nya di cermin, Mata yang merah dan berkaca- kaca, rambut Hitam dengan model Ponytail, Hidung yang kemerahan karena menahan tangis, Pipi yang chubi walau umur nya sudah bisa di bilang dewasa. Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata nya. Hinata menguatkan hati nya untuk menerima apapun yang terjadi. Hinata merapikan baju nya sebelum melangkah keluar Toilet.

Hinata berlari dengan gelisah saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.15, ia benar- benar menyesal karena begitu lama di dalam Toilet.

BRUKK

Hinata terjatuh saat ia menabrak orang secara tidak sengaja, ia jatuh terduduk dan orang itu pun tidak berbeda jauh dengan nya. Hinata segera mendekat dan berjongkok untuk merapikan kertas yang terjatuh karena tadi ia tabrak

"Ah, Gomen. Saya tidak sengaja. " Ujar Hinata dengan buru- buru tanpa melihat siapa orang yang di tabrak nya. Hinata memang terlihat buru- buru sekali. Selain karena tugas ia akan menemani sang Uchiha bungsu makan siang, Hinata juga harus mengecek bagian daftar keuangan. Biar bagaimana pun, Hinata bukan orang yang menyerahkan tugas kepada orang lain, walau ia sendiri mempunyai tugas yang lebih penting.

Hinata membantu orang yang di tabrak nya untuk merapikan kertas yang tadi sempat terjatuh karena ia tabrak.

"Pakai mata mu saat berjalan, Hinata- san. " Ujar seseorang dengan suara datar yang membuat Hinata berkeringat dingin. Hinata mengangkat kepala nya menatap orang yang sedang menatap diri nya tajam, sang bungsu Uchiha AK.A Uchiha Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam karena menabrak nya yang sedang membawa laporan map untuk di serahkan ke Presdir Sabaku sebagai kerja sama proyek baru. Hinata menundukan kepala nya kembali setelah ia tau siapa yang di tabrak nya, Hinata menggigit bibir bawah nya dan melanjutkan kembali memunguti kertas yang berserakan. Hinata hendak mengambil kertas yang ada di dekat kaki sang Uchiha, namun Uchiha itu juga ingin mengambil nya, tangan nya bersentuhan dengan sang Uchiha. Dan saat itulah cupid yang ada di tengah- tengah antara mereka tersenyum .Hinata segera menarik tangan nya kembali dan dengan cepat menunduk. Mata nya terasa panas, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya.

Hinata menyerah kan kertas- kertas itu kepada sang Uchiha. Sang Uchiha berdiri dan pergi tanpa memperdulikan Hinata yang masih berjongkok. Hinata segera berdiri dan memejamkan mata nya agar air mata tidak terjatuh dan mengalir dari sudut mata nya.

"Tunggu aku di cafe seberang perusahaan. " Ujar Sasuke sebelum hilang di tikungan koridor. Dan setelah itu Hinata benar- benar tidak bisa menghentikan air mata yang mengalir di sudut mata nya. Ia segera menghapus air mata nya dan mulai melangkah untuk ke cafe yang tadi di sebut kan oleh sang Uchiha.

Hinata menginggat kembali masa lalu nya. Masa lalu yang mungkin saja terlalu kelam untuk di ingat. Masa lalu yang melahirkan seorang anak bernama Kaori. Ya, masa lalu nya bersama sang Uchiha bungsu.

TING

bunyi lift terbuka membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunan nya. Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke dalam lift. lift kosong, tidak ada siapa siapa disana. tepat saat Hinata hendak menekan tombol untuk menutup lift, sosok itu muncul. Hinata mematung melihat nya, air mata kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata nya .Sasuke masuk ke dalam lift tanpa menghiraukan Hinata yang mematung. Sasuke langsung menekan tombol untuk menutup lift. Lift tertutup, menyisakan dua orang yang sama- sama kenal namun tertutup oleh masa lalu. Hinata segera melangkah mundur agar tidak berdampingan dengan Sasuke.

"Hinata- san. " Ujar Sasuke membuat Hinata mendogkak melihat nya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Hitam bertemu Merah. Onyx bertemu merah semerah batu Garnet.

"Kau terlihat pucat. " Lanjut Sasuke memperhatikan wajah Hinata yang pucat. Hinata hanya tersenyum hambar mendengar nya.

"Kulit ku memang pucat. " Ucap Hinata dengan menundukan kepala nya.

"Hn. " Ujar Sasuke. Tidak berapa lama setelah itu Sasuke menerima panggilan, entah dari siapa, yang Hinata dengar hanya ucapan singkat seperti "Ya" atau "Hn", Hinata menundukan kepala nya saat panggilan itu berhenti.

"Hinata- san. Kurasa acara berkeliling kota ini batal. " Ujar Sasuke pada Hinata. Hinata hanya mengangguk kan kepala nya sekali sebagai jawaban. Tidak lama setelah itu lift berbunyi tanda mereka sampai. Hinata segera melangkah kan kaki nya keluar dari lift. Kepala nya terasa pusing saat ini, ingatan masa lalu nya kembali berputar seperti kaset yang rusak di kepala nya.

BRUKK

Hinata mundur beberapa langkah saat ia menabrak seseorang yang didepan nya, ia merutuk diri nya -lagi- beberapa kali saat ia menabrak orang -lagi.

"Hinata- san. " Ujar seseorang membuat Hinata mendongkak, di depan nya Kankuro berdiri dengan beberapa map warna- warni yang ada d tangan nya, Kankuro menatap Hinata curiga sebelum menghela nafas panjang.

"Gomen, Kankuro- sama. " Ujar Hinata menunduk hormat pada Kankuro. Kankuro menghembuskan nafas panjang pada kelakuan pegawai yang menjadi kesayangan itu.

"Sudahlah, toh aku tidak apa- apa kan. Dan Hinata- san, kau terlihat pucat. " Ujar Kankuro menyentuh pipi Hinata, Hinata yang merasa risih akan perlakuan Kankuro memalingkan wajah nya ke samping.

"Tidak, kulit ku memang pucat. " Ujar Hinata memandang mata Hitam Kankuro. Hinata memang merasa sedikit pusing karena tiba- tiba orang dari masa lalu nya datang kembali ke kehidupan nya.

"Tidak Hinata, lebih baik kau pulang. Aku tidak ingin pegawai kesayangan ku sakit. " Ujar Kankuro dengan menarik tangan Hinata dan menarik nya ke loby depan. Hinata berusaha memberontak dari cekalan Kankuro, namun apa daya.

"Ah aku lupa, kau membawa sepeda ya. Mhn, lebih baik aku menyuruh pegawai lain mengantar sepeda mu ke rumah mu sendiri dan kau pulang dengan mhnn-, " Kankuro bergumam sendiri tanpa melepaskan tangan nya dari Hinata, Hinata berusaha memberontak dengan memukul tangan Kankuro, namun semakin kuat ia memberontak, semakin kuat pula cekalan nya.

CKITT

mobil ferrary f12 berlinetta berwarna Hitam terparkir di depan nya dengan anggun. Kaca pinggir mobil itu di buka, membuat Kankuro dan Hinata tau siapa yang ada di dalam nya. Sasuke Uchiha duduk dengan rapi di mobil itu. Hinata semakin mencoba memberontak dari cekalan Kankuro, namun Kankuro semakin mencekal tangan Hinata hingga membuat tangan wanita itu memerah.

"Anda mau kemana, Uchiha- sama..? " Tanya Kankuro berbasa- basi pada Sasuke. Sasuke mengacuhkan nya dan malah menoleh ke arah intensitas yang berada di belakang Kankuro.

"Kenapa kau menarik nya seperti itu, Kankuro- san..? " Tanya Sasuke datar dengan mengarahkan dagu nya ke arah Hinata yang sedang memukul- mukul tangan Kankuro. Ia mencoba memberontak dari genggaman Kankuro mulai dari memukul, menarik bahkan ia mencoba menggigit nya namun ia urungkan karena siap- siap saja terima surat pemecatan.

"Ah, Hinata. " Hinata yang sedang menarik tangan nya hanmpir terjatuh karena Kankuro tiba- tiba melepas nya, beruntung ia mempunyai Refleks yang bagus.

"Dia sedang sakit, jadi aku ingin menyuruh beberapa karyawan ku untuk mengantar nya. " Ujar Kankuro menatap Hinata yang sedang memegangi pergelangan tangan nya yang memerah karena di tarik terlalu kuat oleh Kankuro.

"Bagaimana di dengan ku saja. Kebetulan aku ingin pulang, jadi aku bisa sekalian mengantar nya walau kami berbeda arah, mungkin. " Ujar Sasuke pada Kankuro dengan menunjukan seringai tipis di wajah nya. Kankuro tampak menimbang- nimbang dan mencekal lengan Hinata ketika Hinata ingin beranjak pergi.

"Baiklah, kurasa itu bagus. " Kankuro menoleh kan wajah ke belakang nya. Hinata menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak, aku tidak sakit Kankuro- sama. " Hinata berucap pelan pada Kankuro.

"Tidak Hinata- san. Kau sakit jadi kau harus pulang. " Ujar Kankuro tegas pada Hinata. Ia menarik -menyeret- Hinata menuju pintu mobil di samping Sasuke. Kankuro juga mendorong Hinata duduk sigap di kursi nya.

"Baiklah, Jaa- " Ujar Kankuro melambaikan tangan nya pada Sasuke saat ia sudah menutup pintu nya. Kankuro tidak tega saat Hinata tampak memelas melihat nya saat ia menutup pintu mobil itu.

"Ah, aku lupa harus menyerahkan map ini sebelum rapat. Oh tidak, lima menit lagi. " Ujar Kankuro menatap horor jam tangan nya, Kankuro langsung berlari ke arah lift di dalam perusahaan.

* * *

Mobil itu berjalan dengan kecepatan sedang. Tampak dua orang berbeda gender yang sedang duduk diam di dalam. Hinata sedang menatap ke lauar jendela, rasa nya ia tidak mampu untuk menatap ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke sendiri terlalu acuh untuk menatap ke arah Hinata.

Ia serasa ingin menangis saat menatap orang di sebelah nya -Sasuke. Air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata nya saat ingatan nya memutar tentang pria yang di di sebelah nya itu.

"Dimana rumah mu..? "

_"Dimana rumah mu. " _

memori itu mengulang kembali bagai kaset yang terputar dengan rusak. Bahkan nada ucapan nya tidak berubah masih sama seperti dulu.

"Berhenti di dekat toko swalayan saja di depan. " Ujar Hinata dengan pelan, Hinata hanya takut kalau nada bicara nya bergetar. Sasuke mengerutkan kening nya heran atas sikap Hinata. Sikap nya seolah menunjukan penolakan secara tidak langsung.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah mu saja..? "

_"Kenapa tidak ke rumah mu saja..? "_

perkataan dari nya masih sama seperti dulu. Hinata tersenyum miris saat terbayang wajah Sasuke saat mereka pertama bertemu.

"Aku ada urusan di toko swalayan. " Ujar Hinata masih dengan pandangan yang terfokus ke luar jendela. setitik air mata mengucur dari mata nya, Hinata buru- buru menghapus nya agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke. Hinata merutuk diri nya kenapa ia begitu cengeng.

CKITT

mobil itu berhenti di toko swalayan yang buka 24 jam. Hinata berniat turun jika Sasuke tidak menghentikan nya.

"Hinata- san, apa besok kau ada waktu luang..? " Tanya Sasuke yang sedang mencekal lengan Hinata. Hinata berbalik dan menggigit bibir bawah nya.

"maaf, tapi besok aku ada acara. "

"Oh, mhhn, aku menawarkan mu besok malam, bagaimana..? " Tanya Sasuke tetap kekeh atas pendirian nya. Hinata tampak menimbang- nimbang sejenak atas tawaran Sasuke yang cukup menggiurkan itu.

"Sekertaris ku tidak bisa di ajak ke pesta kolega besok, jadi yah, Sabaku mempercayakan kau untuk mendampingi ku. " Lanjut Sasuke buru- buru takut Hinata berpikiran macam- macam.

"Baiklah. " Ujar Hinata pasrah, dia segera melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari tangan nya dan mulai memasuki toko swalayan itu. Mobil Sasuke melaju setelah Hinata keluar dari mobil.

Sasuke merutuk diri nya, bisa- bisa nya ia menawarkan orang lain yang baru ditemui nya sekarang untuk ke pesta kolega. Ia benar- benar di luar kendali diri nya, awal nya saat ia bertemu dengan Hinata di ruangan Gaara, Sasuke hanya melihat tubuh nya saja. Namun ketika ditabrak oleh Hinata di koridor perusahaan, ia baru menyadari bahwa suara Hinata mirip dengan suara 'Hinata'- nya.

Sasuke memberhentikan mobil nya dan membuka Dasbor mobil nya, ia mengambil sebuah figura. Didalam foto itu, seorang gadis yang mempunyai warna mata keperakan lavender dan rambut indigo dan sang pria yang mempunyai mata Onyx dan rambut raven. Sasuke dan 'Hinata' waktu itu sedang ada di taman untuk kencan, Hinata yang berpose ria dengan membentuk huruf V oleh jari nya sedangkan Sasuke sedang mencium pipi Hinata.

Sasuke mencium pipi Hinata pada saat hitungan terakhir foto, jadi disana ada wajah Sasuke yang sedikit merona dan Hinata yang setengah kaget. Sasuke tersenyum melihat figura itu, ia mengusap lembut gambar Hinata yang sedang kaget di figura itu. Sasuke benar- benar menyesal mengatakan 'itu' hingga 'Hinata'- nya pergi.

ia benar- benar diluar kendali diri nya saat ia mengajak untuk pesta kolega, hanya karena suara nya yang mirip dengan 'Hinata' -nya ia jadi berlaku seperti itu pada orang lain yang kebetulan nama dan suara nya sama.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan menaruh figura itu di dalam Dasbor kembali. Ia mulai melajukan kembali mobil nya untuk mencapai apartemen yang di sewa nya selama ia disini.

* * *

Yuko mau balesin yang Review nih.

**Nafita 137** : Di chapter depan bakalan di jelasin.

**Coro- chan** : Ini udah Update kok. Makasih udah Review.

**Mufylin** : Hahaha, Yuko juga berharap bakalan nguras air mata, tapi mungkin menguras air mata nya bakalan di chapter depan. Makasih udah Review.

**RisufuyaYUI** : Ya begitulah, arti nya diambil dari bahasa perancis yang arti nya tidak pernah mengharapkan. Jadi Hinata itu tidak pernah berharap, ia macoba melawan arus dengan bertahan pada kepercayaan nya bahwa kehidupan selanjut nya akan lebih baik. Niat nya Yuko mau ngasih tau tema nya di chapter depan, tapi yaudah deh . Makasih udah Review.

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : Makasih udah ngasih tau, dan soal spasi, Yuko nggak srek rasa nya kalo nggak pake spasi. Makasih udah Review.

**Yola- ShikaIno** : Ya, Yuko udah panjangin kok. Makasih udah Review

**Thanks for = Nafita 137, Coro- chan, mufylin, RisufuyaYui, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Yola- ShikaIno. yang udah Review, jangan lupa Review lagi ya.**

**yang membaca harap Review Ya.**


	3. Jamais Rien Attendu 3

DISCLAMER** NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**PAIR : Sasuke X Hinata**

**GENRE : Family and Romance**

**RATE : T**

* * *

Hinata melangkah gontai memasuki cafe yang tidak jauh dari toko swalayan yang menjadi pemberhentian sebelum nya. Tangan kurus Hinata mendorong pintu cafe yang ada di depan nya. Hidung nya menghirup nafas pelan sebelum menghembuskan nya perlahan. Lonceng yang tergantung di atas pintu berbunyi sebagai pertanda ada nya pelanggan yang masuk, sang pemlik cafe ini memang sengaja memasang nya untuk memudahkan pelayan mengetahui ada pelanggan yang masuk ke cafe mereka.

Hinata melangkah menuju kursi kosong yang ada di dekat jendela. Ia mendudukan tubuh nya di kusi itu. Tangan nya menganggkat memanggil waitress yang tidak jauh dari nya. Sang waitress melangkah menuju Hinata yang sedang memangku wajah nya di sebelah tangan yang menjadi tumpuan ke meja.

Waitress mencatat pesanan Hinata yang memesan Orange Juice. Sang Waitress lalu pergi meninggal kan Hinata yang berpangku wajah lagi melihat pemandangan keluar.

"Hinata. " Tepukan pelan itu cukup untuk membuat Hinata kembali dari lamunan masa lalu nya. Hinata refleks menoleh ke belakang saat di rasa nya tepukan dan suara mengagetkan nya. Raut wajah khawatir dari orang yang familiar di kehidupan nya menyapa nya. Gekkou Hayate dan Akasuna Sasori sedang menatap nya khawatir dan alis yang di tekuk.

"Kau kenapa..? " Tanya Hayate duduk di samping Kanan Hinata, Gekkou Hayate adalah kekasih Yugao yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan menikah. sedangkan Sasori duduk di samping kiri Hinata dengan alis yang di tekuk, dia adalah pemilik dari cafe ini, dia juga sebenar nya penerus Akasuna corporation, Namun Sasori lebih memilih menjadi manager cafe yang dibuat dengan usaha nya sendiri, dia juga mempunyai istri yang bernama Hanare dan anak yang bernama Fujita.

"Tidak apa- apa. " Hanya serangkaian kata kebohongan seperti itu lah yang dapat Hinata katakan. Ya, baik- baik saja, kata yang mungkin menjadi tekanan pada diri nya bahwa ia akan baik- baik saja, Klise ?

Waitress membawa pesanan Hinata dan menaruh nya di meja tepat dihadapan nya.

"Tapi wajah mu pucat, Hinata. " Ujar Sasori mengernyitkan alis nya pada Hinata yang sedang mengaduk- aduk Juice nya tanpa minat.

"Aku memang pucat. " Ujar Hinata menatap langsung mata Hazel Sasori. Sasori tersenyum mengejek dan menghembuskan nafas bosan, ia menatap Hayate yang sedang menatap nya ingin tahu, walau pun Sasori seorang bos disini, ia selalu bersikap ramah dan berteman pada setiap pegawai dan sikap itu juga yang membuat pegawai betah bekerja disini.

"Hayate, tinggal kan kami berdua. " Ujar Sasori tegas yang di sambut angkatan bahu acuh tidak acuh dari Hayate. Hinata menyesap sedikit Juice nya. Rasa asam manis mulai mencair di lidah nya membuat rasa segar di dapat nya.

"Kau kenapa..? " Tanya Sasori pelan. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menyesap kembali Juice nya, Sasori mendengus pelan dan menjauhkan Juice itu dari jangkauan Hinata. Mata Hinata melotot melihat nya.

"Jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi. " Ujar Sasori tegas tanpa bantahan. Hinata yang mendengar nya hanya menghembuskan nafas pendek den memandang keluar jendela kembali sebelum menjawab ucapan Sasori yang akan menyakiti hati nya akibat kejadian tadi, bertemu dengan mantan kekasih yang jelas menorehkan luka tentu akan terasa sangat sakit hingga sekarang walau dia tidak mengetahui kita yang sebenar nya.

"Dia ada di sini. Uchiha Sasuke ada di sini. " Ujar Hinata pelan. Mata nya tetap menyorot pada jendela besar di depan nya. Mata Sasori terbelalak mendengar nya.

"Apa yang di lakukan disini. Jelaskan kronologi cerita nya padaku Hinata. " Ujar Sasori dengan menatap wajah Hinata yang sedang menatap sendu pemandangan diluar.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya bertemu dengan nya selewat pandang. " Ujar Hinata dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada jendela. Sasori tersenyum mengejek dan mengangkat wajah Hinata untuk menghadap ke arah nya.

"Aku mengenal mu sejak kau masih umur empat tahun, Hinata. " Ujar Sasori pelan dan penuh penekanan akan kata nya. Hinata menepis tangan Sasori pelan, air mata tak kuasa menahan lagi dan akhir nya turun juga ke pipi nya. Ia menghapus butiran air mata yang membasahi nya. Sasori tersenyum pedih atas semua yang dialami oleh Hinata. Dari dulu ia tahu, Hinata sudah di asing kan oleh keluarga nya karena tidak mematuhi aturan keluarga _Hyuuga. _Dari dulu Hinata terlalu mencintai pertarungan hingga keluarga nya sendiri tidak mau menganggap nya bagian keluarga.

Hinata menceritakan kronologi cerita nya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Dari samping, Sasori melihat Hinata seperti itu merasa sesak. Hinata memang seperti adik nya sendiri, jadi hati seorang kakak mana yang tidak menyesak melihat adik nya menanggis dengan deras seperti itu.

"Perkataan nya dengan dulu bahkan masih sama hiks hiks. " Hinata menangis dengan sesegukan, tangan nya sibuk menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di wajah nya. Sasori menatap miris orang yang sudah dianggap nya sebagai adik itu. Dari kecil Sasori sudah mengenal Hinata, dimulai dari Hinata yang terkekang dari kebebasan sampai dari pertarungan yang tiap hari selalu Hinata jalani, Sasori sudah ada dan mengenal wanita itu baik luar maupun dalam.

"Lalu, kau akan melakukan apa sekarang..? " Tanya Sasori dengan menepuk pelan pundak wanita itu. Hinata mengarahkan pandangan nya ke arah mata Hazel Sasori. Hinata memeluk orang yang ada di samping nya itu dengan kasih sayang. Air mata nya tumpah kembali saat ia berada di pelukan Sasori. Sasori mengusap punggung Hinata pelan, menyalurkan kenyamanan bagi wanita itu.

"Aku mungkin akan pindah kerja, dan menghapus semua data ku dari negara dan mengganti nya dengan yang baru. " Ujar Hinata saat tangis nya mereda. Sasori menatap Hinata miris, tidak seperti adik dan sepupu nya yang patuh terhadap perintah Hyuuga, Hinata lebih cenderung bebas karena gen ibunya.

"Melakukan Hacker kembali, Hn..? " Tanya Sasori ragu. Hinata menggangguk mantap atas keputusan nya ini. Otak Hinata memang tidak perlu di ragukan karena dia seorang yang Jenius dari SD dulu. Sejak Sasori bertemu dengan Hinata, ia dapat tahu Hinata Jenius karena piala yang sangat banyak, mulai dari Juara kelas sampai olimpiade Internasional.

"Ah, aku sebaik nya pulang dulu. Kepala ku sedikit pusing. " Ucap Hinata setelah melepas pelukan nya dari Sasori. Sasori hanya menggangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. Hinata berniat melangkah pergi sebelum ada suara yang menghentikan nya.

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak bilang mau kemari! aku kan bisa langsung kemari, aku merindukan mu, kau tau. " Ujar Hanare dan memeluk Hinata singkat. Hinata tersenyum tipis kepada Hanare sebelum menjawab ucapan nya.

"Aku hanya mampir sebentar, mungkin jika ada waktu, aku akan main ke rumah kalian. Lagi pula, Kaori- kun bilang dia merindukan Fujita. " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum yang terpatri di bibir ranum nya.

"Hanare- Nee, kupikir sebaik nya aku pulang. Aku sedikit pusing. " Ucap Hinata pelan. Hanare yang melihat nya tersentak dan segera memeriksa dahi Hinata lewat punggung tangan nya.

"Apa perlu aku memanggil Taksi untuk membawa mu pulang, Hinata..? " Tanya Hanare khawatir pada orang yang sudah di anggap nya adik itu. Hinata menggeleng pelan sebelum berpamitan pada Hanare dan Sasori.

"Aku pulang dulu. Jaa. " Ujar Hinata melambai pelan pada Sasori dan Hanare yang sedang emenatap punggung Hinata dengan perasaan khawatr.

"Jaa. " Ucap mereka berbarengan.

"Apa yang terjadi pada nya, Saso- kun..? " Tanya Hanare pelan pada suami nya itu saat dilihat nya punggung Hinata hilang dari pengelihatan nya. Sasori menggenggam tangan Hanare pelan dan mengajak Hanare duduk untuk menceritakan semua nya.

* * *

Hinata berjalan dengan langkah gontai yang terseret. Rumah nya sudah ada di depan mata, namun ia dapat merasakan kaki nya yang sangat pegal, padahal jarak antara cafe dengan rumah nya tidak begitu jauh.

TOK TOK TOK

Hinata mengetuk pintu di depan nya dengan pelan, namun bukan berarti suara yang dihasilkan nya pelan, tidak, suara yang dihasil kan nya cukup kencang walau diketuk dengan pelan.

CKLEKK

bunyi suara pintu dibuka membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah depan. Dihadapan nya sekarang, Kaori sedang berdiri dengan alis yang mengkerut dan pandangan tajam ke arah Hinata.

Hinata masuk tanpa memperdulikan putra nya yang menatap nya heran. Ia mendudukan diri nya di kursi yang biasa nya digunakan untuk makan. Kaori berjalan menghampiri Hinata yang tampak menenggelamkan wajah nya kedalam lipatan tangan nya.

"Kaa- san, kau kenapa..? " Tanya Kaori datar. Walaupun begitu Hinata tau, Kalau Kaori mengkhawatirkan nya. Hinata mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap wajah Kaori sendu. Ia memejamkan mata sekali lagi untuk menghalau air mata yang akan mengalir dari mata nya. Wajah Kaori menginggat kan nya pada Sasuke.

"Kau menangis, Kaa- san...? " Tanya Kaori dengan berdesis. Tangan Kaori yang putih mungil menyentuh jejak air mata yang ada di pipi Hinata. Anak laki- laki itu menatap wajah ibu nya yang sedang menatap nya sendu. Air mata tidak bisa di cegah lagi. Tubuh Hinata mensejajarkan dengan Kaori dan setelah itu pelukan erat didapat kan oleh Kaori ketika Hinata menagis. Wanita itu tidak bisa mencegah air mata yang sudah ada di pelupuk mata nya. Bayang- bayang Sasuke di sekitar nya mulai menekan batin Hinata.

"Kaa- san, kau kenapa..? " Tanya Kaori melepas pelukan nya pada Hinata setelah dirasakan pada baju bagian pundak nya basah. Dan sekarang yang dilihat nya adalah air mata ibu nya yang mengalir deras. Kaori menggeram dalam hati, ia sudah berusaha agar ibu nya tidak menanggis, tapi kenapa ada orang yang dengan mudah membuat ibu nya menangis.

"Tidak. " Ucap Hinata pelan dan menghapus butiran air mata yang mengalir di wajah nya yang pucat itu.

"Apa gara- gara aku yang disebut sebagai anak haram. Kaa- san sudah-, " Ucapan Kaori terputus karena Hinata menaruh jari telunjuk nya di depan mulut Kaori yang sedang berbicara, mengisyarat kan agar Kaori berhenti berbicara.

"Berhentilah menjadi dewasa sebelum waktu nya, Kaori- kun. Aku tidak apa- apa. Percayalah. " Ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum, yang Kaori rasakan sebagai senyum getir. Anak itu tidak kuasa untuk tidak memeluk orang yang dipanggil nya ibu itu. Hinata membalas pelukan Kaori yang erat dengan mengusap punggung mungil Kaori.

Hinata ingin berteriak pada dunia bahwa Kaori tidak salah, ia yang salah karena membuat Kaori lahir dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Anak itu harus nya sedang bermain diluar sana dengan teman nya, bukan malah belajar menjadi dewasa untuk ibu nya. Hinata ingin mengutuk kehidupan nya yang sekarang, lingkungan yang seolah membenci nya membuat anak itu menjadi dewasa sebelum waktu nya.

"Hei, jangan menatap ku seperti itu. Lebih baik kau membantu ku untuk membuat kue. " Ucap Hinata setelah melepaskan pelukan Kaori. Kaori menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu, anak laki- laki itu melepas topeng dingin nya ketika meliat ibu nya yang baru kali ini ia lihat.

"Kue Tomat. " Ucap Kaori dengan senyum tipis. Membayangkan kue Tomat seperti apa yang akan ibunya masak.

"Ayolah Kaori- kun. Jangan serba Tomat. " Ujar Hinata dengan berdiri dan berkacak pinggang. Kaori mengangkat bahu nya cuek dan berniat melangkah pergi untuk menggoda ibu nya.

"Ya sudah. " Ucap Kaori melangkah pergi menjauhi ibu nya.

"Ara- baiklah. Ayo. " Ujar Hinata yang langsung menarik Kaori ke dapur.

Ya, setidak nya itu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata dari kesedihan nya.

* * *

**Kyoto. 07. 45.**

TAP TAP TAP

pagi yang tenang di ganggu dengan suara langkah kaki yang terburu- buru. Hinata membenamkan kepala nya pada bantal yang tadinya mengganjal kepala.

BRAKK

"Kaa- san ayo bangun. Kau sudah janji kita akan ke taman bermain. Kaa- san. " Bukan ucapan selamat pagi yang tenang yang Hinata dapatkan, ia malah mendapatkan guncangan dari putra semata wayang nya itu.

"Ah, Kaori- kun. Ini masih pagi, aku masih mengantuk. " Ucap Hinata di sela- sela kantuk nya. Uh, Hinata harus mengutuk matahari yang terbit lebih cepat, dan kenapa bulan mau saja bertukar tempat dengan matahari. Uh, Hinata benar- benar kesal hari ini. Belum lagi Kaori yang mengguncang- guncangkan tubuh nya membuat nya sedikit pusing.

"Baiklah Kaori- kun, aku akan bangun. Dan berhenti mengguncangkan tubuh ku. " Ucap Hinata dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka. Kaori yang melihat nya tersenyum dan terkikik dalam hati, baru kali ini dia melihat wajah ibu nya yang sehabis bangun tidur.

"Cepat Kaa- san. Aku tunggu di meja makan. " Ujar Kaori dan meninggal kan Hinata yang masih malas membuka mata nya itu. Hah, hidup itu memang indah, itu yang difikirkan oleh Kaori ketika pagi ini ia akan pergi ke taman bermain dengan ibu nya itu.

* * *

Hinata muncul dibalik kamar dengan wajah yang lebih segar. Ia memakai Jeans yang menutupi seluruh kaki jenjang nya dan memakai kaos longgar yang menunjukan leher putih nya. Ah, Kaori terlihat seperti adik Hinata dari pada anak nya. Pasal nya, ibu nya memang terlihat seperti remaja SMA daripada seorang wanita yang sudah bekerja.

"Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk kita nanti. " Ucap Hinata yang berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tidak memperdulikan Kaori yang berwajah masam entah karena apa.

"Terserah. " Ucap Kaori dengan wajah masam. Ia memperhatikan Hinata yang sedang memasak sarapan omelet. Uh, ia merasa bertambah kesal hari ini. Bisakah ibu nya mengganti pakaian nya dengan pakaian lain, ia yakin jika ibu nya memakai pakaian itu akan banyak laki- laki yang melirik ke arah ibu nya.

"Kau melamun, Kaori- kun. " Ucap Hinata yang sedang menghampiri Kaori yang terbenggong dengan melipat tangan nya dimeja. Harum telur menyeruak saat Hinata meletakan Omelet itu dihadapan Kaori yang sedang melamun memandang nya.

"Itadakimasu. " Ucap mereka bersamaan. Ah, terasa lengkap jika saja ada seorang ayah yang duduk di tengah- tengah hangat nya keluarga mereka. Kaori mengalihkan pandangan pada ibu nya yang sedang memakan sarapan dengan tenang. Selama ini Kaori cukup bingung dengan ibu nya. Waktu itu, Kaori pernah masuk ke kamar Hinata dan menemukan sebuah Kanzashi tradisional yang hanya dimiliki oleh kaum bangsawan kerajaan terdahulu atau pun yang dimiliki oleh daimyo Negara.

Kaori juga diam- diam sering menggeledah kamar ibu nya, namun ia tidak menemukan apapun di kamar ibu nya. Waktu itu, sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu, Kaori sedang pergi ke gudang yang ada di belakang rumah untuk mengambil kabel yang akan di pasang kan ke TV baru untuk kamar nya, setelah itu ia pergi ke gudang untuk mengambil kabel. Bukan kabel yang ia temukan malah sebuah kalung permata Amethyst yang menjadi kaitan pada leher dan batu mulia Emerald sebagai bandul.

"Jangan melamun. " Ucapan Hinata membuat Kaori kembali ke dunia nyata. Bahkan cara mengambil piring pun, ibu nya tetap anggun. Ah, ada banyak misteri untuk ibu nya.

"Aku sudah memasukan perlengkapan nya ke tas. Sekarang ayo pergi. " Ucap Hinata yang muncul dibalik kamar dengan membawa tas Hitam yang isi nya cukup besar. Kaori berdiri dari duduk nya dan mulai berjalan keluar dari rumah nya. Hinata mengikuti nya dari belakang dan mengunci pintu rumah nya yang minimalis itu.

"Kaa- san, kita akan kemana..? " Tanya Kaori binggung. Ibu nya hanya tersenyum dan menuntun putra nya. Ia menenggok ke arah halaman rumah nya, disana sudah ada sepeda biru nya.

"Kita akan ke taman bermain yang ada di Osaka. " Jawab Hinata tersenyum manis pada Kaori. Kaori yang mendengar nya hanya membulatkan mata nya, apakah ia tidak salah mendengar, Osaka, ia akan jalan- jalan ke luar kota, ah, dunia rasa nya sangat baik pada nya. Kaori mengangguk antusias

'Rupa nya Kankuro- sama sudah mengantarkan sepedaku. ' Ucap Hinata dalam hati sambil tersenyum senang atas sepeda nya. Pria yang kebetulan lewat di depan rumah Hinata memerah ketika melihat Hinata tersenyum, Kaori menatap tajam orang yang menatap ibu nya seperti itu.

"Ayo. " Hinata menarik Kaori untuk mengikuti nya. Hinata kali ini ingin mengajak Kaori jalan- jalan untuk sekedar menyegarkan pikiran anak itu. Lagi pula Kaori sudah lama tidak bersantai karena dia sibuk belajar. Walaupun ia anak TK, kemampuan nya bukan lagi sebagai Tk. Harus nya ia sekarang masuk ke sekolah dasar karena kemampuan nya yang bisa dibilang Jenius untuk anak seumur nya. Bukan hanya bisa memahami nya, Kaori juga bisa mengerjakan tugas sekolah dasar yang waktu itu menjadi pekerjaan rumah untuk Fujita.

Hinata sebenar nya agak ragu untuk pemikiran nya yang mengatakan bahwa Kaori Jenius, namun semakin hari dugaan nya benar. Kaori sudah mendapatkan Lima Piala di sekolah TK nya. Setidak nya Hinata harus memikirkan untuk memasukan Kaori ke kelas yang benar bukan kelas satu untuk bulan depan.

Hinata menghentikan langkah nya di stasiun Shinkansen JR yang akan mengarah ke Osaka. Hinata manggandeng tangan mungil Kaori ke arah pembelian tiket. Bercakap- cakap untuk membeli tiket sudah Hinata lakukan. Ia membawa dua tiket di tangan nya untuk di periksa ke petugas Shinkansen. Ia masuk ke Shinkansen itu dan memilih tempat duduk yang cocok. Beruntung ada banyak kursi yang tersisa, setidak nya untuk nya dan Kaori.

Kaori memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela, ia ingin menikmati perjalanan nya kali ini. Kaori tersenyum tipis ketika masinis membunyikan pluit nya tanda Shinkansen akan berjalan.

Shinkansen berjalan dengan cepat. Tidak salah karena Shinkansen dijuluki kereta peluru karena kecepatan nya.

"Bulan depan kau akan lulus dari TK. Kau ingin sekolah kemana, Hn..? " Tanya Hinata membuka percakapan pada putra nya yang sedang memandang ke arah luar. Menikmati suasana, mungkin.

"Entahlah, Mungkin ke sekolah Fujita- Nee saja. " Ucap Kaori memandang ibu nya dengan senyum tipis nya.

"Kau yakin..? " Tanya Hinata ragu. Kaori mengernyit mendengar pertanyaan ibu nya.

"Apa maksud mu..? " Tanya Kaori balik pada ibu nya dengan memasang wajah heran.

"Awal nya kupikir ini hanya spekulasi ku saja, tapi semakin hari spekulasi ku benar. Kau bukan anak biasa, kau seorang Jenius. " Ujar Hinata mencubil hidung mancung Kaori membuat anak itu melotot tajam pada ibu nya dan membuat Hinata tertawa pelan.

"Tidak. " Kaori menyanggah pernyataan ibu nya.

"Lalu bagaimana kau menjelaskan tentang pekerjaan rumah Fujita yang kau kerjakan. " Ucapan Hinata yang tenang sontak membuat Kaori membulatkan mata nya. Bagaimana ibu nya bisa tau.

"... "

"Dia sudah kelas Lima High School, sedangkan kau baru kelas satu itupun bulan depan. "

"... "

"Kau tidak bisa memendamnya begitu saja, Kaori- kun. " Ucap Hinata dengan senyum lembut yang terpatri di bibir nya yang ranum.

"Kau tau, menjadi Jenius itu tidak enak. Dipuji saat mendapatkan prestasi, tapi dihina saat mendapatkan nilai buruk. " Wajah Kaori berubah mendung.

"Aku tau. " Hinata menatap putra nya sendu. Fikiran nya menyelami masa lalu nya. Hinata tau menjadi jenius itu tidak enak, ya Hinata tau.

"...

"Masih banyak misteri yang harus kau pecahkan selain Kalung dan Kanzashi itu, Kaori- kun. " Ucap Hinata tiba- tiba membuat Kaori membelalak. Bagaimana ibu nya tau, itulah pertanyaan yang mengiang di otak nya.

"Kau tau tentang itu..? "

"Aku bukan orang bodoh, Kaori- kun. " Hinata mengedipkan mata dan tersenyum simpul.

setelah itu tidak ada percakapan karena Hinata lebih menyibuk kan diri dengan ponsel nya yang bergetar.

* * *

"Kaori, ayo. " Ucap Hinata saat ia sudah keluar dari Shinkansen. Hinata menarik Kaori untuk mengikuti nya menunggu bus yang akan datang untuk membawa mereka ke taman bermain yang letak nya mungkin tidak terlalu jauh dari stasiun shinkansen.

Hinata menarik Kaori ke depan stasiun dimana bus berkumpul. Ia dan Kaori menaiki bus yang akan membawa mereka ke Prefektur Osaka dimana taman bermain berada. Di Kyoto sebenarnya ada banyak taman bermain yang tidak kalah mengasikan dari taman bermain yang ada di Osaka, hanya saja Hinata ingin Kaori bisa menikmati hari nya kini bukan malah berkutat dengan buku dan sebagai nya.

tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Kaori sibuk menikmati keindahan alam yang masih cukup asri, sedangkan Hinata sibuk dengan ponsel nya kembali.

"Kaa- san, kau seperti nya sangat mengenal kota ini. Apakah kau pernah kemari..? " Tanya Kaori dengan kalem, walaupun begitu, ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekaguman nya pada kota Osaka.

"Ya. " Ucap Hinata membalas perkataan Kaori dan menepuk singkat rambut bocah itu.

satu jam perjalanan di bus, tidak ada percakapan karena mereka masih berkutat dengan hal- hal yang menurut mereka penting. Seperti Kaori yang masih menganggumi Osaka dan Hinata yang memainkan ponsel nya.

satu jam berlalu. Bus sudah sampai di Prefectur Osaka, pusat dari kota Osaka. Setelah turun dari bus, Hinata menunggu bus selanjutnya yang akan membawa mereka ke tempat tujuan.

lima menit menunggu, bus datang. Hinata segera menarik Kaori agar mengikuti nya masuk. Pas sekali, kursi bus tersisa untuk dua orang, tanpa menunggu lagi, Hinata dan Kaori segera duduk disana. Kaori duduk di dekat jendela dan Hinata duduk di samping Kaori. Angin membelai rambut Kaori, membuat rambut berwarna Raven bermodel Chicken butt itu bergoyang, walau pun begitu, rambut nya tetap saja melawan gravitasi.

lima belas menit waktu yang dibutuhkan agar mereka sampai ditempat tujuan. Hinata membayar bus itu dan segera melangkahkan kaki untuk berjalan memasuki taman bermain. Tiket sudah dipegang Hinata. Jauh- jauh hari ia memang sudah menyiapkan nya karena ia ingin membuat Kaori senang. Hinata menyerahkan tiket itu pada petugas, petugas memeriksa nya dan tersenyum mempersilahkan masuk saat ia selesai mengecek nya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefektur Osaka. Fairground Rides. 11. 05**

jeritan anak- anak menggema di seluruh wahana taman bermain. Ada yang menjerit ketakutan, senang dan lain- lain. Kaori menatap takjub pada wahana yang ada di sini. Dapat dilihat nya kini ada taman bermain yang sangat luas. Mata nya berbinar- binar ingin mencoba semua nya.

"Kaa- san. Ayo. " Ujar Kaori menarik tangan Hinata untuk mengikuti nya. Kaori membawa ibu nya pada wahana bermain yang berputar dengan menaiki kereta, Roller coaster. Hinata menatap horor Kaori yang sedang menarik nya menuju loket pemesanan tiket.

"Kaa- san, ayo bayar. " Ucap Kaori pada Hinata yang sedang menatap nya memelas. Aduh, Kaori, kau tidak tau bahwa ibu mu sedang ketar- ketir karena kau akan membawa nya ke tempat yang akan membuat ibu mu pusing.

Hinata membayar tiket itu dengan perasaan hampa. Bukan karena uang ya, hanya saja karena wahana nya yang mungkin saja akan membuat nya muntah setelah menaiki nya. Kaori menarik Hinata ke arah petugas penjaga wahana.

Hinata dan Kaori duduk di kursi kedua didepan. Wanita itu berdoa dengan khushuk ketika perberitahuan akan jalan nya roller coaster. Tidak seperti Hinata yang ketakutan, Kaori malah tersenyum lebar bak psikopat. Tidak menghiraukan ibu nya yang bisa mati kapan saja, Kaori malah asik tertawa sendiri saat roller coaster mulai berjalan. Hinata memejamkan mata nya demi menetralisir rasa takut nya. Dada nya bergemuruh kencang ketika roller coaster mencapai puncak.

BRUSS

kereta nya melewati air hingga terkena cipratan angin yang membuat baju mereka sedikit basah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Prefectur Osaka. Fairground rides. 14. 05**

jam sudah menunjukan pukul 14. 05, semua wahana sudah mereka coba mulai dari yang membuat jantung terpompa hingga yang santai. Hinata sekarang sedang membawa Kaori ke tempat rekreasi taman hewan. Mengenal bermacam- macam hewan mulai dari yang ada di lingkungan sampai yang langka. Taman ini memang berguna, selain untuk hiburan juga untuk belajar. Seperti Kaori sekarang yang sedang bertanya tentang jenis burung apa yang ada di sangkar dan burung apa yang langka. Bocah itu sekilas tidak terlihat seperti anak yang dingin, terlihat seperti anak polos kebanyakan.

Hinata memegangi perut nya yang terasa mual. Ia masih merasa mual karena tadi, bukan hanya roller coaster, tapi juga karena Bianglala, dan Kora- kora, bukan nya khawatir, Kaori malah mengejeknya payah.

Hinata duduk di tempat yang disediakan oleh petugas untuk pengunjung. Dia memeriksa ponsel ya, ada tiga email yang tergambar di layar ponsel nya. Satu dari Hanare, satu dari Sasori dan satu dari email yang tidak dikenal nya.

**From : Sasori- Nii**

**Jika kau butuh laptop ku, ambil lah di kamar. Kunci nya ada di atas pintu. Aku akan pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengurus perusahaan Akasuna yang diurus oleh Tou-san.**

'Ada masalah apa memang sampai Sasori- Nii harus membantu perusahaan..? ' Tanya Hinata dalam hati nya saat melihat email dari Sasori. Ah, rupa nya Sasori meminjamkan laptop nya untuk menghack data Negara, eh. ?

**From : Hanare- Nee**

**Kami sekeluarga akan pergi ke Tokyo, kunci ada di atas pintu jika kau butuh laptop ku atau laptop Sasori- kun.**

'Ini juga sama. Keluarga Akasuna memang baik. ' Ucap Hinata dalam hati.

**From : XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Akan ku jemput kau jam 8 malam. Kau harus sudah siap.**

**Sasuke Uchiha.**

hah, Hinata menghembuskan nafas lelah. Tidak bisakah tuhan mencabut sangkar nya, ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan Kaori di kehidupan nya. Namun malah, Tuhan menetapkan sangkar di punggung nya, membuat nya berat dengan beban itu.

"Kaa- san Kaa- san, aku sudah mendapat data tentang burung- burung itu dan bla bla bla " Kaori menjelaskan nya dengan semangat. Hinata ikut tersenyum senang atas kelakuan Kaori kali ini.

"Ayo kita pulang. " Ucap Hinata memutus ocehan Kaori tentang burung itu. Wajah Kaori memberenggut sebelum menghela nafas dan mengangguk pasrah atas ucapan ibu nya..

mereka berjalan beriringan keluar dari wahana taman bermain itu.

* * *

**Kyoto. 17. 50**

Hinata pulang dengan keadaan beban yang ada di punggung nya. Kaori yang tertidur lelap membuat Hinata tidak kuasa membangunkan nya. Dan yang terjadi adalah, Hinata pulang dengan Kaori yang tidur di punggung nya.

'Wajah Kaori yang terlelap sangat tampan seperti ayah nya. Ah apa yang kufikirkan. ' Ucap Hinata dalam hati dan menggelengkan kepala nya atas pemikiran yang tedi sempat lewat di kepala nya itu. Jalanan yang tidak terlalu macet membuat Hinata menjadi ringan dalam menggendong Kaori. Bocah mungil itu sekarang sedang damai nya tidur karena kelelahan. Wajah nya yang biasa datar berubah menjadi semangat membuat Hinata mau tidak mau tersenyum juga atas kelakuan bocah itu yang bisa dibilang Out Of Character.

Hinata yang sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah nya pun menahan keseimbangan agar Kaori tidak terjatuh saat ia berniat mengambil kunci di dalam tas nya. Namun sebelum itu, suara yang membuat Hinata bergetar ada di samping nya.

Sasuke Uchiha berdiri angkuh disamping nya dengan Tuxedo Hitam dan kemeja putih didalam nya membalut tubuh kekar itu. Tubuh Kaori yang mungil berpindah dari punggung Hinata ke tangan kekar Sasuke yang kokoh.

Hinata memejamkan mata nya demi menghalau getaran yang selalu muncul saat Sasuke ada di dekat nya. Ia segera mengambil kunci yang ada di tas nya. Tidak begitu lama, karena bunyi pintu dibuka mendendang di telinga Sasuke. Saklar ditekan membuat ruangan yang tadi nya gelap menjadi terang.

Pria itu segera menanyakan kamar anak yang ada di gendongan nya. Hinata Melangkah ke dapur untuk membuatkan minum pria itu. Ia mencengkram dada nya yang terasa nyeri. Menatap punggung pria yang dulu telah menorehkan luka batin yang sangat dalam pada nya, salahkah ia jika ia mengharapkan lagi pria itu, pria yang mungkin saja telah melupakan nya, salahkah ia?

Hinata meghapus butiran air mata yang membasahi wajah nya yang bisa dibilang cantik itu. Membawakan Juice Tomat menginggat pria itu sangat menyukai Tomat. Sejenak ia melupakan bahwa pria itu tidak mengenal nya.

Pria itu sedang duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu rumah nya. Keluar membawa nampan dan Juice Tomat yang ada diatas nya.

Meletakan Juice itu dihadapan Sasuke, Hinata langsung beranjak untuk ke kamar Kaori, untuk sekedar menyelimuti anak itu.

"Dimana suami mu..? " Tanya pria itu datar, tidak memperdulikan punggung Hinata yang bergetar kala mendengar Pria itu bertanya. Hinata ingin tertawa mendengar pria itu mengucap frasa suami.

"Aku tidak punya suami. " Ucap Hinata datar dan langsung meninggalkan pria itu yang kini sedang menyesap Juice yang tersaji di depan nya.

* * *

Mendatangi wanita yang bernama Hinata lebih awal akan Sasuke lakukan karena pesta diadakan lebih cepat dari jadwal yang telah ditentukan. Memutar lagu mungkin akan menghilangkan kebosanan selama ia mengendarai mobil ini.

setelah ia meminta Gaara untuk mengirim alamat rumah Hinata, ia langsung memacu mobil menuju alamat itu.

_Listen_

_To the song here in my Heart_

_A melody I start but can't complete_

_Listen_

_to the sound from deep within_

_it's only beginning to find release_

DEG

Sasuke mencengkram dada kiri nya. Rasa perih dirasakan pada jantung nya saat mendengar lagu ini. Ia memberhentikan mobil di pinggir jalan. Tangan nya segera mengeluarkan kepingan kaset itu dari DVD yang sudah dirancang didalam mobil nya. Ia tidak menyangka, kepingan kaset yang dulu suka diputar Hinata didalam mobil nya masih ada. Seingat nya dulu, ia sudah membuang semua kenangan tentang wanita itu kecuali foto nya yang masih ada di Dasbor mobil.

Lagu Listen dari Boyence sering di putar Hinata ketika ada di dalam mobil nya. Ia tersenyum miris mendengar lagu itu kembali diputar, harus nya jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan itu, Hinata nya kini sedang ada bersama nya, menemani nya ikut ke pesta kolega nya ataupun menemani keseharian nya sekarang. Air mata menuruni pipi nya tanpa diperintah. Menginggat bahwa sebelum Hinata pergi dari sisi nya, Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung, senyum miris terpatri di wajah nya yang rupawan.

Jika mengitung waktu, anak nya sekarang berusia enam tahun. Menjadi keluarga bahagia jika ia tidak melakukan kesalahan yang sekarang ia kutuk. Permainan logika membuat nya melupakan daratan dimana ada seseorang yang menunggu nya.

menghapus setitik air mata yang mengalir di pipi nya, Sasuke segera memacu kembali mobil nya ke rumah seseorang yang ia tuju.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

sayang nya ia tidak menyangka bahwa pada malam itu ia akan bertemu kembali dengan wanita yang selama ini ia rindukan.

* * *

**HinaHime** : Yuko berniat membuat cerita dimana anak TK itu sudah bisa memahami kondisi ibu nya. Dia itu menjadi dewasa karena faktor lingkungan yang mmbuat nya menjadi seperti itu. Itu loh maksud Yuko.

**Meong : **Yuko nggak niat Discontinued sebelum fic ini udah.

**Lavenderchia : **Hina kan nyamar. Dan itu bakalan di ungkap pas Chapter depan 

**Hazena : **Ia, Hinata mengubah penampilan nya.

**Guest : **Ini udah lanjut, makasih ya, udah Review

**Kertas Hvs : **Ini udah lanjut, makasih udah Review

**Yola- ShikaIno : **kalo huruf awal sih Yuko sengaja

**Nafita 137 : **Wah, kalo soal itu sih Sasu bakal sadar pas di Chapter depan.

**Coro- chan : **segini udah panjang kan.

**Yuki : **Ah iya, nama nya mirip

**MuFylin : **Kalo masalah SasuHina, itu bakalan dibahas di Chapter depan.

**Chavin Chan : **semoga aja seru

**RisufuyaYuI : **Beda, kan ada kejelasan nya di Chapter 2.

**MoyaHime : **Wah, kalo itu bakalan di ungkap di Chapter selanjut nya.

**Buat : HinaHime, Meong, Lavenderchia, Hazena, Guest, Kertas Hvs, Yola-ShikaIno, Nafita 137, Coro- Chan, Yuki, MuFylin, Chavin Chan, RisufuyaYUI, MoyaHime. **

**Makasih udah pada Review. Review lagi ya.**

**R L Y**

** E A A**

** V G**

** I I**

** E **

** W**


	4. Jamais Rien Attendu 4

**DISCLAMER NARUTO IS MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Sasu X Hina**

**Harap jangan dibaca karena cerita nya abal, Typo, dan ending yang pasti nya bakal bikin semua pembaca sekalian gregetan.**

* * *

Hinata bersandar pada tembok yang ada dikamar nya, wanita itu menghela nafas pelan sarat akan lelah. Sasuke kemari, dan bilang bahwa pesta dipercepat pada jam 18. 30, sekarang saja sudah pukul 18. 00 dan itu berarti, ia hanya mempunyai waktu 30 menit sebelum acara dimulai. Wanita itu bersunggut dalam hati, kenapa pria itu tidak mengirimi nya pesan atau Email jika pesta diadakan lebih cepat, jadi nya kan ia punya lebih banyak waktu untuk berdandan.

Sebenar nya Hinata malas jika disuruh ke pesta kolega seperti ini, namun tawaran yang tadi Sasuke ucapkan sanggat menggiurkan. Ia dapat meminta uang berapa pun asal Hinata ikut ke pesta yang diadakan oleh teman bisnis nya, ya, hanya untuk satu malam, tidak masalah jika dibayar dengan uang berapa pun.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam kamar mandi, membuka semua pakaian nya hingga tidak menyisakan apapun. Ia memutar keran shower yang tersedia di kamar mandi nya. Membiarkan air itu menetes dari ujung rambut nya. Wangi Lavender dan Vanilla menguar dari tubuh nya ketika shampo dan sabun beraroma tersebut Hinata tuangkan di tubuh nya. Wanita itu menggosok- gosok tubuh nya dengan sabun cair berwarna putih beraroma Vanilla ke tubuh nya, tidak melewatkan setiap jengkal pun dari tubuh nya. Busa dari shampo Lavender yang berwarna ungu tersebut memenuhi rambut Hinata berwarna Hitam panjang.

Ia menyalakan lagi air dari shower untuk membilas tubuh nya yang dipenuhi sabun. Busa- busa perlahan turun kebawah dan akhirnya hilang di lubang yang disediakan untuk menampung air yang ada didalam tanah. Wanita itu mematikan keran air saat dirasa busa nya sudah hilang semua dari tubuh nya, ia mengambil handuk putih yang sudah digantungkan didekat pintu.

Tetesan air membasahi lantai ketika Hinata berjalan menuju kamar nya. Ia mengeringkan rambut dan tubuh nya terlebih dahulu sebelum mengolesi tubuh nya dengan Lotion. Tangan nya yang putih mulus perlahan membuka kenop lemari untuk mencari pakaian dalam nya. Setelah mengenakan itu, ia pun menggigit kuku jari nya yang sedikit panjang, wanita itu memikirkan sejenak apa yang harus ia pakai, ia memejamkan mata entah untuk apa. Tubuh nya berjongkok dan merandang dibawah ranjang yang biasa ia gunakan untuk tidur. Ia membawa kardus yang ukuran nya tidak kecil tidak besar dari bawah ranjang, kardus itu ia bongkar secara perlahan.

Didalam nya ada sepuluh tumpukan Long Dress yang masih sangat bagus. Ia membongkar lagi semua kardus itu hingga Long Dress yang tadi nya rapi menjadi acak- acakan di ranjang nya. Ia memilih baju yang berwarna Hitam dengan tali yang melilit leher nya sebagai kaitan Dress itu, sehingga jika tali nya terlepas maka baju nya juga ikut terlepas. Dress mempunyai manik- manik permata asli yang pasti nya mahal dibagian pinggang. Bahan nya terbuka dibagian pangkal paha hingga mata kaki, kaki Hinata yang putih jenjang diperlihatkan karena Long Dress itu berbahan minim.

Rambut Hitam Hinata yang masih basah ia keringkan dengan Hairdryer yang ada dilaci meja rias Hinata, rambut nya berkibar saat udara dari Hairdryer menguar tanda rambut nya sudah setengah kering. Ia mengambil pelembab wajah yang ada di laci meja rias nya dengan cepat, dipakainya pelembab itu dengan cepat tanpa memusingkan akan tidak rata. Bedak yang sudah ada di depan kaca, diambil nya dan dipakai nya dengan sedikit, toh, wajah nya sudah putih, jadi tidak memakai bedak pun tidak masalah. Selesai itu, ia memakai blues on dan eye shadow. Hinata mengambil High Heels yang ada di rak sebelah lemari nya, High Heels itu berwarna senada dengan baju nya hingga meninggalkan kesan gelap tapi elegan bagi yang melihat nya. Rambut nya yang digerai makin membuat siapapun yang melihat nya tidak akan mengira bahwa Hinata sudah mempunyai satu anak.

Jam menunjukan pukul 18. 27. Hinata tersentak kaget dan segera bangun dari duduk nya didepan meja rias. Dirapikan nya baju yang sempat ia keluarkan tadi dan dimasukan ke kardus kembali. Ia mengambil dompet yang ada diatas nakas. Hinata membuka pintu dengan cepat. Di sofa ruang tamu, Sasuke sedang santai memainkan game di Android nya tanpa memperdulikan waktu.

"Uchiha- sama. "Ujar Hinata yang sudah siap dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arah Hinata, dia tertegun sejenak, Hinata sekarang sedang memakai Long Dress yang entah kenapa pernah Sasuke lihat, paras nya yang ayu dan cantik dipoles dengan Natural, dan itu sungguh membuat Sasuke terpukau sejenak sebelum memakai topeng datar nya kembali.

" Baiklah, ayo. "Ujar Sasuke berjalan duluan keluar dari rumah Hinata. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang sedang berjalan didepan nya, fikiran nya menerawang, dulu, punggung yang kokoh itu pernah dipeluk nya, pernah menggendong nya, namun sekarang, menggapai nya saja ia tidak bisa. Hinata berbalik untuk mengunci pintu rumah nya, ia tidak khawatir akan Kaori, karena Kaori sudah memegang kunci duplicate nya sendiri.

"Cepat lah. "Ujar Sasuke dengan suara datar nya. Mobil pria itu telah dinyalakan hingga menghasilkan bunyi deruman keras namun lembut.

"Jangan duduk dibelakang, aku bukan supir mu. "Ujar Sasuke dengan nada datar saat tau Hinata duduk di kursi belakang. Pria itu menghela nafas bosan dan segera melajukan mobil nya saat tau Hinata sudah duduk sigap di kursi sebelah nya. Pria itu melajukan mobil nya dengan santai, tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang sedari tadi menolehkan wajah nya keluar jendela, enggan memandang nya. Perjalanan diisi dengan suasana hening, Hinata yang menoleh ke jendela dan Sasuke yang terlalu acuh dengan keadaan.

.

.

.

.

Jika masing- masing dari mereka bisa membaca fikiran, dipastikan bahwa mereka berdua akan bersatu kembali seperti dulu, namun sayang nya gengsi diatas segala nya. Hinata yang melihat keluar jendela namun diisi dengan nama Sasuke diotak nya dan Sasuke yang sibuk menyetir sementara hati nya merindukan Hinata.

Mereka akhir nya sampai di pesta milik teman bisnis Sasuke. Aula taman di tata begitu mewah dengan dekorasi lampu dan bunga dimana- mana, dan jangan lupakan red carpet yang di taruh hingga kedalam ruangan, belum lagi cahaya kamera blitz dimana- mana seakan membuat mata Hinata buta melihat nya.

Hinata mulai berjalan namun Sasuke menghentikan nya. Pria itu masih ada di dalam mobil ketika Hinata keluar, Sasuke keluar dengan membawa sebuah kotak kaca, yang terlihat sangat mewah.

"Pakai ini, leher mu terlihat hampa jika tidak ada hiasan apapun. "Ujar Sasuke dengan menyodorkan sebuah wadah perhiasan yang terbuat dari bahan kaca kristal asli. Hinata membuka wadah itu dengan perlahan, jari nya gemetar saat melihat benda yang ada di dalam nya. Kalung itu hanyalah sebuah kalung dengan tiga berlian yang berbentuk Vertikal, sederhana namun memukau.

Hinata ingat, ini kalung ibu nya yang sering ia pakai dulu, tidak pernah ia lepaskan disaat keadaan apapun. Ia melepaskan kalung itu dan mulai memakai nya, air mata nya hendak tumpah saat kalung itu sudah mengait di leher nya yang putih jenjang.

"Kalung itu punya kekasih ku dulu. Namun ia tidak membawa nya saat pergi. "Ujar Sasuke dengan senyum getir yang menghiasi wajah nya yang tampan. Sasuke mulai melangkah, diikuti dengan Hinata dibelakang nya, hati nya bergetar kembali saat Sasuke berbicara kekasih. Diri nya kah, namun kesenangan nya pupus saat ia ingat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke dulu.

"Jangan berjalan dibelakang ku, kau itu partner di pesta ini. Jadi berjalan lah di samping ku. "Ujar Sasuke dengan menyodorkan tangan nya untuk di gandeng. Hinata dengan ragu mengalungkan tangan nya di tangan Sasuke. Perlahan mereka mulai berjalan, para wartawan berebut memotret wajah Sasuke dan Hinata mengingat sang Uchiha bungsu selalu menolak menikah dengan dan sekarang membawa teman perempuan di pesta teman bisnis nya.

Hinata berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, bukan karena malu, hanya menghindari cahaya yang membuat mata nya sakit. Mata nya yang berwarna merah menyapu sekeliling ruangan ketika sudah berada didalam. Semua nya sama, bahkan lebih mewah daripada aula tadi, hanya saja tidak ada lampu blitz dimana- mana.

Hinata mengerutkan kening nya, kenapa semua nya disini jadi serba Pink. Ada kue, tunggu kue, kue dengan lima tingkat yang begitu mewah, Hinata mengerutkan kening nya begitu mendapat kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke membohongi nya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang ada di samping nya, sedang melihat datar ruangan di sekeliling.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya ke depan. Di depan nya ada dua orang yang sedang menyalami dan berpelukan singkat entah karena apa, lagi- lagi Hinata mengerutkan kening nya, jika memang pesta kolega, pasti nya hanya ada penyambutan dan dengan urusan sebagai bisnis kan, dan pasti nya tidak memilih Pink sebagai dekorasi ruangan.

Dua orang disana sedang bercakap- cakap, yang satu berambut Pink dan yang satu berambut Blonde, tunggu, Pink dan Blonde, Sakura dan Naruto. Mata nya membulat begitu mereka melambaikan tangan nya pada Sasuke yang dibalas gumaman tidak berarti dari pemuda itu.

"Ayo. "Sasuke manarik Hinata mendekat kearah Sakura dan Naruto yang sedang tersenyum sumringah. Hinata berusaha menolak dengan berbagai macam alasan seperti haus maupun lapar, tapi Sasuke masih saja menyeret nya mendekat ke arah mereka. Ia sudah pasrah jika harus bertatap muka dengan sahabat lama nya itu.

"Uchiha- sama, anda berbohong. "Ucap Hinata disela- sela seretan nya Sasuke. Sasuke memelankan langkah nya dan menatap Hinata dengan alis terangkat. Wanita itu tersenyum lebar dalam hati.

"Kau bilang kalau pesta kolega, kenapa jadi pesta pertunangan begini. "Ucap Hinata dengan kepala menunduk, pura- pura memelas mungkin. Berterima kasih lah pada Deidara yang waktu itu mmemaksa Hinata untuk memasuki kelas acting atau Drama walau untuk satu bulan.

"Lalu..? " Tanya Sasuke santai dan menarik Hinata kembali. Jika buka seorang pembisnis yang sukses dan dapat melakukan apapun, Hinata tidak akan segan segan untuk menghajar Pria yang ada di depan nya ini.

"Kau berbohong. " Ujar Hinata menahan nada suara nya agar tidak emosi. Sasuke mengangkat bahu nya acuh.

TUK

Hinata menginjakan ujung sepatu High Heels nya yang lancip ujung sepatu pantofel Sasuke hingga Pria itu melotot pada nya. Hinata hanya memasang wajah inosen seakan bertanya apa- yang- terjadi.

"Kau menginjak sepatu ku, Hinata- san. " Ujar Sasuke tenang, namun Hinata tau Sasuke sedang menyimpan kekesalan nya. Hinata tertawa senang dalam hati, kapan lagi bisa melihat Uchiha yang terkenal selalu tenang menjadi memendam kekesalan begini. Hinata berhenti berjalan, dia memasang wajah melas nya pada Sasuke hingga Sasuke hampir merenggut frustasi jika saja ia tidak menginggat bahwa diri nya seorang Uchiha.

"Aku tidak tau, maaf. " Ujar Hinata menunduk. Hinata bukan menunduk menyesal, dia menunduk tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mendengus dan berjalan lagi menghampiri Naruto dan Sakura yang sedang tersenyum senang.

"Sasuke. " Teriak Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan membuat perhatian semua orang yang berada disana teralih kearah sang bungsu Uchiha. Hinata menunduk, poni nya yang tebal dan sedikit panjang membuat wajah nya tidak terlalu terlihat.

"Hn. Dobe. " Ujar Sasuke dengan decakan sebal karena semua wanita yang ada disana memandang Sasuke dengan mata yang berbentuk hati. Sedangkan yang laki- laki hanya mendecak kesal karena perhatian pasangan mereka teralih.

"Ah, kau bawa pasangan ya. Sekian lama aku tidak melihat mu bersama wanita sampai aku mengira mu Homo dengan Naruto. " Ujar Sai yang baru datang dengan senyum palsu yang terpatri di wajah nya yang pucat. Tangan Ino yang putih menjitak kepala Sai cukup keras hingga membuat pria itu mengaduh kesakitan.

"Aku iri dengan mu, Forehead. Sai- kun terlalu sibuk dengan lukisan nya daripada aku. " Ujar Ino dengan tampang nya yang cemberut. Ino dan Sai memang sudah berpacaran sejak Senior High School, namun Sai yang terlalu sibuk dengan lukisan nya belum berniat menikah dengan Ino walau mereka sudah bertunangan.

"Ah, aku baru menyadari nya, nama mu siapa..? " Tanya Ino dengan semangat nya saat menyadari bahwa ada wanita disamping Sasuke. Hinata mengangkat wajah nya, mata Merah Hinata bertemu dengan mata Aquarimane milik Ino yang memancarkan semangat 45.

"Hinata. " Ujar Hinata pelan. Sakura dan Ino yang berada disana tersentak, bahkan Sai dan Naruto yang terkenal dengan ketidakpekaan nya pun ikut terkejut.

"Hinata ya. Aku sudah lama tidak melihat nya. " Ujar Ino pelan. Air muka nya berubah kusut saat menyebutkan kalimat itu. Genk mereka dulu memang terkenal, selain karena cantik, mereka juga mempunyai bakat masing- masing, belum lagi mereka adalah kaum bangsawan atas.

"Ya. Aku jadi merindukan pukulan nya diperutku. " Ujar Sai dengan ekspresi sendu, bahkan laki- laki yang selalu tersenyum seperti Sai saja bisa sendu seperti itu karena kehilangan Hinata. Hinata yang melihat nya tersenyum samar, setidak nya ia tau bahwa sahabat- sahabat nya merindukan nya.

"Ngomong- ngomong, dimana Temari dan Tenten..? " Tanya Ino yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Sakura mengerutkan kening dan menoleh untuk mencari dimana sahabat nya yang keibuan dan tomboy itu.

"Sakura! " Ujar seseorang berambut coklat yang langsung memeluk Sakura erat membuat gadis berambut pink itu seperti tercekik karena pelukan nya yang terlalu erat. "Tenten, lepaskan. " Ujar Sakura dengan tangan nya yang memukul- mukul bahu Tenten, Tenten melepaskan nya dan nyengir sebentar ke arah Sakura yang sedang meringis kesakitan. Tenten mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Hinata, Hinata yang ditatap hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Kau mirip dengan Hinata. " Gumam Tenten dengan senyum sendu yang terpasang dibibir nya yang manis. Sekeliling mereka seakan merasakan rasa kehilangan ketika Tenten bergumam seperti itu. Naruto menggenggam jemari Sakura ketika melihat tatapan gadis itu berkaca- kaca. Sedangkan Sai menenggelamkan Ino dalam pelukan nya ketika pundak gadis itu sedikt bergetar.

"Ah, kenapa kalian seperti ini. " Gumam Hinata, namun dapat didengan oleh Sakura yang notabene berada dijarak yang dekat dengan Hinata. Gadis itu menatap Hinata dengan pandangan sendu nya.

"Dia sahabat kami sejak kami ada di-, " Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimat nya karena Sasuke memotong nya.

"Bisakah kalian tidak membicarakan tentang Hinata. Aku sudah mencoba bersabar menunggu obrolan kalian tentang Hinata. " Ujar Sasuke dingin dengan arahan mata yang mengarah ke gelas sampanye nya. Pria itu sebenar nya sudah muak dengan obrolan mereka tentang Hinata, wanita yang pernah mengisi ruang hati nya, bahkan sampai sekarang.

'Sasuke. ' Ujar Hinata dalam hati, hati nya mempertanyakan apakah Sasuke mencintai nya atau tidak. Pria itu bahkan menolak menoleh pandang kearah mereka ketika berbicara.

"Ah, gomen. Sakura aku pergi dulu ya, aku akan menyusul Neji yang ada disana. Jaa. " Ujar Tenten menunjuk Neji yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu teman bisnis nya.

"Jaa. " Ujar mereka berbarengan kecuali Sasuke yang sudah pergi meninggalkan aula utama. Sakura atau Naruto tidak marah karena Sasuke pergi meninggalkan mereka, Naruto yang notabene teman Sasuke sejak kecil jelas tau bagaimana hati Sasuke ketika Hinata pergi meninggalkan nya. Hancur, itulah yang Naruto dapat ketika Sasuke tau dari para pelayan Hyuuga bahwa Hinata diusir, Naruto tidak tau apa yang terjadi sampai Hinata diusir, bahkan ketika Naruto memaksa mereka pun mereka tidak mau memberitahu nya.

Suasana hening setelah itu, tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Hinata sebenar nya ingin memeluk sahabat nya menginggat ia sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan mereka, namun mau jadi apa sandiwara nya selama ini jika ia membongkar nya sekarang. Toh, membongkar nya sekarang pun untuk apa, keluarga nya pun menolak untuk menganggap nya juga kan, jadi untuk apa.

"Ada apa dengan Tenten..? " Tanya seseorang berambut Blonde yang baru datang. Seseorang disamping nya sedang menguap dan menatap bosan yang ada disana.

"Temari! Kukira kau tidak akan datang, menginggat kau yang sedang berbadan dua. Apalagi sekarang kau tinggal di Suna. " Ujar Ino memeluk sahabat nya yang sama- sama blonde itu. Hinata yang baru mendengar bahwa Temari hamil hanya tersenyum samar, diri nya termenung melihat Temari yang sudah berbadan dua, bukan, bukan karena Hinata iri, hanya saja Hinata iri akan kandungan Temari, anak nya pasti akan mempunyai keluarga lengkap.

"Dia siapa..? " Tanya Temari setelah Ino melepaskan pelukan nya. "Temari... Temari Nara. " Ujar Temari menyodorkan tangan kanan nya. Ia tersenyum riang pada Hinata, dalam hati Hinata tersenyum kecil, sahabat nya itu masih sama seperti dulu, hanya saja kini dengan bangga ia menyebutkan nama marga suami nya.

"Hinata. " Ujar Hinata menyalami tangan Temari yang mendadak kaku. Hinata tau, ekspresi nya sama dengan Ino, Tenten, Sakura ketika mendengar nama nya.

Hinata melepaskan jabatan tangan nya dengan Temari saat wanita itu tiba- tiba menunduk. Shikamaru yang berada disamping nya menepuk bahu Temari dan tersenyum, Shikamaru jelas tau bagaimana jelas nya posisi Hinata dimata Temari, wanita yang dijadikan nya istri itu sangat menyayangi Hinata layak nya adik nya sendiri, jadi, ia jelas tau bagaimana terguncang nya Temari ketika kabar bahwa Hinata pergi tanpa kabar didengar nya.

Hinata dapat melihat ekspresi wanita yang ada dirangkulan Shikamaru itu. Wajah nya yang tertunduk dengan poni rambut blonde nya yang menutupi sedikit dahi nya itu membuat Hinata dapat sedikit jelas melihat ekspresi wanita yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakak perempuan itu.

"Nara- san, apa anda tidak apa- apa..? " Hinata menyebutkan nama marga yang disandang Temari dengan ragu. Temari mengangkat kepala nya dan tersenyum yang Hinata tau senyum hambar. Hinata tau wanita itu sedang terluka dalam hati nya, hanya saja ia menutupi nya dengan tersenyum. Mata jamrud nya yang berwarna lebih gelap kini terlihat kelam dimata Hinata karena menyembunyikan kesedihan nya.

"Aku tidak apa- apa. Hei, ini terlihat seperti punya Hinata, dimana kau mendapatkan nya..? " Tanya Temari yang sedang memegang bandul kalung Hinata dan menatap mata Hinata yang berwarna merah dengan tajam.

"Uchiha- sama yang meminjamkan nya padaku. " Ujar Hinata dengan menunduk. Poni rambut nya yang panjang dan sedikit penjang memudahkan nya untuk menutupi wajah nya kini.

"Oh. " Ujar Temari pelan. Wajah nya masih nampak curiga. Ia melepaskan tangan nya dari kalung itu. Hinata yang menyadari posisi nya yang sudah agak gawat segera pamit untuk menemui Sasuke, ia tidak menyadari Shikamaru yang manatap nya dengan alis yang berkedut karena memikirkan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah nya kejadian tadi seperti reuni secara tidak langsung. Nafas nya seakan berat jika memikirkan ekspresi sahabat nya tadi, mereka seperti tertekan, namun, Hinata juga merasa beruntung karena setidak nya mereka masih memikirkan nya.

BRUKK

Hinata yang tidak hati- hati menabrak orang yang ada didepan nya. Rambut coklat panjang lurus dan diikat renadah yang pertama kali Hinata lihat karena orang itu mengambil Smartphone nya yang sempat terjatuh tadi.

"Gomen. " Ujar Hinata tersenyum canggung pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu mendongkak kan wajah nya. Mata Hinata melebar, mata Amethyst itu, Hinata jelas tau dari keluarga mana itu. Tidak ada yang mempunyai mata seperti itu selain keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga nya dulu.

"Tidak apa- apa. " Ujar pemuda itu dingin. Pemuda yang diketahui bernama Neji Hyuuga itu memandangi Hinata dari atas sampai bawah membuat Hinata risih, dia berhenti menatap Hinata ketika menatap leher Hinata yang berhiaskan kalung bertahtakan berlian yang dulu dipakai mendiang bibi nya dan diberikan kepada putri sulung nya, Hinata.

"Darimana kau dapatkan kalung itu..? " Tanya Neji memandang mata Hinata yang berwarna merah. Hinata menunduk, menyembunyikan kelopak mata nya yang berembun karena air mata.

"Uchiha- sama yang meminjamkan nya pada ku. " Ujar Hinata pelan, takut ketahuan oleh Neji suara nya yang bergetar. Neji membelalak, ekspresi nya mengeras, tangan pemuda itu terkepal.

"Ano.. aku permisi. " Ujar Hinata tanpa memandang Neji. Tatapan wanita itu masih tertuju ke sepatu nya.

Neji memejamkan mata nya, ingatan nya berputar pada saat Hinata masih kecil dulu, ia ingat ketika ia selalu menjaga Hinata, menemani nya bermain dan selalu ada disaat gadis itu butuh perhatian nya, ia selalu ada sebagai kakak yang selalu ada untuk adik nya.

"Neji, sedang apa kau disini..? " Tanya Tenten mengejutkan lamunan Neji tentang Hinata tadi. Tunangan nya itu menatap Neji dengan ekspresi khawatir yang terpancar dari raut wajah nya yang selalu ceria.

"Tidak. " Ujar Neji pelan. Mata nya mengadah kembali menatap kedepan, kaki nya mulai berjalan, mengacuhkan Tenten yang menatap nya binggung dan meneriaki nama nya.

.

.

.

Hinata kini sampai di taman belakang. Kaki nya terasa sakit karena dari tadi ia harus mencari Sasuke yang entah dimana. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan nya, ah, disana Sasuke sedang berbaring dihamparan rumput yang tentu nya bersih dan terawat.

Kaki nya mulai melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Pemuda itu sedang berbaring dan menatap bintang yang berkelip, cuaca malam itu kebetulan cerah.

"Uchiha- sama. " Ujar Hinata membangunkan lamunan pria itu. Pria itu tidak menoleh sedikit pun pada Hinata, hanya saja pria itu menjawab nya dengan gumaman seakan bertanya mau- apa- kau.

"Kau meninggalkan ku dipesta itu sendirian. " Ujar Hinata pelan, mata nya menatap Sasuke yang sedang memandangi bintang dilangit. Wajah nya tampak sendu entah karena apa.

"Aku muak dengan obrolan mereka. " Ucap Sasuke singkat tanpa menoleh. Hinata mendudukan tubuh nya di rerumputan sebelah Sasuke. Ia ikut memandangi bintang, bibir nya menyunggingkan senyuman, sudah lama ia tidak menatap bintang seperti ini, biasa nya sebelum tidur, atau setiap bosan ia akan memandangi bintang atau bulan dan ia akan mengantuk sendiri setelah itu.

Bulan tidak ada, hanya ada bintang. Bintang sangat indah pada malam itu, tetap memukau seperti biasa nya. Ia membaringkan tubuh nya seperti Sasuke yang berada disebelah nya. Ini seperti deja vu bagi nya. Sama- sama menatap bintang dan berbaring disamping nya, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada pembicaraan godaan seperti malam itu.

"Kau tau, aku selalu menatap bintang atau bulan ketika merindukan nya. " Ujar Sasuke tiba- tiba membuat Hinata menoleh kearah nya. Pria itu masih menatap bintang, tapi Hinata tau, pria itu tidak sepenuh nya menatap bintang.

"Kenapa..? " Tanya Hinata penasaran.

"Karena dia menyukai bintang dan bulan. " Jawab Sasuke dengan senyum diwajah nya yang tampan. Mata nya memancarkan kerinduan yang besar terhadap seseorang.

Jantung Hinata berdetak kencang, perasaan nya mengatakan bahwa orang yang disebut adalah diri nya. Hinata Hyuuga.

"Dia siapa..? " Tanya Hinata

"Kekasih ku, Hinata Hyuuga. Sigadis tomboy yang suka memukuli orang. " Ujar Sasuke terkekeh sendiri atas ucapan nya. Jantung Hinata berdetak keras, wajah wanita itu memerah, ia segera memalingkan wajah nya kedepan agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui nya.

"Hei, bintang nya menghilang. Kurasa hujan akan datang. " Ucap Sasuke yang sudah bangkit berdiri. Hinata mengikuti nya berdiri dan dengan cepat berjalan mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah duluan melangkah. Wanita itu tersenyum sepanjang taman, setidak nya ia tahu, Sasuke masih mencintai nya. Namun rasa benci tetap menyeruak didada nya, ia meninggalkan nya dan Kaori hanya untuk pelacur murahan yang didatang pada nya karena tergila- gila.

Hinata menatap benci pria yang berjalan didepan nya, dia menelantarkan Hinata dan Kaori dan memilih wanita yang jelas- jelas seorang jalang. Huh, dari awal harus nya Hinata menolak datang kepesta ini, jika bukan karena uang, Hinata tidak akan mau datang ke sini.

Sasuke mengambil kunci mobil yang ada disaku nya, dibuka nya pintu mobil dengan cepat. Hinata yang melihat nya mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah ada didalam mobil. Mobil dihidupkan Sasuke, suara mobil memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka.

"Um, Uchiha- sama. " Ujar Hinata memecah keheningan yang ada dimobil itu. Sasuke menjawab nya dengan gumaman tak berarti, mata nya masih fokus ke jalanan yang cukup lenggang.

"Ini, kalung nya saya kembalikan. " Ujar Hinata menyodorkan kalung itu, sebenar nya Hinata tidak rela jika kalung itu diberikan lagi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, jika tidak dikembalikan Sasuke akan curiga pada nya hingga nanti sandiwara nya terbongkar.

"Masukan ke kotak kaca itu. " Ucap Sasuke menunjuk kotak kaca yang ada didalam dasbor. Hinata membuka nya dengan hati- hati, tangan nya meraba permukaan dasbor itu, tangan nya menggesek- gesek ketika Hinata menemukan bidang kaca datar yang dilapisi kayu yang terbuat dengan ukiran kayu yang halus.

"Ini. " Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang ternyata adalah sebuah figura. Figura nya dengan Sasuke, hati nya bergetar, tangan nya gemetar melihat itu.

"Jangan mengambil apapun! " Sentak Sasuke ketika melihat Hinata mengambil figura pribadi yang ada didasbor mobil nya. Tangan nya dengan cepat memasukan kembali figura itu kedalam dasbor dan mengambil kotak kaca yang didalam dasbor mobil Sasuke dan menyimpan kalung itu kedalam nya.

"Hujan. Tch, sial. " Gumam Sasuke saat hujan deras mengguyur kota Kyoto. Hinata menatap keluar jendela, tetesan air hujan menjatuhi ke mobil yang ditumpangi Hinata.

"Sebaik nya ke apartemen ku dulu, rumah mu masih jauh. " Ujar Sasuke begitu menyadari hujan yang semakin deras. Hinata hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Sasuke yang melihat Hinata mengangguk sebagai konfirmasi bahwa Hinata mengijinkan nya segera menekan gas mobil dengan kuat.

Tidak berapa lama ia membelokan mobil nya disebuah tikungan yang menuju ke apartemen yang ditempati nya untuk sementara ia disini. Sasuke membuka pintu mobil dan dengan cepat keluar, tuxedo dan rambut yang biasa melawan gravitasi itu terlihat basah dan lepek. Hinata mengikuti nya dari belakang, baju nya memang basah, namun hanya sedikit.

Sasuke berjalan menuju lift disebelah utara dari arah pintu masuk apartemen. Hujan lebat diluar memaksa Hinata harus mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan didepan nya. Dress nya yang basah membuat nya kedinginan sampai harus memeluk tubuh nya sendiri saat berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Ia dan Sasuke memasuki lift yang kebetulan sedang kosong, hanya mereka berdua. Hinata melirik Sasuke yang ada disebelah nya. Wajah nya tetap tampan walau telah berusia yang bisa dikategori kan sudah matang dalam berhubungan, dewasa.

"Uchiha- sama. " Uh, good job tampak nya ia sudah terbiasa menyebut Sasuke dengan sebutan Uchiha- sama. Sasuke menoleh kepada Hinata dengan tatapan datar nya. Lantai yang dituju tinggal satu lantai lagi dan tidak membutuhkan waktu lama karena lift sudah berbunyi tanda sudah sampai pada lantai tujuan nya. Ia melangkah mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah melangkah duluan.

"Usia anda sudah matang, kenapa anda belum menikah..? " Tanya Hinata dengan menunduk. Menghindari pandangan Sasuke yang seakan menghujam nya lewat tatapn mata nya yang tajam. Hinata sebetul nya sadar apa yang ia tanyakan, hanya saja ia ingin tau, apakah Sasuke masih mencintai nya atau tidak, membuktikan sesuatu tidak salahkan?'

"Bukan urusan mu! " Ujar Sasuke dengan kalimat yang datar dan dingin. Hinata dapat menangkap nada bentakan dari nada dingin disana. Hinata mengangkat wajah nya yang tadi sempat tertunduk, mata nya menyorot pada punggung Sasuke yang sedang berjalan didepan nya.

Sasuke mengambil kunci apartemen yang adasaku celana nya yang berwarna Hitam, Hinata menggosok- gosok tangan nya karena kedinginan, udara yang dihasilkan oleh pendingin ruangan disitu cukup untuk membuat Hinata menggigil, belum lagi baju nya yang basah meski tidak sebasah Sasuke.

CKLEKK

Sasuke membuka pintu apartemen yang ada didepan nya. Ruangan nya yang terang dan harum Mint dirasakan oleh Hinata saat pintu itu terbuka, hati nya tersenyum saat menginggat apa yang dulu ia katakan tentang pewangi ruangan.

"Jangan hanya berdiri disitu. " Ujar Sasuke datar dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk. Disana tidak ada penghias apapun kecuali sofa, meja, guci, lampu hias dan tentu nya kamar yang mungkin sudah disediakan ranjang yang berukuran King Size. Apartemen ini memang mirip dengan hotel, beda nya adalah tidak ada nya pelayanan ruangan seperti yang disediakan oleh Hotel.

Hinata memasuki ruangan yang ada disitu, tidak terlihat Sasuke dimana pun, diri nya sudah menggigil sekarang. Mungkin saja Sasuke sedang ganti baju karena celah kamar nya sedikit terbuka.

"Pakailah ini. Aku tidak membawa baju banyak kesini, jadi, pakailah. " Ujar Sasuke yang baru keluar dari kamar nya, ia belum berganti baju, masih Tuxedo basah yang tidak dikancingkan.

"Apakah tidak apa- apa..? " Tanya Hinata menerima pakaian itu. Hati nya masih ragu, menerima atau tidak baju milik Sasuke ini.

Sasuke sebenarnya masih binggung, kenapa ia sangat baik pada orang yang bahkan ia tidak tau asal usul nya. Namun ia hati nya seakan nyaman dengan keberadaan wanita itu disamping nya sehingga ia berbuat baik pada nya.

"Kau pasti kedinginan karena baju basah itu. Pakailah, aku tidak apa- apa, toh, aku masih mempunyai baju lagi. Gunakan kamar ku untuk mengganti pakaian mu. " Ujar Sasuke yang sekarang merebahkan diri nya disofa yang tersedia disana. Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini sedang berbaring disofa sebelah nya, ia tau Pria itu kedinginan hanya saja ia malu mengakui nya karena ego nya yang digantung setinggi langit.

"Baiklah. " Ujar Hinata mulai melangkahkan kaki nya masuk kedalam kamar Sasuke, namun sebelum itu, ia menyempatkan diri nya menengok kebelakang, arah Sasuke berada. Pria itu sedang berbaring disofa tanpa pergerakan, mungkin menunggu Hinata masuk kedalam, baru ia akan melepaskan ego nya. Hinata tertawa kecil dalam hati menyadari bahwa Sasuke sama sekali tidak berubah.

Pintu dibuka nya dan masuk kedalam, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian disofa, beruntung laki- laki itu menyalakan pemanas ruangan agar diri nya tidak terlalu dingin.

.

.

.

Hinata meninggalkan dompet nya diatas nakas dekat ranjang Sasuke. Wanita itu masih menenteng pakaian yang Sasuke pinjamkan kepada nya, ia masuk lalu melangkahkan kaki nya masuk ke kamar mandi yang satu ruangan dengan kamar itu.

.

.

.

Sasuke membuka Tuxedo nya yang basah, beruntung kemeja nya tidak basah. Ia mengambil Android nya yang ada didalam saku, paras nya yang tampan itu mengernyitkan alis nya ketika layar Android nya menampilkan tanda baterai nya telah habis, ia menghela nafas sejenak sebelum melangkahkan kaki untuk ke arah kamar.

Ia mengintip ke dalam kamar, memastikan bahwa Hinata tidak ada didalam nya, ya, Hinata memang tidak ada dikamar nya, berarti ia berganti pakaian dikamar mandi.

Ia lalu membuka pintu kamar itu dan melangkah mendekati nakas dimana ia meletakan cesan Android nya. Tidak sengaja tangan nya bersenggolan dengan dompet Hinata yang bersebelahan dengan cesan nya.

Dompet itu tergeletak dibawah kaki nya dengan keadaan terbuka. Mata nya membulat, bukan apa- apa, tapi yang membuat nya kaget adalah foto diri nya bersama Hinata. Foto itu bukan foto sembarangan yang bisa dipublikasi kan dengan seenak nya, lagipula untuk apa Hinata menaruh foto nya dengan'Hinata'didalam dompet nya.

Foto itu adalah foto terakhir sebelum Hinata pergi meninggalkan nya. Ia mengambil dompet itu, membuka plastik dompet yang membungkus foto nya dan mengeluarkan foto itu.

Ini memang benar, foto itu adalah foto nya bersama dengan Hinata saat ia menemani wanita itu untuk mengikuti pesta dengan teman nya. Disana ditampilkan Hinata yang sedang tersenyum lebar dan Sasuke yang menatap nya malas, walaupun begitu, pesona sang Uchiha tidak pudar.

CKLEK

Disana, Hinata berdiri dengan memegang gaun nya yang tadi basah, dan mengenakan kaos oblong dan celana pendek Sasuke yang longgar, namun celana itu memiliki karet yang dapat mengatur kecil besar nya pinggang. Ia berdiri dengan mata yang membulat dan menggigit bibir bawar bawah nya.

"Siapa sebenarnya kau..?! " Desis Sasuke menatap tajam Hinata yang berdiri tidak jauh dari nya. Hinata menunduk, rambut nya yang panjang ia biarkan menjuntai kebawah untuk menutupi raut wajah nya yang sekarang sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Apa maksud anda, Uchiha- sama..?" Ujar Hinata mencoba mengelak dengan menundukan kepala nya gelisah. Ia tidak mau Sasuke mengetahui jati diri nya secepat itu, percuma ia menyamar selama enam tahun jika penyamaran nya sekarang gagal hanya karena ia lupa mecopot foto kenangan dari dompet nya.

"Jangan berbohong, Hinata Hyuuga! " Ucap Sasuke dengan penekanan kata Hinata Hyuuga. Mata Hinata membulat mendengar nya, ia mengadahkan wajah nya untuk menatap ekspresi Sasuke. Sedih, senang, bahagia, itu yang Hinata dapatkan dari tatapan Onyx Sasuke yang menatap nya tajam.

"Lalu, apakah masalah..? " Tanya Hinata menahan air mata yang siap mengucur dari mata nya yang berwarna merah. Sasuke terdiam, ia ingin membuka mulut nya dan menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, namun lidah nya seakan kelu. Ia ingin berlari dan memeluk wanita itu seperti dulu, namun tubuh nya seakan tidak bisa bergerak, ia seakan keram mendadak.

"Apa peduli mu..? " Tanya Hinata enteng, tidak memperdulikan air mata yang mengalir di wajah nya yang manis dan cantik. Sasuke seakan tersentak, biasa nya ia akan menghapus air mata itu saat Hinata menanggis dan ia yang akan menghadirkan senyum diwajah cantik itu kembali.

"Apa peduli mu terhadap ku, Sasuke Uchiha. Bukankah dulu kau yang mengusirku setelah tau bahwa aku sedang mengandung putra mu. Kau berkata seolah kau tidak salah apa- apa. Kau tau, aku diusir dari klan Hyuuga, setelah mereka mengetahui aku sedang mengandung. Lalu dimana dirimu saat aku diusir, hah! Kau lebih memilih jalan sialan itu dibandingku! " Ujar Hinata emosi, air mata nya mengucur deras dari mata nya. Sasuke melihat wanita itu dengan senyum miris, ia menyesal pernah membuang wanita itu.

"lalu dimana putra ku..? " Tanya Sasuke, Hinata dapat mengetahui suara nya bergetar. Pria itu sedang menahan tangisan nya. Hinata tiba- tiba terkekeh kecil, membuat laki- laki itu menoleh ke asal suara. Disana, Hinata terkekeh dengan air mata yang masih setia membanjiri wajah nya.

"Apa peduli mu terhadap putra ku, Sasuke. Lebih baik jangan pernah menyebut nya frasa putra ku karena selamanya ia akan menjadi milik ku, jadi jangan pernah menggunakan frasa itu. " Ucap Hinata tajam. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Kaori diambil oleh siapapun termasuk dengan Sasuke, ayah nya sendiri.

"Demi tuhan Hinata! dia putra ku! Darah daging ku! " Seru Sasuke kencang membuat Hinata lagi- lagi terkekeh. Hinata seakan sedang mengejek nya saat ini.

"Kau bilang apa? Darah daging ku? Apa aku tidak salah mendengar? Kau tidak ingat apa yang kau ucapkan waktu itu Sasuke, malam itu kau bahkan menyuruhku untuk menggugurkan nya, kau bahkan menyuruhku membunuh nya. Dan sekarang kau mengaku nya sebagai putra mu, sadarlah Sasuke! " Seru Hinata tidak kalah kencang dari Sasuke, ingatan nya menginggat malam itu, malam dimana ia dibuang oleh oleh klan dan kekasih nya sendiri.

"Apakah perlu aku ingatkan kembali akan malam itu? Baiklah-,

Aku tidak pernah mencintai mu, aku hanya mencintai tubuh mu. Dan sekarang kau bilang kepada ku bahwa kau sedang mengandung? Aku tidak pernah dan tidak akan mengganggap anak yang ada dikandungan mu itu anak ku. Lebih baik kau gugurkan kandungan mu sekarang, aku tidak ingin ada benalu dikeluarga Uchiha jika dia lahir. Dan sekali lagi dengar Hinata, aku tidak mencintai mu, dan jangan pernah untuk memaksa ku sudi menerima anak itu, lagipula aku tidak yakin itu putra ku, bisa jadikan dia anak haram bersama pria mu yang lain nya.

Kau ingat sekarang Sasuke, kata itu sangat menusuk ku. Bahkan kau mengatai anak mu sendiri sebagai anak haram. Dimana perasaan mu Sasuke? Jangan pernah mengatakan seolah aku yang memisahkan mu dengan putra ku" Ujar Hinata mengulang kembali perkataan Sasuke yang diucapkan nya dengan kasar saat ia mengatakan bahwa ia mengandung Kaori.

"Aku minta maaf. "

"Maaf tidak menyelesaikan apapun, dan jangan pernah menganggap bahwa Kaori itu putra mu. " Ujar Hinata yang langsung melangkah keluar dari kamar. Namun sebelum ia keluar, tangan Sasuke mencegah nya dan menarik nya kedalam dekapan hangan yang tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali ia rasakan.

Ingatan nya memutar pada saat ia pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke, awal dari bertemu nya dan awal dari berpeluk nya ia dengan si bungsu Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat besok, khusus masa lalu Hinata dan Sasuke. Mereka cerita nya masih Senior High School. Kalo nanti cerita nya tentang 'pembuatan' Kaori, itu nanti, mungkin beberapa chapter lagi baru diterangin. OK.

mending sekarang Yuko bales Review aja dehh #plak

**TheBrownEyes'129 : ** Makasih atas dukungan nya, dan makasih juga atas Review nya.

**Seta Citara : ** Wah, Yuko nggak nyangka Seta- san Review. makasih ya atas Review nya.

**Ayzhar : ** Umh, kayak nya disini **nunjuk keatas** udah ada jawaban nya kali ya. makasih atas Review nya.

**Penelopi :** Hehehe, apa segitu gregetan nya?. makasih atas Review nya.

**Rozu Aiiru :** Umhh, kan Hinata nyamar. makasih atas Review nya.

**Hinahime : ** Tinggi Kaori itu 112'5 cm, sama seperti tinggi anak umur 6 tahun biasa nya. hanya saja, taukan kalo anak- anak itu kepengen nya besar, makanya ia maksa sang petuga supaya ngijinin, Hinata yang sebenarnya nggak maupun akhirnya luluh dan ikut memaksa sang petugas hingga mengijinkan nya. sebenarnya itu mau Yuko tulis, tapi Yuko lupa, dan soal flashback bakal Yuko tulis di chapter depan.

**Gece : **Wah makasih atas Review nya, kayak nya Yuko familiar deh sam tulisan nya.

**Nafita 137 : **itu bakal diulas di chapter depan. makasih atas Review nya.

**Guest : ** Ini kan udah tau. makasih atas Review nya.

**Zian : **Ah, liat aja dichapter depan OK. makasih atas Review nya.

**Meong : ** Yuko laki- laki, dan masalah itu bakal diulas dichapter depan. makasih atas Review nya.

**Kertas Hvs : ** Ini udah Update. makasih atas Review nya.

**cecil Hime : ** Iya, makasih udah Review, Senpai.

**RisufuyaYUI :** Makasih atas Review nya

**Riz Riz 21 :** Umh, Yuko dapet inspirasi fic ini dari judul lagu Hurt karya Christina Aguilera kok, jadi Yuko nggak mengcopy. Makasih udah Review senpai.

**Coro- chan : ** Ini udah panjang kan. makasih udah Review.

**MuFylin : ** Ini udah Update. makasih udah Review.

Ah, Yuko pegel nih. tapi nggak papa deh, asal yang baca kehibur.

Makasih atas semua yang Review baik Reader maupun silent Reader. tanpa kalian Yuko nggak bakal kayak gini.

makasih ya atas Review nya.

- inget, tinggalkan Review. -


	5. Jamais Rien Attendu 5

**DISCLAMER NARUTO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**Pair : SasuHina is the best**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Friendship mungkin disini masuk.**

**Rate : T**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang gadis berjalan dengan langkah anggun di lantai koridor sekolahan Yuki No Gakkō. Yuki No Gakkō atau yang lebih dikenal dengan nama Tokyo Internasional Senior High School. Selain karena sekolah tersebut berada di Tokyo, sekolah itu juga mempunyai fasilitas yang sangat bagus dan hanya menerima murid dari kaum berada sehingga sekolah itu lebih dikenal dengan nama Tokyo Internasional Senior High School.

Rambut nya yang berwarna Indigo berkibar pelan. Senyum nya yang manis terpancar dari wajah nya yang ayu. Sapaan hangat dari teman- teman nya yang lewat dibalas kembali dengan senyum hangat dan balasan sapaan juga. Pipi nya memerah kala sinar matahari pagi menyengat kulit nya yang berwarna putih pucat. Mata Lavender nya menatap lembut teman- teman nya yang sudah ada didepan kelas XII- 1, kelas nya.

Senyum hangat dikeluarkan teman- teman Hinata yang berbeda warna rambut itu. Hinata menatap mereka lembut, ya, mempunyai sahabat setia selalu menyenangkan bukan?

"Ohayou nona Hyuuga. " Ujar gadis berambut merah muda dan Blonde Ponytail mengerling pada Hinata dan menggandeng masing- masing tangan Hinata untuk masuk bersama kedalam kelas.

"Ah, Ohayou juga nona Haruno dan nona Yamanaka. " Jawab Hinata dengan senyum lembut nya.

mereka mengantar Hinata masuk dengan menggandeng masing- masing tangan nya. dibelakang nya gadis berambut cepol dua tersenyum geli melihat keakraban mereka yang terasa mesra itu. Sedangkan disamping gadis bercepol yang bernama Tenten Ama, gadis Blonde dengan kuncir empat nya sedang mengipasi diri nya dengan anggun.

Memutar bola mata nya yang berwarna Jamrud gelap, bosan dengan Drama yang ditampilkan oleh para nona kalangan atas itu.

"Kemesraan kalian membuat ku iri. " Ujar Tenten memanyunkan bibir nya saat para nona itu duduk ditempat nya masing- masing. Kali ini semua tergelak mendengar nya. bahkan kali ini gadis berambut blonde dengan kuncir empat dikepala nya tertawa anggun atas perkataan sahabat nya yang berambut coklat cepol itu.

"Wah, kalau begitu kita harus lebih sering mengumbar kemesraan agar tikus cilik kita iri. " Ujar gadis berambut merah muda Bubblegum bernama Sakura Haruno itu. Tenten mencubit pelan tangan Sakura yang nganggur dimeja Hinata.

Tenten sudah biasa disebut Tikus. Selain karena rambut nya yang dicepol membuat nya mirip tikus, tubuh nya juga mungil namun berisi.

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar Tenten lagi- lagi disebut Tikus. Sepertinya Sakura dan Ino mempunyai mangsa baru untuk di jadikan godaan. Sedangkan gadis Blonde kuncir empat disamping Tenten hanya tersenyum lembut melihat mereka semua yang akur dan bercanda ria.

"Kau benar Forehead. Tikus kecil kita akan iri karena kita mesra dengan nona Hyuuga yang cantik ini. " Ujar gadis berambut Blonde dengan model rambut Ponytail yang bernama Ino Yamanaka pada Sakura.

Sontak wajah Hinata memerah saat mendengar ucapan Ino yang memuji dirinya itu. Ino, Sakura, Tenten dan Temari melirik jail ke arah Hinata yang sedang merona dengan merah nya. Ah, wajah nya masih sama seperti dulu, tidak berubah saat dipuji. Dan pasti akan selalu memerah.

"Hei, dia merona. Dan Tikus kecil, kenapa kau tidak ikut merona juga karena dipanggil Tikus kecil. " Ujar Sakura dengan canda nya yang sukses membuat Hinata merona kembali karena digoda seperti itu oleh teman- teman nya.

Tenten memajukan sedikit bibir nya tanda ia sedang marah. Temari memukul pelan pundak Tenten menggunakan kipas yang tadi dipakai nya. tawa anggun muncul dari bibir ranum milik nona Hyuuga yang bernama Hinata Hyuuga itu. Wajah nya berwarna kemerahan karena tersengat sinar matahari yang terasa sejuk dipagi hari seperti sekarang.

Tenten terlihat memelototkan mata nya pada Temari yang menatap Tenten acuh tak acuh. Sakura dan Ino saling mengejek dan berakhir dengan perang Deathglare.

Matahari semakin meninggi membuat udara kini menjadi sedikit panas.

Para murid sudah mulai bermunculan di kelas dan tidak lama setelah itu, bel sekolah berbunyi membuat anak- anak duduk di tempat nya masing- masing. Tenten menghela nafas dan pamit duduk di tempat nya dengan menarik Temari yang sedang protes karena ditarik begitu saja.

Sakura dan Ino tidak perlu jauh- jauh, tempat duduk mereka ada di depan Hinata, sedang kan Temari dan Tenten berada didepan Sakura dan Ino yang berarti satu langkah bangku dari jarak bangku Hinata.

Ino dan Sakura berniat melanjutkan kembali obrolan mereka, namun urung saat Tenten mendelikan mata nya yang berwarna coklat dengan tatapan mata tajam nya yang seperti pisau belati yang ingin mengambil korban nya.

Wajar lah, Tenten adalah ketua kelas, sedangkan Temari adalah wakil ketua kelas. Dan itu yang membuat mereka disiplin saat bel sudah berbunyi.

Sakura hanya mengangkat bahu nya cuek dan berkutat dengan pr matematika yang belum dikerjakan oleh nya. ketua klub Karate siswi itu tidak memperdulikan Tenten yang menatap diri nya dan Ino dengan pandangan sangar. Sedangkan Ino, ketua klub mading sekolah hanya cengar cengir dan memasang wajah tidak berdosa pada Tenten.

"Bisakah kalian diam. Bel sudah berbunyi sekitar sepuluh menit lalu. " Ujar Temari kalem dan tenang namun memberi efek tersendiri bagi yang mendengar nya.

Semua jelas tau siapa Temari. Anak dari Rei Sabaku dan Karura Sabaku. Dua orang yang mempengaruhi ekonomi bagi Rei Sabaku karena memimpin perusahaan Sabaku Corp dan mempengaruhi dunia entertaiment bagi Karura yang berprofesi sebagai model dan perancang busana.

Semua orang terdiam mendengar nya, tidak ada yang ingin mencari resiko dengan gadis yang pintar beladiri seperti Temari dan sahabat- sahabat nya.

"Lebih baik kerjakan tugas Matematika yang diberikan Anko- sensei minggu lalu. " Ucap Hinata lembut. Pandangan nya terfokus pada buku yang ada dihadapan nya. ekspresi nya berkelit, dahi nya menukik tajam, tangan nya memegang perut nya yang mendadak sakit. Merasa melilit entah karena apa.

"Kau terlihat seperti orang yang sedang sembelit, Hinata. " Ujar Sakura yang ada di depan nya. Temari menengok dengan tajam kearah Hinata. Ekspresi Hinata saat ini memang, uh, entah lah, tidak bisa dijelaskan.

"Aku baik- baik saja, hanya saja soal Matematika nya tidak aku pahami. " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum lembut dan menenangkan milik nya. tangan nya tidak lagi memegang perut nya, senyum lembut terukir indah di wajah nya yang tadi kesakitan.

"Kau yakin? Aku bisa membawamu ke UKS kalau kau sedang sakit. " Ujar Temari dengan ekspresi khawatir nya yang jarang ditunjukan. Hinata mengangguk dan tersenyum, gadis itu senang jika sahabat- sahabat nya mengkhawatir kan nya.

Hinata kembali diam dengan satu tangan nya yang memijat perut nya lembut. Sakit nya makin kerasa, mungkin maag nya kambuh karena kemarin ia tidak makan. Ya, mungkin saja.

Gadis itu kembali diam walau tangan nya tidak diam begitu saja. Ino yang paling peka dari semua sahabat nya itu tentu saja tidak mudah percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh sahabat nya yang berambut Indigo itu. Otak nya yang Jenius pasti mudah saja untuk memahami soal itu meskipun soal nya tersulit sekalipun.

Otak Hyuuga memang tidak pernah diragukan, jadi ada kemungkinan bahwa Hinata berbohong. Lalu kenapa ekspresi wajah gadis itu menahan kesakitan? Hinata sudah biasa menerima pukulan yang musuh nya layangkan untuk nya, ia juga sudah terbiasa dengan pukulan yang ayah nya selalu berikan jika ia ada masalah, lalu kenapa ekspresi nya seperti itu. Biasa nya walau Dipukul pun ia masih tetap memancarkan senyum lembut nya yang jelas palsu.

"Gomen aku terlambat. Kita akan kedatangan murid baru dari London." Ujar Anko sensei dengan tiba- tiba membuat beberapa murid kalang kabut karena sedang bercanda. Anko- sensei membawa beberapa map yang entah apa isi nya dengan panik dan terkesan buru- buru.

"Kalian yang diluar. Silahkan masuk. " Ujar Anko dengan senyuman nya. murid yang dimaksud dengan Anko itu masuk. Ino melihat nya dengan pandangan berbinar. Sakura melihat nya dengan blink- blink. Sedangkan Tenten menatap nya dengan pandangan Love. Temari tidak berniat menatap mereka berdua memilih menyibukan dengan Novel yang baru dibelikan Kankurou untuk nya. sedangkan Hinata lebih fokus dengan sakit maag yang menyerang nya.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian. " Ujar Anko tanpa menoleh kepada anak baru itu dan memilih menyibukan dengan map- map yang tadi sempat berjatuhan.

"Sasuke Uchiha. " Ujar pemuda berambut Raven dengan model pantat ayam dengan dingin nya. sontak seluruh gadis yang ada disana menjerit kencang membuat telinga Hinata dan Temari berdengung.

Rasa sakit itu semakin menjadi dengan teriakan mereka yang membahana. Bahkan Sakura, Ino dan Tenten saja ikut berteriak pada mereka. Uh, merepotkan.

"Naruto Namikaze. Putra dari Kushina Uzumaki,eh, Namikaze dan Minato Namikaze. Makanan Favoritku-, " Selanjut nya giliran pemuda berambut pirang blonde dengan model durian. Tiga garis dimasing- masing pipi nya menambah ketampanan nya, apalagi degan kulit kecoklatan eksotis milik nya makin menambah nilai plus pemuda itu.

"Namikaze! Cepatlah! " Anko- sensei berteriak keras pada pemuda itu yang sedang menyebutkan satu persatu mengenai diri nya. pemuda itu tersentak dan menganggukan kepala nya.

"Eh, iya. Salam kenal semua nya. " Ujar nya dengan cengiran lima jari yang sukses membuat beberapa orang noseble dengan sukses nya.

"Namaku Sai Shimura. Yoroshiku. " Ucap pemuda berambut pucat dengan bibir yang selalu tersenyum. Yang jelas saja senyum palsu.

"Hyuuga Neji. Yoroshiku ne. Semoga bisa berteman dengan baik. " Ujar pemuda kalem disamping Sai yang membuat Hinata langsung menolehkan pandangan nya. Neji Hyuuga berdiri dengan cool membuat Hinata yang melihat nya hanya bisa tersenyum. Disini dan dirumah berbeda sekali, itulah yang ada difikiran nya sekarang.

"Shikamaru Nara. Mendokusei. " Seseorang berambut nanas hitam dengan bosan menguap didepan kelas. Sungguh tidak sopan, fikir Temari saat melihat pemuda yang bernama Shikamaru itu.

"Temari, bisakah kau yang mengurus mereka. Aku ada tugas yang lebih penting. " Ujar Anko Mitarashi yang sebentar lagi bernama Anko Hatake itu.

Temari hanya mengangguk dan berdiri untuk menuju ke depan kelas. Jalan nya yang anggun membuat sebagaian laki- laki yang ada disana terhipnotis sejenak sebelum tatapan Tenten yang tajam menghujam mereka.

"Dimulai dari kau. Uchiha Sasuke. -, " Temari akan mengurus mereka sebelum ada suara Hinata yang mengintrupsi nya.

"Temari- chan. Bisakah aku izin pulang, kurasa perutku mendadak ada masalah. " Ujar Hinata menahan erangan kesakitan nya. tidak biasa nya ia seperti ini, selagi sakit pun ia tidak akan merasa sakit karena memang sudah biasa, namun ini terasa sangat sakit hingga rasanya seperti sedang dihujam ribuan pedang warisan turun temurun dari keluarga Hyuuga.

"Biar kuantar pulang. Aku sepupu nya. " Neji yang tadi nya berwajah kalem kini memandang Hinata dengan wajah khawatir. Sepupu nya itu memang selalu khawatir dalam hal seperti ini.

Perut nya bertambah sakit saat ia mencoba menekan nya. rasa nya ada tangan tak kasat mata yang sedang menekan dan meremas lambung nya secara kuat membuat nya sangat kesakitan, bahkan lebih sakit ketimbang saat pertama kali ayah nya memukul nya.

"Lebih baik aku yang mengantar nya. " entah karena apa, sang bungsu Uchiha yang dikenal akan keacuhan nya terhadap lingkungan ikut bersuara dan menawarkan diri nya. tidak seperti biasa nya.

Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru dan Neji hanya bisa cengo. Sasuke yang terkenal akan dingin nya pada murid perempuan sedang menawarkan bantuan. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Tch, lebih baik aku dan Tenten yang mengantar nya. " Temari mendecih dan segera melangkah mendekati Hinata karena melihat raut wajah sahabat yang paling disayangi nya berubah menjadi berkerut.

"Jangan ribut dan cepatlah! Hinata kesakitan! " Sakura berucap dengan khawatir saat melihat sahabat nya yang sedang menahan sakit tersebut.

"**Hyuuga Neji. Tenten Ama. Sabaku Temari, diharap agar datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. "** Suara speaker terdengar nyaring. Temari, Neji, dan Tenten berdecih kesal karena tidak dapat mengantarkan Hinata pulang.

"Uchiha. Kali ini ku serahkan pada mu. " Neji menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata Menyakiti nya- kubunuh- kau.

"Hn. " Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh. Toh ia juga mempunyai niat terselubung dibalik itu semua.

.

.

.

.

.

Awal nya Sasuke sangat kesal saat orang tua nya dengan seenak nya memindahkannya ke Jepang. Ia sudah nyaman di London bersama dengan paman nya. disana juga ia dikelilingi dengan gadis- gadis cantik yang menyenangkan. Ia tidak mau pergi ke Jepang, karena pergaulan nya pasti akan dibatasi.

Dan juga ini sudah memasuki semester dua, ia ragu jika ia diterima masuk ke sekolah itu. Lagipula kenapa orangtua nya ngebet sekali ingin ia pindah sih?

Sepanjang perjalanan sekolah, tidak henti- henti nya ia berdecih. Jika bukan karena paksaan dan ancaman dari orang tua nya, ia tidak akan pernah mau menginjakan kaki di sekolah ini.

Namun seperti nya ia harus memikirkan lagi kata- kata yang dsebut nya 'Tidak '. Ia akan bersekolah di sekolah bertaraf internasional yang tidak kalah dibandingkan yang di luar negeri sana.

Ia memarkirkan mobil metalic nya diparkiran khusus mobil. Tidak berapa lama, mobil- mobil mewah pun mengikuti Sasuke memarkiran nya di sana.

Seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap panjang dengan kunciran rendah membuka mobil nya yang berwarna putih dengan anggun. Neji Hyuuga, Sasuke cukup mengenal nya karena mereka sama- sama sekolah di Internasional Senior High Schooling London.

Tidak lama setelah itu, beberapa orang yang Sasuke kenal keluar dari mobil mewah mereka masing- masing. Ada Sai Shimura yang Sasuke kenal sebagai seorang pemuda Playboy yang suka ML dengan setiap gadis yang jadi teman kencan nya, Naruto Namikaze yang Sasuke kenal sebagai pemuda bodoh yang pintar dalam klub olah raga, wajah nya pun lumayan.

Lalu ada Shikamaru Nara, pemuda yang dikenal sebagai pemuda pemalas namun memiliki IQ yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Lalu yang terakhir adalah Neji Hyuuga, laki- laki kalem yang mempunyai kejeniusan setara dengan Sasuke, dan setara dalam ketampanan.

"Kau disini juga, Teme. " Naruto menepuk bahu Sasuke keras membuat pria itu mendelik tajam terhadap sahabat pirang nya yang sedikit 'Bodoh' itu.

Sasuke mengacuhkan nya dan melangkah masuk ke sekolah itu di ikuti dengan teman- teman nya dibelangkang nya. Naruto dengan setia menggerutu karena diacuhkan oleh teman yang sudah ia anggap saudara itu.

Murid- murid yang kebetulan berpapasan dengan mereka semua memerah tidak karuan dan menjerit entah karena apa sehingga menimbulkan kegaduhan yang membuat gadis yang ada di sebelah kelas menoleh dan berekspresi sama dengan yang sebelum nya. Mereka sudah terbiasa dengan teriakan demi teriakan yang di keluarkan oleh para gadis itu.

"Jadi, dimana ruang kepala sekolah? " Tanya Sai dengan senyum palsu diwajah nya. Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu nya acuh tidak acuh. Sasuke terus melangkah, tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Sai yang menurutnya bodoh itu. Sudah jelas- jelas ada petunjuk di setiap kelas yang dilewati oleh mereka. Selalu ada peta yang di tempel di mading setiap kelas, jadi kenapa harus bertanya lagi.

"Sai, kurasa nanti kau tidak boleh terlalu banyak tersenyum karena dapat mengganggu pengelihatan mu. " Ujar Neji dengan sarkatis nya. Entah Neji yang menjelaskan nya secara berbelit atau memang otak Sai yang kurang connect, Sai hanya mengernyitkan dahi nya dan terus berjalan dengan santainya.

"Setiap mading di isi dengan peta, bodoh. Dan selalu ada mading di setiap kelas. Mendokusei." Ujar Shikamaru dengan malas nya dan menguap. Akhiran merepotkan tidak dilewatkan oleh pemuda itu.

Mulut Sai berbentuk 'O' tanpa suara. Naruto sibuk dengan para gadis yang menatap mereka yang hanya Naruto jawab dengan cengiran lebar lima jari.

Langkah kelima pemuda itu tidak disadari sudah ada diruangan yang bertuliskan _**Head**_ _**Master **_yang dicetak miring dan tebal. Neji sebagai perwakilan maju selangkah dan mengetuk pintu kokoh yang terbuat dari kayu mahoni itu.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk. " Ujar suara tegas dari dalam. Neji membuka handle pintu itu secara perlahan. Melangkahkan kaki nya masuk sebagai pertama, dan di ikuti dengan ke empat teman nya yang mempunyai sifat berbeda itu.

Neji memberhentikan langkah nya saat dirinya sudah sampai di depan meja yang di isi dengan seorang wanita cantik dengan garis tegas diwajah nya yang masih muda walau sudah berumur.

Nama Tsunade Senju terpampang jelas di meja kerja nya yang juga menampilkan nama Head Master.

"Kalian sudah datang, ya. Baiklah, akan ku panggilkan guru yang akan mengantar kalian ke kelas kalian. " Ujar wanita itu dengan meraih gagang Telephone yang ada di meja kerja nya. Mata coklat madu nya menatap ke arah papan Telephone dengan tegas.

"Mereka sudah datang. " Ujar Tsunade setelah sambungan nya tersambung. Tangan nya menaruh lagi gagang telephone nya setelah orang dari seberang mengatakan 'Ya'.

Mata Tsunade yang berwarna berbeda dengan para Senju lain nya itu menatap malas kelima orang tampan di depan nya. pasti akan ada teriakan para fans yang setiap hari mengisi kesunyian koridor. Ia sudah membayangkan akan jadinya seperti ini, masa muda nya selalu di isi dengan teriakan membahana karena ayah dari kelima orang di depan nya adalah Kōhai nya.

Ia dan ayah murid yang ada di depan nya hanya berbeda satu kelas ketika di senior high dulu. Dan ia jelas tau apa yang akan terjadi jika anak nya kembali bersekolah di High school secara bersamaan kembali. Teriakan Fans tidak akan bisa di tolerir nanti.

TOK TOK TOK

Tiga kali ketukan pintu terdengar keras cukup untuk membuat Tsunade tersadar dari lamunan nya.

"Masuk. " Ujar nya kemudian. Dari arah pintu terlihat wanita muda yang berusia kepala dua sedang berdiri dengan tangan yang memegang map- map yang entah apa isi nya.

"Tch, kau masih sibuk dengan pernikahan mu, ya. Ya sudah, ini murid yang akan masuk ke kelas mu. " Ujar Tsunade saat wanita yang dikenal sebagai Anko Mitarashi itu mendekat. Pandangan nya mengarah kepada Anko.

"Baiklah. Ayo. " Ujar Anko dengan berbalik dan melangkahkan kaki nya cepat. Semua yang ada disana mengerutkan kening nya. Tsunade hanya menghela nafas. Sebegitu buru- buru nya kah sampai ia terlihat panik seperti itu. Tapi mungkin wajar sajalah, pernikahan nya tinggal di depan mata, jadi mana mungkin di tinggalkan.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Naruto melangkah mengikuti Anko yang berjalan dengan tergesa- gesa. Sepanjang perjalanan tidak henti- hentinya mereka mendengar teriakan dari para gadis yang melihat mereka dari arah jendela. Tidak seperti di London yang tidak mengijinkan murid nya berteriak ketika pelajaran berlangsung. Para gadis hanya akan berteriak ketika istirahat tiba atau ketika pulang sekolah.

Namun sekarang sepertinya tidak lagi, para murid perempuan menatap mereka berlima dengan pandangan yang seakan- akan menelanjangi mereka.

Anko masuk terlebih dulu ketika sudah sampai pada kelas yang di atas nya terpampang XII- 1. Mereka tahu aturan dan menunggu Anko- sensei menyuruh mereka masuk.

"Kalian yang di luar. Silahkan masuk. "Anko yang berkata seperti itu membuat Sasuke dan yang lain nya langsung melangkah masuk. Dan sama seperti sebelum nya, terdengar teriakan histeris dari para gadis yang kebetulan terlihat centil- centil.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian. " Anko berkata tanpa memandang ke arah anak baru itu dan malah merapikan map- map yang akan di berikan ke Kakashi nanti. Map- map yang berisi data tentang dirinya dan surat- surat untuk pernikahan nya nanti.

"Uchiha Sasuke. " Sasuke memperkenalkan dirinya dengan cool dan membuat murid- murid menjerit tidak karuan saat Sasuke memperkenalkan diri nya.

Pandangan Onyx Sasuke terfokus pada satu hal yang ada disana. Seorang gadis dengan raut wajah lembut dan pancaran tegas di wajah nya sedang mengerjakan tugas entah apa itu. Senyum seringai mengembang di wajah nya yang tampan, mungkin gadis itu bagus untuk dijadikan korban ke playboy- an nya.

Ia bahkan terlihat malas meski hanya menoleh ke arah depan. Namun Sasuke bersumpah akan membuat gadis yang terlihat cantik dan lembut itu bertekuk lutut dan memohon agar dijadikan kekasih oleh nya.

Pandangan nya sedikit menukik tajam saat melihat ia tersenyum saat Neji memperkenalkan diri nya. mungkin tertarik, why not?

"Temari bisakah kau mengurus mereka. Aku ada tugas penting. " Anko meninggalkan kelas setelah melihat seorang gadis blonde dengan kuncir empat menganggukan kepala nya. gadis itu melangkah anggun dan menatap Sasuke.

"Dimulai dari kau, Uchiha Sasuke-, "

"Temari- chan, bisakah aku izin pulang. Kurasa perutku mendadak ada masalah. " Ujar nya. Dapat Sasuke rasakan bahu Neji menegang sebelum menyerobot berbicara izin mengantarkan.

Owh, rupa nya Neji adalah Sepupu Hinata. Ck, kalau begini ia tidak akan susah mendapatkan gadis itu, Neji pasti bisa membantu nya. tapi, Hei, ia Uchiha. Uchiha selalu bisa melakukan nya sendiri bukan.

"Biar aku saja yang mengantar nya. " Ujar Sasuke. Dapat ia rasakan sahabat- sahabat nya cengo sebelum Temari berdecak dengan kesal bahwa ia yang mengantarkan nya.

"Jangan ribut! Cepatlah Hinata kesakitan! " Ujar gadis berambut pink dan menoleh ke arah gadis berambut Indigo panjang yang Sasuke ketahui bernama Hyuuga Hinata dengan khawatir.

Temari berniat melangkah mendekati Hinata sebelum ada panggilan yang membuat ia, Neji dan Tenten tidak bisa mengantar nya.

"Uchiha, kali ini aku serahkan kepada mu. " Neji berkata kepada Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam nya yang seperti samurai siap menghunuskan pedangnya pada sebilah kayu.

"Hn. " Sasuke hanya menjawab nya seperti biasa. Kosa kata yang selalu menjadi andalan nya. lagipula ia punya niat terselubung dibalik itu kan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**Yey, akhirnya selesai Update. Buat yang nantiin Fic Jamais Rein Attendu, sekarang udah Update nih. Bosen nungguin Heart Of The Emperor'yang Review nya lama, mendingan ini dulu aja yang di Update, bener nggak bener ngak, bener aja dehh.**

**Buat yang ngerasa Feel nya kurang, Yuko minta maaf yang sebesar- besar nya, kondisi Yuko udah beberapa hari ini kurang fit. Terakhir kali publish chapter yang sebelumnya juga kondisi kesehatan Yuko kurang baik, jadi Yuko minta maaf kalo ada yang merasa Fic ini Feel nya kurang.**

**Yuko mau bales yang Review nih.**

**Guest :** Hehehe, Yuko udah Update kan. Dan kalo soal itu sih, Yuko bakalan buat mereka berdua bersatu. Kalo Guest- san baca dan menghayati dari awal pasti bakalan tau kalo Hinata rapuh tanpa Sasuke seperti ia yang melihat cerminan dari Sasuke di dalam diri Kaori. Dan kalo soal baca nggak baca sih terserah aja.

**Nivellia Neil** **:** Ah, Yuko juga mau buat Sasuke jatuh bangun pas ngejar Hinata, tapi itu di chapter selanjutnya aja ya. Sekarang balik ke masa lalu dulu.

**Animea Lover Ya- Ha** **:** SasuHina sekarang emang sepi. Nggak tau pada kemana, makanya, bantu dong buat bikin SasuHina, ngeramein aja.

**Meong :** Ini udah panjang kan.

**Chibi beary** **:** Kalo Sasu mati, Hinata sama siapa dong?

**Gece :** Yuko kurang mendalami Feel nya, lagian waktu itu kondisi Yuko kurang fit, jadinya kaya gitu deh.

**Nafita 137 :** Hinata nggak tomboy kok. Cuma,, engh, gimana ya bilang nya. liat di chapter depan aja deh

**RisufuyaYUI :** Ini udah lanjut kan

**Riz Riz 21** : Aduh. Yuko nggak sedih kok, dan kata- kata yang kemarin juga nggak nyakitin Yuko kok. Jadi Riz- san jangan nangis yaaa.

**Sana Uchiga :** Ah, salam kenal Sana- san, Yuko disini. Orang dari masa lalu nya, SasuHina ya, mungkin di chapter depan ada.

**MuFyLin : **Iya, ini udah Update kok. Disini mungkin udah ada jawaban nya kan kenapa Sasuke jadiin Hinata pacar dan pastinya udah ngebayangin dong kenapa Sasuke ngebuang Hinata pas Hinata hamil..

**Buat semua nya, makasih atas Review nya ya. Yuko terharu sekali, niat nya sih Cuma mau fokus ke Fic yang Heart Of The Emperor's sama Feelings Of Love, tapi banyak yang minta Jamais Rein Attendu di lanjut, jadinya ya, Yuko lanjut sekarang deh.**

**Buat yang penasaran sama masa lalu SasuHina, mungkin chapter depan baru ada kebersamaan mereka. Jadi, nantiin terus Fic Yuko yang imut dan keren ini ya.**

**PS: Yuko itu cowok.**


	6. Jamais Rien Attendu 6

**Disclamer Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuHina**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Family, and Romance**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sekarang sedang berada di dalam mobil metalic milik pria itu. Tadi ketika keluar dari kelas, ia sempat di papah oleh Sasuke sebentar sampai di parkiran sebelum memasuki mobil pemuda itu yang terlihat sangat mewah.

Mobil dijalankan Sasuke dengan kecepatan tinggi, dari tadi Hinata tidak henti- henti nya memegangi perutnya yang terasa ngilu. Sasuke akhirnya sampai di Haruno's Hospital. Rumah sakit yang dibangun oleh keluarga Sakura, dan cabang yang tersebar dimana- mana. Hinata keluar dengan dibantu oleh Sasuke yang entah kenapa berlaku dengan sangat baik pada nya.

Ibu Sakura, Mebuki yang kebetulan lewat langsung berteriak panik dan membantu Sasuke untu memapah nya masuk ke ruangan nya untuk di periksa. Awalnya Mebuki hanya memberikan Hinata alkohol di perutnya agar lambung di perutnya mendingin, namun bukan nya membaik, perut Hinata malah makin sakit rasanya panas.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Mebuki menrongsen keadaan Hinata dengan gadis itu yang disuruh nya terlentang. Awalnya Hinata menolak dengan alasan malu, namun Mebuki mendeathglare Hinata hingga membuat gadis itu mau tidak mau terlentang.

Dadanya yang besar menjulang itu terhampar dihadapan Sasuke. Meski masih terbalut dengan kemeja sekolah yang melekat di tubuh nya, Sasuke tau dada nya pasti nyaman jika dimainkan ketika bercinta. Sasuke menggeleng, mencoba mengenyahkan pemikiran nya tentang seks yang akan membuat celana nya sempit.

Ia harus mempunyai strategi untuk mendapatkan Hinata dulu. Ya, mendapatkan nya, dan ia bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan Hinata dan dengan suka rela. fufufu

Mebuki membuka dua kancing kemeja Hinata dari bawah hingga menampakan perut nya yang datar serta putih. Ia lalu menekan lambung Hinata menggunakan dua jari nya, dan itu cukup menyakitkan. Mebuki lalu tersenyum, jangan meremehkan tentang pengetahuan nya soal penyakit begini.

Baginya penyakit Hinata masih dalam katagori cetek, dan ia yang terlalu bodoh karena saking panik nya sampai langsung ingin melakukan perongsenan.

Sasuke dapat merasakan wajah nya sedikit panas, matanya tidak bisa ia palingkan dari perut Hinata yang mulus dan rata itu. Ingin rasanya ia tahu bagaimana rasanya menyentuh nya sedikit saja. Merasakan kelembutan dan kehangatan dari perut dan tubuh Hinata yang putih itu. Merasakan bagaimana perut itu menindih nya, dan merasakan bagaimana ia membelai perut itu.

Pandangan Sasuke beralih ke arah bawah, dimana rok Hinata sedikit tersingkap membuat Sasuke dapat melihat paha Hinata yang putih mulus berisi namun montok. Ia ingin mencoba bagaimana rasanya jika paha itu mengapit pinggang nya, belum lagi bibir mungil nya yang nanti menyerukan nama nya berkali- kali. Sasuke rasanya tidak sabar untuk menaklukan gadis itu.

"...ha- san,...-Chiha- san... –Uchiha- san! " Hinata berseru dengan menatap Sasuke tajam. Mebuki hanya tersenyum geli, bukan hanya Sasuke yang terpesona akan tubuh Hinata yang mungil namun berisi, sepupu Ino saja yang dulu pernah dekat dengan Hinata bahkan sangat terobsesi untuk menjadikan Hinata milik nya karena tergoda dengan tubuh nya.

Namun bukan Hinata nama nya jika ia tidak bisa melawan. Yang ia tahu dari Sasori, teman akrab Hinata dandan sepupu Ino, -Deidara-, bahwa Deidara bahkan pernah memaksa guru seni bernama Kurenai, hanya karena ingin berpasangan dengan Hinata yang waktu itu akan menampilkan Drama. Untung saja Hinata keluar dan digantikan dengan Saara.

"Ah, ya? " Tanya Sasuke dengan cool nya. Hinata hanya menghela nafas sebelum mengancingkan kembali kemeja nya yang sempat dibuka oleh Mebuki untuk memeriksa keadaan nya tadi. Hinata mencoba bangun dengan dibantu Mebuki, ia dan Mebuki sudah saling mengenal sejak ia dan Sakura masih di Taman kanak- kanak.

Selain itu, ibu Hinata dan Mebuki pun sudah berteman dari sekolah menengah pertama, jadi ya mereka tidak sungkan lagi.

"Kurasa kau harus menjaga mata mu agar tidak jelalatan. " Sindir Hinata dengan mata yang mendelik ke arah Sasuke membuat Sasuke malu, biasanya para gadis yang akan mengejar- ngejar dirinya untuk ditiduri, sekarang dengan nyaman nya gadis ini menyindir nya dengan kata- kata pedas, dan di depan Mebuki pula. Huh, jika sepeti ini, mau ditaruh dimana harga dirinya yang setinggi langit.

"Khekhekhe, kau terpesona juga, Hn? Banyak yang mendekati gadis mungil anak teman ku ini hanya karena tubuh nya. " Ujar Mebuki merangkul tubuh Hinata yang ada diranjang membuat ranjang itu sedikit berdecit.

"Ya, dan mereka semua berakhir di rumah sakit dengan luka cedera yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. " Hinata mendengus dengan pandangan yang menajam kearah Sasuke. Mungkin saja Sasuke itu diam- diam mempunyai maksud tersembunyi dari menolong nya, why not?.

Ia kaya? jelas. Cantik? tentu saja. Pintar? Jenius. Seksi? Sangat . Tapi pintar beladiri, dan jangan harap kau akan keluar dari suatu tempat dengan keadaan baik- baik saja jika menyentuh nya sedikit saja.

"Umh, lagipula aku heran? Kenapa mereka hanya mengincar tubuh mu? " Ujar Mebuki tersenyum tipis dan memandang Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

Sial, ia merasa disudutkan disini, tidak ada kah yang bisa membantunya? Ia merasa sedang di introgasi disini.

"Jangan seperti orang yang tidak pernah muda Oba- san. " Hinata memandang Mebuki dengan senyum lembut penuh arti membuat Mebuki tertawa setelah nya.

Ia tahu apa makna senyuman Hinata, ia tau, dan sangat tahu apa maksud dari senyuman Hinata itu. Ia juga pernah muda, sebelum nya ia juga pernah seperti Hinata, bahkan Sakura saja sudah bercerita mengenai dirinya dan Hinata yang selalu digoda kalau kemana- mana. Maka dari itu, Mebuki mengajarkan anak nya agar pintar beladiri seperti Hinata, atau paling tidak Karate saja sudah cukup.

"Maksud mu.. seks? " Ujar Mebuki dengan nada menggoda dan mengerling kearah Sasuke yang tampak nya acuh- acuh saja. Namun siapa yang tau didalam nya ia sedang panik atau apa.

"Tentu saja, memang nya apa lagi. " Ujar Hinata tertawa pelan dan tersenyum kearah Mebuki yang dibalas dengan senyuman lembut juga. Mebuki sudah menganggap Hinata adalah anak nya sendiri, Sakura juga tidak keberatan menganggap Hinata adik nya. lagipula mana ada orang yang tidak mau menjadikan Hinata Hyuuga yang notabene akan menguasai Hyuuga corp sebagai adik. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak mau.

"Oba- san. Kurasa aku akan pulang sekarang, aku ingin istirahat. " Ujar Hinata dengan menatap Mebuki.

Mebuki seakan lupa waktu jika berbicara dengan Hinata, gadis itu berbeda dengan Sakura yang selalu berbeda tipe obrolan dengan nya, Hinata selalu nyambung jika diajak ngobrol.

"Ah, iya aku lupa waktu. " Ujar Mebuki dengan melangkah ke meja kerja nya.

Sasuke ikut membantu Hinata berdiri, awal nya bantuan Sasuke ditepis kasar oleh Hinata, namun Hinata tidak mampu berdiri sendiri karena perut nya yang merasa sedikit sakit, jadinya Sasuke membantu nya. Dan merasakan bagaimana lembut nya tangan Hinata yang meresapi tangan nya yang kasar itu.

Sasuke memapah Hinata pergi ke meja sang dokter. Awalnya ketika pertama kali memapah Hinata, Sasuke tidak begitu merasakan nya karena panik akan Hinata yang terlihat sangat kesakitan dan selalu memegangi perut nya, tapi kali ini Sasuke bersumpah menikmati waktu nya untuk memapah tubuh Hinata yang bisa dibilang mungil.

Pundak nya yang kecil, namun nyaman untuk direngkuh. Tangan nya yang mulus namun kuat. Badan nya yang proposional namun seksi. Dan mungkin saja nikmat bila diajak bertarung diranjang, yah, kau tau lah maksud sebenarnya dari bertarung itu.

Sasuke mendudukan tubuh Hinata di kursi depan meja dokter. Dokter Mebuki tampak nya tengah sibuk menuliskan resep obat yang cocok untuk putri sahabat nya dan gadis yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anak sendiri itu.

"Umh, kurasa ini cocok. Ingat Hinata, jangan telat makan lagi. kulihat dari pemeriksaan mu, lambungmu hanya di isi dengan makanan ringan. " Ujar Mebuki menyerahkan resep obat yang akan Hinata ambil di apotik rumah sakit itu. Hinata hanya membalas nya dengan tersenyum sebelum menyahuti nya.

"Aku memang hanya memakan makanan ringan. Akhir- akhir ini, kulihat Tou- san sering pulan larut hanya karena mengerjakan laporan- laporan perusahaan, aku kasihan dan akhirnya membantu Tou- san mengerjakan Laporan nya yang ia bawa kerumah. " Ujar Hinata dengan senyum yang tidak lepas dari wajah nya.

Mebuki diam- diam mendengus, kenapa anak di depan nya itu masih bisa berbuat baik pada ayah nya yang suka memukuli nya tanpa sebab itu. Mebuki tersenyum sedih melihat Hinata, bahkan anak itu tidak menyimpan dendam sama sekali untuk ayah nya yang memang berubah sejak kematian ibu Hinata beberapa tahun silam itu.

Mebuki tahu, jelas tahu bahwa Hiashi selalu berlaku keras terhadap Hinata. Berbeda dengan Hanabi yang selalu ia manjakan, Hinata cenderung ia didik dengan keras dan mengatur nya bagaikan boneka yang memang dibuat untuk disuruh- suruh. Kematian sahabat nya, atau ibu Hinata telah membuat Hiashi berubah.

"Huh, kalau aku punya anak laki- laki, akan kujodohkan dengan mu, Hinata. " Mebuki berkata dengan mengelus tangan Hinata yang ada di atas meja. Pandangan nya berbinar- binar pada saat mengatakan itu, sama seperti Sakura jika menghayalkan sesuatu, pasti mimik wajah nya selalu berbinar. Hinata sudah hapal tabiat sifat sahabat nya yang berambut mencolok itu.

"Sumimasen. Bisakah pembicaraan nya cepat berakhir. "Ujar Sasuke dengan menghela nafas bosan dibelakang Hinata. Jika ia tahu bila membantu Hinata pergi kedokter akan menyebalkan begini harus nya ia memikir ulang tentang hal itu. Tapi ada untung nya juga sih, seperti melihat perut Hinata yang mulus, meski harus terkena sindiran dari Mebuki dan Hinata.

"Ah, aku lupa waktu lagi. " Mebuki tertawa canggung dan berdiri dari duduk nya. ia mengecup pipi kanan dan kiri Hinata sebelum mempersilahkan Hinata keluar dari ruangan nya yang mewah namun berbau obat itu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Hinata sudah ada di dalam mobil mewah Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih baik setelah Mebuki memeriksa nya, setidaknya ia sedikit tenang dengan diagonis Mebuki yang hanya mengatakan bahwa ia hanya maag, namun jauh dari lubuk hatinya ia berharap dapat sakit parah atau kecelakaan hingga koma sehingga ayah nya datang menjenguk nya atau untuk sekedar melihat nya, ia sudah sangat bahagia.

"Kau melamun sejak keluar dari rumah sakit, Hyuuga- san. " Ujar Sasuke datar membuat Hinata terbangun dari lamunan singkat nya tentang penyakit atau kecelakaan itu. Hinata hanya tersenyum canggung dan menatap keluar jendela, ditangan nya terdapat bungkusan obat yang baru dibeli nya di apotik rumah sakit.

"Uchiha- san. Kenapa kau baik padaku? " Tanya Hinata memandang Sasuke yang tengah mengemudi. Pria tampan itu masih fokus dan tidak memperdulikan Hinata yang menatap nya karena heran.

"Apakah aku salah berbuat baik pada orang lain, Hyuuga- san? " Ujar Sasuke mengalihkan pandangan nya singkat kearah Hinata yang masih memandang nya. Mata Onyx nya bergulir mengemudikan mobil metallic itu, pandangan nya tidak mengalih dan masih tetap fokus kearah depan.

"Tidak. Ah, jangan memanggilku Hyuuga- san. Kesan nya jadi kau sedang menyebut ayahku. " Hinata tersenyum geli dan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke jendela samping nya. Melihat pemandangan yang sehari- hari sudah menjadi rutinitas nya.

"Dan panggil aku Sasuke saja. " Ucapan Sasuke membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah pria itu. Jika kau dengan teliti melihat wajah nya, dapat kau lihat seringai tipis dari pria itu yang ditunjukan untuk gadis yang ada disamping nya yang mungkin saja sebentar lagi akan menjadi milik nya itu.

"Ya. Ngomong- ngomong kenapa kau pindah kesini, Sasuke- san? Kelulusan kan tinggal tiga bulan lagi? " Tanya Hinata dengan pose yang berfikir. Jari nya ia letakan di dagu dan mata nya menatap ke atas seolah sedang berfikir. Dan pose itu cukup untuk membuat semburat merah tipis kembali menjalari pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke juga tidak tau mengapa ia jadi seperti ini. Hanya karena pose itu saja ia sudah mengeluarkan semburat, apalagi nanti di ranjang. Apakah ia akan mimisan? Heh, jangan pernah harap. Ia pernah meniduri gadis- gadis yang menjadi teman kencan nya, jadi mana mungkin ia akan mimisan hanya karena meniduri satu gadis yang belum dikenal nya.

Tapi, mungkin ia harus berfikir kembali. Hinata adalah sepupu Neji, dan Neji hampir menguasai seluruh beladiri yang ada di dunia. Dan tadi saja ketika Hinata kesaktan Neji sudah khawatir, apalagi ketika ia meniduri sepupu nya itu. Yang ada jadi ikan pepes dia oleh Neji yang notabene sahabat nya.

"Entahlah. Ayah dan ibuku menyuruhku disini. " Ujar Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan melonggarkan sedikit dasi yang ada dileher nya, membuat nya terlihat.. sexy.

"Oh. " Hinata hanya ber'oh' ria dan mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali dari Sasuke kearah jendela. Sasuke melirik Hinata sekilas dari ekor mata nya dapat ia lihat Hinata sedang melamun kembali entah apa yang ada difikiran nya.

Setelah itu hening, tidak ada percakapan dari kedua nya. Sasuke yang sedang menyetir namun fikiran nya memikirkan cara untuk menaklukan hati sang pewaris Hyuuga itu.

Sedangkan Hinata sedang berfikir bagaimana cara nya agar ayah nya tidak selalu mengomeli nya, dan ia yakin, setelah ini ayah nya pasti akan mengomeli nya dengan alasan membolos, kadang ia berfikir bahwa ayah nya harus dinas saja di luar negeri dengan jangka waktu yang lama dan ia bebas di rumah. Mengadakan kerja kelompok dirumah nya ataupun pesta, barangkali.

"Ngomong- ngomong apakah kau mempunyai kekasih? " Ujar Sasuke memecah keheningan yang ada diantara mereka. Hinata mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali kearah Sasuke. Memperhatikan bagaimana ekspresi yang ditunjukan dari wajah rupawan itu. Bagaimana cara mata Onyx itu memandang nya, bukan karena ia jatuh cinta sampai memperhatikan Sasuke seperti itu, hanya saja ia ingin tahu, kenapa Sasuke menanyakan itu.

Biasa nya laki- laki yang mengatakan itu selalu saja akan mengatakan cinta padanya, dan rata- rata yang menjadi kekasih nya hanya orang yang menginginkan tubuh nya saja, dan melakukan seks, namun selalu Hinata tolak.

"Jangan bilang bahwa kau ingin jadi kekasih ku, Sasuke- san? " Ujar Hinata dengan nada menggoda. Ya, menggoda, ia hanya ingin tahu maksud dari pria itu yang menanyakan hal yang memang tidak sepantas nya dibicarakan pada orang yang memang baru bertemu.

"Tidak. " Ujar Sasuke datar dan raut wajah datar pula.

"Hu'um, baguslah. Aku belum punya kekasih. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memikirkan seperti itu, lagipula rata- rata mereka hanya mengincar tubuh ku untuk... seks. " Ucap Hinata menyertai alasan nya kenapa ia tidak mempunyai kekasih. Terdengar dari nada nya, Hinata merasa ia sudah tidak canggung lagi.

Lagipula menurut nya Sasuke orang baik, jadi apa yang harus dicurigakan?

"Hn. "

"Dimana rumah mu? "

"Ah, berhenti di depan saja, aku ingin membeli sesuatu di toko buku itu. " Ujar Hinata menujuk toko buku yang ada dipersimpangan depan.

"Kenapa tidak di rumah mu saja? " Tanya Sasuke penasaran dengan Hinata. Baginya Hinata seolah misterius, dan jujur saja, ia ingin tau lebih mengenai diri nya.

Tidak seperti gadis- gadis yang pernah ia kencani, Hinata cenderung lembut meski sedang menyindir, ya, seperti dirumah sakit tadi contoh nya. namun tetap saja menurut nya Hinata berbeda dari kebnayakan gadis- gadis lain dan itu cukup membuat Sasuke makin tertark untuk memiliki nya. well mungkin sebatas Patner seks tidak masalah bukan?

"Sudah kubilang aku ingin membeli sesuatu, Sasuke- san. " Ujar Hinata lembut dan memandang Sasuke tajam. Jika ia bawa mobil sendiri ia tidak akan menumpang pada Sasuke, namun tadi pagi ia malas membawa nya dan menumpang pada Temari dan Tenten yang kebetulan satu arah.

"Baiklah. " Sasuke mempercepat laju mobil nya dan berhenti di depan toko buku 24 jam yang tadi disebutkan oleh Hinata. Hinata tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih dan langsung pergi.

Meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang memandang nya dengan seringai lebar dan memiliki maksud tersembunyi.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata melangkahkan kaki nya ke pintu depan toko buku. Sebenarnya sudah lama ia ingin kesini, namun waktu yang sedikit dan tidak ada nya waktu luang membuat nya meninggalkan keinginan nya itu. Namun kemarin Hanabi menitipkan buku biologi untuknya belajar, dan kebetulan ia juga sedang ingin ke toko buku, jadi, why not?

Tangan nya yang putih mendorong pintu kaca itu dengan bingkai kayu yang menghiasi sisi nya. Mendorong nya hingga terbuka dan kemudian masuk kedalam. Ribuan buku dapat ia lihat dari pintu masuk toku buku itu, toko buku terbesar dan terlengkap yang dimiliki oleh Jepang dan dikelola oleh teman nya, Kisame.

Hinata awalnya tidak percaya dan tidak akan pernah percaya. Teman nya yang hobi bermain dengan ikan dan sangat menyukai ikan, malah sukses mengelola toko buku milik keluarga nya itu. Hinata fikir Kisame akan menjadi tukang ikan atau menanam bibit ikan yang nanti akan dipanen nya, tapi seperti nya Hinata harus menelan ludah nya sendiri melihat nya itu sukses dalam mengelola toko buku.

Kaki nya melangkah mendekati rak pertama yang dilihat nya. Suasana disini selalu ramai, baik siang, sore ataupun malam, selalu ramai. Banyak anak- anak yang mengobrol ataupun bercanda, meskipun sudah diatur agar tidak berisik karena menganggu, peraturan itu tidak di indahkan sama sekali oleh anak- anak yang berada disana.

Hinata menelusuri rak itu dengan melihat- lihat judul yang tertera pada samping buku nya. Melihat- lihat judul yang tertera di halaman samping dari Novel itu. Ia mengambil sebuah buku yang menurutnya menarik, sampul halaman nya berupa orang yang sedang berpelukan dan hampir berciuman.

Ia membuka- buka halaman buku itu, melihat- lihat isi nya sebelum membeli nya. Diri nya sedang serius membaca satu halaman yang dirasa nya menarik sebelum ada orang yang menepuk pundak nya pelan dan ia refleks menoleh kebelakang.

"Hinata. " Pria tinggi besar dengan kulit kebiruan berdiri didepan Hinata dengan menenteng sebuah buku entah apa itu. Hinata tersenyum ketika ia melihat pria yang ada didepan nya adalah Kisame. Teman nya yang ia temui di taman ketika ia kecil dulu, dan semenjak itu ia berteman baik dengan Kisame dan golongan nya.

"Kisame- nii, lama tidak berjumpa. " Ujar Hinata tersenyum ramah pada Kisame yang sedang tersenyum ramah. Buku yang tadi sempat ia baca itu ia tutup dan memfokus kan kembali pandangan nya kearah Kisame.

"Ya, terakhir berjumpa kau masih kelas satu senior High School. " Ucap Kisame dengan nada jenaka dan mengacak- acak rambut Hinata yang diikat ponytail.

"Dan terakhir berjumpa dengan mu, saat kelulusan kuliah mu, eh. " Balas Hinata kembali dengan nada Jenaka. Pria didepan nya tertawa mendengar ucapan Hinata yang jenaka itu.

"Ya. Ngomong- ngomong, kau mencari buku apa? " Tanya Kisame melirik buku yang tengah dibuka oleh Hinata kembali.

"Novel, maybe. " Jawab nya dengan pandangan yang masih terfokus kearah buku yang dipegang nya. Halaman nya ia buka kembali setelah menelusuri singkat bacaan yang ada di Novel itu.

"Romance dan Tragedy, hn? Karya William Shakespeare, Romeo dan Juliet. Salah satu Novel nya yang masih populer meski sudah dua abad lebih. Kau pintar memilih nya, Hinata. " Ujar Kisame saat ia melirik judul yang tertera disampul buku yang sedang dipegang oleh teman nya itu, Hinata.

"Benarkah? " Tanya Hinata memastikan. Tangan nya menutup kembali buku itu dan mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali kearah Kisame.

"Ya. Dan kenapa kau sudah ada disini saat jam masih menunjukan waktu belajar, hn? " Tanya Kisame saat tangan nya melirik jam tangan yang sedang melingkari tangan nya yang berwarna kebiruan itu.

"Aku kurang sehat, dan tadi kerumah sakit, Mebuki- Obasan mengatakan bahwa aku maag. Dan kau tahukan kenapa aku tidak langsung pulang? " Jawab sekaligus tanya Hinata terhadap Kisame. Kisame awal nya kaget karena Hinata mengatakan bahwa ia sakit, namun ia dapat mengerti dan mengangguk.

"Tentu. " Jawab nya dengan senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajah nya.

"Adakah cerita selain Romeo and Juliet yang bergenre sama? " Tanya Hinata membuka- buka kembali buku yang tadi sekilas dibaca nya itu.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku tau Novel Romance mana yang bagus untuk dibaca. " Jawab Kisame tersenyum dan membuka- buka halaman buku yang ada ditangan nya dan menampilkan judul- judul cerita Novel yang entah apa itu.

"Benarkah? " Tanya Hinata melirik kearah Kisame yang kini sedang menutup buku yang yang tadi sempat dibuka nya.

"Tentu. Ikuti aku. " Jawab Kisame yang kini berjalan didepan Hinata dengan langkah gagah. Tangan Kisame menyusuri buku- buku yang terlihat menarik untuk dibaca sebelum mengambil salah satu buku yang ada dirak itu dan memberikan nya pada Hinata yang kini sedang melihat- lihat buku yang terlihat menarik.

"Pride and Prejudice? " Tanya Hinata saat buku itu sudah berpindah tangan ketangan nya. tangan nya membuka- buka buku itu dan membaca nya sekilas sebelum mengalihkan pandangan nya kembali kearah Kisame.

"Ya. Dan ini, A Romantic Story About Serena. Mungkin kisah nya memang kisah dewasa. Namun ini termasuk Tragedy dan Romance. " Ujar Kisame memberikan buku itu ketangan Hinata yang kini menadang dihadapan nya.

"Pilihan yang bagus. " Komentar nya saat membaca sinopsis singkat cerita itu dan ia langsung tertarik. Apalagi membaca halaman akhir dimana Serena harus memilih antara Rafi dengan Damian.

"Ya, dan ini The Devil Who Tamed Her. Dan Baby proposal. " Ujar Kisame memberikan dua buku kembali ketangan Hinata yang masih membaca halaman- halaman yang dikebet nya secara asal.

"Bagaimana sinopsis nya? " Tanya Hinata menutup buku yang tadi sempat dibaca nya dan membuka kembali buku yang tadi diberikan oleh Kisame, Baby proposal.

"Aku tidak tau, aku belum pernah membaca nya. Lagipula itu edisi terbarunya. " Jawab Kisame mengangkat bahu nya. Hinata mengerutkan kening nya dan ikut mengangkat bahunya cuek.

"Aku akan membaca nya, ngomong- ngomong ini semua harga nya berapa? " Tanya Hinata mengangkat empat buku yang tadi sempat dibaca nya singkat.

"Untukmu gratis. " Kisame nyengir sebentar sebelum terkekeh akan ucapan Hinata yang riang menerima buku itu. Toh, ia masih punya beberapa buku salinan serupa yang dikirimkan oleh Agen.

"Wah, arigatou Kisame- nii. Ah, aku juga butuh buku Biologi, bisakah aku meminta nya juga? " Tanya Hinata dengan tatapan berbinar- binar nya membuat Kisame tidak kuasa menahan kekehan nya melihat Hinata yang dilihatnya lucu seperti gadis polos itu.

"Tentu saja, Imotou. " Ujar Kisame mengacak kembali pucuk rambut Hinata yang berwarna indah itu. Mata Hinata bertambah riang saat mendengar persetujuan dari Kisame itu.

"Yey. " Sorak nya girang dan setengah melompat membuat Kisame tergelak akan kelakuan Hinata yang menurutnya seperti anak kecil itu. Namun Kisame rasa, Hinata memang masih anak kecil. Tentu saja dimata nya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N : Pasti semua binggung ya tentang hubungan Hinata, Kisame dan Sasori yang dibahas di chapter sebelum nya dan Kisame yang dibahas di chapter ini.

Hinata sama Sasori itu sahabat, tapi awalan persahabatan mereka dimulai sejak ayah nya Saso- chan menjalin kerja sama dengan Hyuuga, dan sejak itulah mereka dekat. Sedangkan Kisame, mereka deket gara- gara Hinata yang waktu itu main ditaman dan ketemu sama Kisame yang lagi maenin ikan di kolam taman itu, sedangkan Dei- chan, dia senior Hinata yang udah lulus.

Sasori dan Kisame sama Hinata itu umur nya terpaut jauh, kalo di itung, mungkin sekarang Sasori udah nikah sama Hanare dan udah punya anak, Fujita, sedangkan Kisame lagi jomlo. Dan Dei- chan emang suka banget sama Hinata sampe terobsesi. Fujita sekarang kira- kira umur nya tiga tahun empat tahun gitu.

Gituloh, jadi jangan binggung lagi ya tentang chapter ini.

Yuko mau balesin Review.

**Syura : **Umh, niat nya juga Yuko mau bikin Sasu- chan ngejar Hina- sama, tapi, kita liat aja lah dichapter selanjutnya.

**Lulukminam :** Maaf sebelumnya karena Yuko Update nya telat. Yuko Hiatus sementara karena menjelang hari raya, jadi Yuko harap, Luluk- san bisa memaklumi nya.

**Guest :** Gomen Yuko update nya lama. Yuko Hiatus sementara sih selama menjelang hari raya. Yuko harap, Guest- san memaklumi nya.

**Ayzhar :** Yuko rasa pertanyaan tentang penyakit Hinata udah dijawab disini. Dan Sasuke nggak melakukan apa- apa kok, palingan Cuma PDKT doang.

**Chibi Beary :** Sama Gaa- rakun? Apanya?

**Harumi :** Maaf buat keterlambatan nya. Yuko Hiatus selama menjelang hari raya, dan Yuko harap Harumi- san memaklumi nya.

**Lavenderchia :** Waw, kalo yang ini panjang kah? Memang, niat awal pantat ayam- kun emang nggak baik sama Hina- sama. Tapi nantinya dia bakalan nyesel kok. Liat aja dichapter depan OK

**Nafita 137 :** Gomen kalo feel nya kurang dapet. Yuko nggak berpengalaman jadi Bad Boy kaya pantat ayam- kun sih. Tapi mungkin dichapter depan Yuko usahain Feelnya biar dapet.

** :** Ah, mungkin kalo ngebuang Hinata itu masih lama, tapi Yuko usahain Updatenya cepet biar chapter ngebuang nya juga cepet.

**MuFyLin :** Makasih dukungan semangatnya. Tapi emang dari wajah nya juga pantat ayam- kun keliatan Playboy kan.

**Jolie luv :** Wah, kita satu hati ternyata **peluk-peluk** mungkin Yuko bakalan Update Fic kedua itu secara selang- seling, biar nggak terlalu bosen gitu.

**Karelia Vindya :** Yeah, thanks.

**Sana Uchiga :** Makasih atas semangat nya.

**Riz Riz 21 :** Umh, Riz- san **garuk-garuk kepala** panggil Yuko aja, nggak usah pake –san.

**Nivellia Neil :** Wah, Update nya kelamaan ya sampe lupa **garuk-garuk** emang sih, bagi yang baru baca mungkin alur nya sedikit membingungkan. Tapi kalo selalu baca Author Note nya, dijamin deh nggak bakalan binggung.

**Buat semua nya, Yuko harap kalian selalu membaca Author Note nya. disitu Yuko cantumkan sumber masalah yang mungkin akan membuat kalian binggung. **

**Dan satu hal lagi, makasih buat semua nya yang Review, Yuko harap kalian Review lagi. karena Review kalian bagaikan udara yang menyejukan hati Yuko dan membakar semangat Yuko agar menulis Fic.**

_**MINAL AIZIN WALFAIZIN : MOHON MAAF LAHIR DAN BATIN**_


	7. Jamais Rien Attendu 7

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**T**

**SasuHina**

**-Yukori Kazaqi-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Yuko-**

Gadis manis itu sekarang sudah berada di depan rumahnya yang bergaya arsitektur Eropa kuno. Dua satpam yang menjaga gerbang rumah itu dengan cepat keluar dari posnya dan langsung membuka'kan gerbang yang tinggi menjulang itu agar sang putri Hyuuga bisa masuk ke rumahnya. Hinata hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman saat kakinya memijak kedalam halaman rumahnya yang luas.

Beberapa pelayan yang kebetulan lewat langsung membungkukan badan nya melihat siapa yang tengah berjalan. Senyum sapa seperti biasa yang membuatnya terlihat ramah.

Dua pelayan membuka'kan pintu rumahnya yang besar itu sehingga ia cuma harus berjalan melewatinya saja. Kakinya yang jenjang berjalan begitu anggun memasuki lantai marmer yang sedang dipijakinya sekarang, berbeda dengan langkahnya, kakinya bergerak cepat namun terlihat anggun. Benar-benar Hyuuga sejati.

Ia memang ingin cepat sampai ke kamarnya, masalahnya sebentar lagi adalah jam makan siang –menurut ayahnya-, dan biasanya, jam segitu adalah jamnya sang ayah –Hyuuga Hiashi- pulang untuk mengambil makan siangnya. Ia jarang-jarang makan di cafetaria, menurutnya itu hanya menghambur-hamburkan uang, lagipula itu tidak sehat.

Yang tidak ia inginkan adalah sang ayah yang mengetahui bahwa ia pulang, ayahnya akan marah. Ia tahu, bahwa pria itu tidak akan pernah mau mendengar ucapan nya, sekalipun ucapan nya adalah fakta sekalipun. Dari dulu ayahnya memang terlihat sangat membencinya, semenjak ibunya meninggal, ayahnya selalu melihatnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda. Tatapan yang tidak ditunjukan kepada Neji atau Hanabi, tatapan yang hanya ditunjukan olehnya. Tatapan yang mengandung emosi.

Kakinya mendekati tangga, namun suara maskulin yang datar benar-benar membuatnya terdiam ditempat.

"Hinata? Kau'kah itu? " Hyuuga Hiashi. Harusnya tadi ia pulang ketika sekolah benar-benar usai.

Tubuhnya berbalik menghadap kearah ayahnya. Tatapan nya biasa, dengan senyum yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Ia berbalik. Menghadap kearah ayahnya yang menampilkan emosi itu, pandangan itu lagi. Pandangan yang entah kenapa membuatnya muak, malas, dan bisa dibilang lelah, namun mau bagaimana'pun, ia tidak akan pernah bisa mengubah pandangan ayahnya.

"Ya. Kau sudah pulang ayah? " Hinata bertanya dengan senyum yang masih melekat diwajahnya. Dapat ia lihat ayahnya yang berjalan mendekatinya, berjalan dengan tenang namun menyimpan emosi. Ia tahu sangat tau. Terlihat dari aura yang dipancarkan nya, ia tau, sangat tau. Dengan aura dingin yang menguar, ditambah dengan angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka, bahkan beberapa pelayan yang hendak ke dapur yang berada di belakang tangga'pun mengurungkan niatnya ketika merasakan aura yang tidak mengenakan yang keluar dari tubuh Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Kau bolos. " Bukan pertanyaan, melainkan pernyataan. Pernyataan yang di vonis begitu saja keluar dari mulut Hiashi.

"Tidak. Aku sedikit sakit tadi, maka dari itu aku pulang. Kalau kau tidak percaya, tanyakan saja pada, Neji-nii. " Kata demi kata keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya, membuat pandangan tajam yang penuh emosi itu mengarah padanya.

"Kau menyedihkan. "

**Brukk**

Dorongan itu terjadi begitu saja. Membuat tubuhnya jatuh terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Lagi dan lagi, tubuhnya rasanya kelu. Tidak bisa membalas apa yang ia lakukan, apa yang sang ayah lakukan, ia tidak bisa membalas.

"Hyuuga tidak membutuhkan gadis lemah sepertimu. Gadis yang hanya berlindung dari para orang yang menyayanginya, orang yang melindunginya seperti Neji."

Dan setelah mengatakan itu, sang ayah berbalik pergi, meninggalkan sang anak yang menunduk sendiri meratapi nasibnya yang memuakan. Bahkan tidak dipercayai oleh ayahnya sendiri. Khe, menggelikan.

Tangan rapuh dan mungil itu menyangga dirinya untuk bagun diatas lantai yang bahkan tidak bisa menyisakan sedikit kehangatan untuknya. Hinata bangun, berdiri dengan kedua kakinya yang bahkan gemetar untuk sekedar menyangga tubuh nya yang rapuh. Gadis itu menatap kearah depan. Semuanya kosong. Tidak ada siapapun diruangan itu.

Entah kenapa Hinata seakan sedang ditinggal oleh semua orang, bahkan keluarganya'pun seakan susah untuk ia gapai. Meninggalkan nya dalam lubang hitam yang diciptakan hatinya sendiri, lubang hitam yang dinamakan kesepian. Kesepian akan kesendirian yang entah kenapa selalu ia rasakan. Kecuali ketika ia berada ditengah tengah sahabat yang selalu menerima dengan tangan terbuka.

Hinata memejamkan matanya. menutupi pancaran bola mata yang berwarna memikat namun dihalangi kesendirian itu. Ia ingin tertawa atas penderitaan nya, membiarkan orang lain yang akan menganggap nya gila karena tertawa sendiri. Namun apakah mereka tau tentang kesepian dan kesendirian Hinata yang membuat nya terasa menjadi orang gila yang bahkan bukan orang gila.

Membuka mata nya yang berwarna Light Amethyst Lavender itu, membuat orang lain seakan terhipnotis akan cantiknya bola mata yang hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga Hyuuga.

Hinata berbalik, melangkah menjauhi tangga yang akan mambawanya ke kamarnya yang sunyi. Kakinya melangkah menuju pintu yang akan membawanya keluar dari tempat yang dinamakan rumah namun terasa bagaikan neraka untuk nya itu.

Langkahnya telah sampai keluar dari rumah itu. Para pelayan yang melihatnya memberi salam padanya meski hanya sekedar menunduk hormat. Hinata yang biasanya membalasnya meski hanya tersenyum atau sekedar mengucapkan sepatah dua patah untuk membalasya kini hanya membalasnya dengan raut wajah dingin yang jarang sekali ia tunjukan.

Hinata berjalan menuju garasi yang ada disebelah rumahnya. Melewati pekarangan rumah yang sering ia tanami buah- buahan ataupun sayuran yang kadang menjadi pelarian nya dalam kebosanan. Menanam bunga- bungaan untuk memperhias pekarangan rumah Hyuuga yang akan terasa hampa ataupun suram jika tidak ada penghiasnya.

Ia tidak perduli lagi jika ayahnya akan marah nanti, ia juga sudah memutuskan untuk tidak lagi menghormati ayahnya mulai sekarang. Apa yang ia capai bagaikan tidak ada artinya dimatanya, selalu mendapat nilai nol. Peringkatnya seakan nomor satu diluar rumah, namun seakan nomor terakhir dari nomor yang memang harusnya terakhir.

Hinata mengeluarkan salah satu koleksi mobilnya yang bahkan bisa membuat para penjabat atau para artis diluar sana yang dibayar bahkan bisa membeli pulau sekaligus gigit jari.

Zenvo St1 dengan warna silver keluar dari pekarangan rumah Hyuuga dengan di iringi setiap pelayan yang membuka mulutnya secara tidak sadar karena terhipnotis dengan mobil mewah berkelas itu. Mobil yang memang hanya ada 15 unit didunia ini, dan pastinya hanyalah orang beruntung yang memilikinya.

Dan Hinata termasuk salah satunya. Mobil itu dihadiahkan oleh Yagura ketika umurnya menginjak lima belas tahun. Salah satu mantan pacarnya yang brengsek, namun tidak apa- apalah, toh ketika putus juga mobil itu tidak diambil lagi.

Rata- rata mobil mewah Hinata adalah pemberian semua, pemberian dari mantan pacarnya yang selalu ia sebut brengsek atau dari sahabatnya yang masing-masing mempunyai rambut berbeda itu.

Mobil Hinata ia kemudikan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Tidak terlalu tinggi karena memang dasarnya mobil itu berkecepatan tinggi. Memiliki kecepatan bergerak dari 0 ke 100km/jam dalam waktu kurang dari 3 detik serta kecepatan maksimum 375km/jam, prestasi yang bisa dibilang wow dari mobil ini.

Hinata mengendari mobil nya dengan pandangan dingin. Ia tidak perduli jam masih menunjukan pukul 10. 12 ataupun berapa, intinya ia ingin kemanapun asal tidak kerumah yang terasa bagaikan neraka itu.

Kecepatan nya mulai berkurang, emosinya mulai stabil. Nafas yang tadi menderu itu kini tenang, Hinata mengemudikan mobilnya menuju taman yang selalu menjadi pelariannya disaat ia sedang gelisah ataupun ada masalah yang menimpanya. Taman yang selalu menjadi teman bisunya yang selalu ia datangi.

Hinata merasakan getaran disaku baju kemejanya. Smartphonenya bergetar, entah siapa yang menelphone, Hinata tidak ambil pusing dan langsung mengangkatnya setelah menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya.

"Moshi- moshi. " Ujar Hinata dingin. Emosinya memang sudah stabil, tapi entah kenapa ia masih merasa sakit hati akan perlakuan ayahnya yang mendorongnya itu, meski bukan yang pertama kali dialami nya.

"Hinata- chan. Kau dimana? " Suara diseberang sana membuat Hinata mengernyitkan alis nya. ia menurunkan Smart phone itu dan melihat siapa yang menelphonenya. Ino Yamanaka, nama yang terpampang jelas dilayar SmartPhonenya membuat Hinata menghela nafas. Ia yakin sebentar lagi akan ada introgasi dadakan yang dilakukan sahabatnya.

"Aku sedang ada didalam mobil. " Ujarnya malas. Terkesan tidak nyambung memang dari apa yang Ino tanyakan diseberang sana. Namun mau dijawab apalagi, memang benar kenyataan nya kan?

"Tch, baka. Kau mau kemana dengan keadaan perutmu yang sedang sakit itu, hn? " Suara disana membuat Hinata mendelik terhadap Smartphonenya yang sedang ia genggam. Temari, Hinata jelas tau dari nada suara nya yang anggun namun menyimpan kekhawatiran itu.

Hinata rasa kini emosinya bertambah buruk. Terdengar dari suaranya yang biasa menyahuti orang lain dengan sopan kini malah menyahuti sahabatnya sendiri dengan malas dan terkesan ketus.

"Umh, ke taman, mungkin? " Jawab nya dengan aksen kalimat bertanya diakhir kalimatnya membuat empat orang yang ada disana menepuk dahi mereka, meski mereka tahu Hinata tidak akan melihatnya.

"Baka! Tunggu kami didepan taman. Kami akan kesana. " Temari menyudahi sambungan itu dengan seenaknya membut Hinata cengo ditempat. Ia mengangkat bahunya cuek sebelum berkonsentrasi lagi dengan kemudinya.

.

.

**-Yuko-**

.

.

Ino dan yang lain nya sekarang sedang berada disalah satu cafe Tenten dengan Hinata yang berada bersama mereka. Gadis manis dan ayu ini sudah kembali ke emosinya semula dimana ramah, baik, lembut dan tidak sombong. Mungkin karena di iming- imingi Cinnamon rolls oleh Temari dan di iming- imingi Zenzai oleh Tenten, dan disinilah mereka, menemani sang Hyuuga sulung yang tiga porsi piring Cinnamon rolls tandas ke perutnya yang datar.

Sedangkan dua mangkuk Zenzai sudah tandas dan berganti dengan Cinnamon rolls yang baru. Temari hanya tersenyum canggung terhadap Sakura, dan Ino yang menatapnya seolah berkata _**Ini- gara- gara- kau**_.

"Ah, aku minta satu porsi lagi ya. " Ucapan Hinata mengalihkan semua pasang mata yang sedang menatap kearahnya. Temari sedikit menyesal telah menawari Hinata makan kue kesukaan nya jika berakhir seperti ini.

Semua pelayan yang berada didekat mereka menatap Hinata tidak percaya, tubuh langsing proposional, pipi chuby imut, mata kaki jenjang, perut datar, tapi kenapa bisa makan sebanyak itu?

"Hinata- chan. Umh, jujur saja bukan maksudku untuk menolak permintaanmu. Hanya saja lihatlah, berapa cinnamon rolls yang kau habiskan dan tandas ke perutmu yang datar. " Ujar Tenten dengan meringis akan ucapan nya. Tatapan nya mengarah pada piring- piring yang mungkin saja sudah ada tiga lebih yang bertumpuk disamping Hinata. Jika di itung, itu hanya Cinnamon rolls, belum Zenzai nya.

"Tenten- chan, ayolah. Aku lapar kau tahu. " Hinata mengeluarkan Puppy eyes nya membuat Tenten menelan ludahnya gugup akan berpasang- pasang mata yang menatapnya tajam seolah ia sedang melakukan kesalahan besar. Padalah ia benarkan, Hinata sudah makan lebih dari tiga porsi Cinnamon rolls dan mau nambah lagi? yang ada Hinata sakit perut setelahnya.

Tapi, salah nya juga sih hingga Hinata sampai mengeluarkan puppy eyes nya yang bahkan tidak ada yang berhasil menolaknya, kecuali ayahnya.

"Tenten, berikan saja. " Temari berucap ragu dengan melirik Hinata. Ino dan Sakura tersenyum canggung dan mengelus perut mereka, tidak mengira jika nafsu makan Hinata akan parah begini ketika emosinya berubah.

"Umh, baiklah. " Tenten mengangkat tangan nya ragu dan melirik Hinata lewat ekor matanya. Pandangan gadis itu berbinar- binar membuat Tenten rasanya tidak enak, apalagi senyum polos yang keluar dari bibir sahabatnya itu membuat Tenten serasa menjadi orang terjahat didunia hanya karena tidak menuruti nya.

Waitress yang tadi dipanggil Tenten menurunkan Cinnamon rolls itu dengan ragu. Entah sudah berapa kali ia bolak- balik hanya untuk mengantarkan makanan yang sama setiap kalinya. Pelayan itu menatap Hinata yang tengah menatap kue yang ada ditangan nya dengan berbinar.

Kini sang pelayan tau kenapa anak majikan nya itu tidak bisa melawan keinginan gadis yang ada didepan nya. Tatapan nya yang polos serta binaran nya yang seperti anak kecil membuat siapa saja tidak enak untuk sekedar menolaknya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan hatinya luluh hanya karena melihat tatapan nya saat menatap kue yang ada didepan nya itu.

"Yey. " Sorak Hinata saat kue itu ada didepan nya. tanpa berucap lagi Hinata langsung memakan kue itu hingga yang ada didekatnya merasa cengo seketika.

.

.

**-Yuko-**

.

.

Hinata dan yang lain nya sekarang sedang ada di bashcame mereka. Didekat danau besar yang entah apa namanya itu, masih asri dan belum pernah di injakan oleh orang lain selain mereka -kecuali orang-orang tertentu-. Sebenarnya mereka mendapatkan lokasi itu secara tidak sengaja, waktu itu ada anjing yang mencuri sepatu Ino yang baru dibelinya hingga mereka harus mengejar nya.

Dan tidak sengaja mereka menemukan tempat ini dan _walla-_ mereka mendirikan tempat berkumpul yang ada disana. Tidak ada orang yang berani kesini, pasal nya, lokasi ini ada dibelakang taman, dan dibelakang taman itu ditumbuhi pepohonan yang bahkan tinggi menjulang membuat orang lain takut untuk memasuki nya.

Tapi siapa tau yang ada didalam nya. Sebuah aliran danau yang tenang dan menyejukan itu, biasa dipakai oleh mereka untuk berenang atau untuk mandi jika mereka menginap disana.

Mereka berniat menginap sekarang, Hinata sudah menceritakan semua nya dari awal sampai akhir. Semua nya mengerti akan kondisi Hinata dan mengangguk paham. Setelah itu mereka masuk ke gubuk yang mungkin orang lain anggap itu sebagai rumah minimalis.

Rumah itu hanyalah rumah bilik dengan diameter yang lebih dari 30 meter untuk semua ruangan dan tinggi kira- kira lima meter. Setiap kamar memiliki ruangan sempit kira- kir meter perkamar, dan itu cukup terpenuhi, mengingat hanya ada ranjang, jendela kecil dan sebuah lemari hias dan sebuah lemari di setiap kamar nya.

Sedangka meter untuk ruang tamu dimana mereka berkumpul untuk sekedar menonton TV atau bermain dengan alat elektronik lain nya. janga kalian kira tidak ada listrik, kawasan ini dekat dengan taman Tokyo, dan pastinya selalu ada asupan listrik yang biasa memenuhi anak kolongmerat itu.

Hinata dan yang lain nya sekarang sedang ada dikolam untuk air panas. Awalnya memang tidak ada, namun setelah mereka membayar beberapa orang untuk menggalinya dan dikramiki, mereka memasang alat untuk memanaskan air nya. Dan sekarang lihatlah. Tenten sedang duduk didekat tangga, Temari sedang bermain ponsel nya, Ino sedang duduk di dekat Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang tiduran dengan kepala nya yang menyangga pada tangga yang terbuat dari semen kramik.

Mereka tidak usah memikirkan baju atau yang lain nya. Intinya mereka hanya perlu datang dan semua kebutuhan sudah ada disana. Rumah minimalis modern yang didirikan untuk berkumpul dengan sahabat.

"Tch, ini siapa sih?! Apa tidak ada pekerjaan lain selain menggangguku?! " Geram Temari entah kepada siapa sambil mengutak- atik Handphone nya.

Mereka semua mengernyitkan kening, heran pada Temari yang mendadak emosi, padahal dari mereka semua hanya dialah yang paling baik mengatur emosinya meski dalam keadaan apapun.

"Siapa Temari- chan? " Tanya Hinata pada Temari yang kini sedang melangkah mendekatinya. Tenten yang juga penasaran mendekat kearah Temari yang kini sedang berdiri dan memainkan Handphone nya dengan kasar.

Temari mungkin sedang kesal kepada entah siapa itu hingga membuat nya mengeluarkan emosi yang berlebih dengan memaki orang itu dengan umpatan kejam dan sadis dari bibir mungilnya.

"Entahlah. Dia mengirimkan ku Email dengan kalimat 'merepotkan' yang selalu ada diakhir pesan nya. " Ujar Temari geram dengan meninju air hingga air yang ada disana terpantul dan menyiprat hingga mengenai tubuh sebagian para sahabat nya.

"Fans mu mungkin, Temari. " Ucapan Tenten yang kelewat santai membuat Temari mendeathglare nya. Apakah para Fans nya tidak puas ia caci habis- habisan didepan umum jika berani menghubungi nya atau menyatakan cinta untuknya.

"Mungkin saja, siapa tau. " Sakura menyambungnya dengan menggosok pundak Ino menggunakan Baby Lotion yang selalu ia dan Ino gunakan jika berenang. Toh, sinar bulan bagus juga agar kulit yang mereka banggakan tidak terbakar.

"Kau membalasnya? " Pertanyaan dari Ino membuat semua menoleh kearah Temari yang kini sedang menghela nafas nya pelan. Pandangan Temari masih mengarah pada Handphone nya yang bergetar karena ada yang mengirimi Email.

"Awalnya tidak, namun ia terus saja mengirimi ku Email membuatku sedikit geram. " Ucapnya dengan sedikit meremas Handphone nya hingga sedikit retak dan membuat Ino sedikit meringis melihatnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak meminta Gaara- kun untuk melacaknya. Dia punya teman yang pintar dalam hal lacak- melacak kan? " Tanya Hinata dengan alis berkerut. Adiknya mempunyai teman yang ahli dalam bidang lacak melacak, lalu kenapa Temari harus binggung?

"Siapa? Kiba maksudmu? Atau Shino? " Tanya Temari beruntun dengan alis yang mengkerut. Hinata mengangkat bahu nya cuke dan naik kepermukaan mengikuti Ino dan Sakura yang kini sedang saling melulurkan tubuhnya.

"Yang kutahu, mereka berdua pintar dalam urusan ini, kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuan nya? " Tanya Sakura mengernyitkan alisnya pada Temari. Hinata turun lagi kebawah setelah ia mengambil sedikit krim lulur untuk mengoleskan nya pada wajah nya yang sedikit pucat.

Hinata duduk kembali ditangga kedua dari tiga tangga dibawah air.

"Sudah. " Temari mendesah seraya mendudukan dirinya ditangga samping Hinata. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ketangga diatas nya agar lebih rileks. "Tapi Nomor Kiba tidak aktif, Email kupun tidak dibalas. Sedangkan Shino, aku tidak berani padanya. "

Temari menunduk sehingga helaian rambutnya yang di ikat tinggi tanpa menyisakan sedikitpun dibawahnya menjuntai ke kening nya. Hinata menepuk bahu Temari yang ada disampingnya pelan. Mencoba memberikan kenyamanan bagi gadis pirang itu.

"Umh, bagaimana kalau aku saja yang menghubungi nya. Mungkin ia mau. " Tawar Hinata dengan tersenyum. Temari tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Hinata begitu mendapat pencerahan oleh gadis itu. Ia merasa tidak nyaman dengan orang yang mengemail dirinya, atau sebagai kata lain mengganggunya.

"Baiklah, ini nomor Shino. Kukirim lewat Emailmu ya. " Ujar Temari mengedipkan sebelah mata nya membuat Hinata tertawa. Kakinya mulai menyangga kedua lututnya agar berdiri. Dadanya sedikit bergoyang saat Hinata melangkah.

Kaki Hinata melangkah mendekati rumah minimalis yang didirikan oleh ia dan sahabatnya itu. Mencari Smartphone nya yang ada didalam. Ia mengambilnya begitu ia mendengar ada getaran halus dari nakas sebelah pintu. Ia mengambilnya, ada satu Email dari Temari yang sepertinya mengirimkan Email dan nomor Shino.

Dua Email dari orang yang tidak ia kenal, empat bahkan lebih Email dari Neji dan sepuluh atau lima belas Telphone dari Neji, dan tujuh pesan singkat dari Hanabi.

Kakinya melangkah mendekati kolam yang diisi dengan para sahabatnya yang berkumpul. Nomor Shino dan Emailnya sudah Hinata simpan, dan ia juga sudah mengiriminya Email, namun belum ada tanggapan dari pihak sana.

Hinata mendudukan dirinya disamping Temari kembali saat ia sudah mengirimi Shino Email dan pesan singkat. Temari mengernyitkan alisnya melihat Hinata yang santai- santai saja.

"Kau sudah mengiriminya Email, Hinata? " Tanya Temari dengan mata yang mengarah pada Hinata yang kini sedang duduk dengan memainkan Smartphone nya yang mahal namun canggih itu.

Hinata tidak menjawab dan malah membuka pesan- pesan singkat dan Email dari Neji yang menurutnya membosankan. Entah kenapa emosinya menjadi lebih meluap- luap sekarang.

"Hu'um, pesan singkat juga sudah. " Jawab Hinata kemudian dan saling berpandangan dengan Temari yang kini sedang memainkan air kolam. Smartphone Hinata ia taruh dipinggir kolam sebelum akhirnya menceburkan dirinya dan berenang dengan disinari cahaya bulan yang menurutnya terang namun tidak menyilaukan.

Tenten, Ino dan Sakura menciprati Hinata yang tengah berenang kesana kemari dengan air yang ada disekitar mereka. Hinata juga membalasnya dengan lebih mengayunkan kedua kakinya agar terciptanya riakan air yang menyiprat pada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Hinata, Handphone mu bergetar. " Ujaran Temari membuat Hinata langsung berhenti dan berenang menuju kearah Handphone nya yang tergeletak di dekat kolam dengan cahaya yang kerlap- kerlip serta getaran yang jelas karena sedikit air yang ada dibawah nya bergemericik.

"Siapa? " Tanya Tenten penasaran dengan siapa yang menghubungi sahabatnya itu. Hinata menghela nafas sebelum menoleh kearah Tenten dengan pandangan malas. Benarkan! Sekarang emosinya sedang meluap- luap. Bahkan pandangan yang tidak pernah ia keluarkan sekarang malah keluar dengan mudahnya.

"Neji-nii. " Hinata menjawab pelan dan mematikan panggilan itu. Ino mengerutkan keningnya akan reaksi sahabatnya yang sedikit berbeda itu. Mungkinkah Hinata PMS? Entahlah. Tapi kalau dilihat dari emosinya yang sedang meletup itu rasanya dugaan nya memang benar bahwa sahabat Indigonya itu memang sedang PMS.

"Kenapa tidak kau angkat? " Sakura bertanya dengan nada penasaran setelah Hinata mematikan panggilan itu. Mungkinkah pemuda berambut coklat yang dikenal dengan nama Neji itu akan menyuruh Hinata pulang? Why not? Yang ia dengan dari Hanabi, kakak sepupu Hinata yang tinggal diluar negeri saat tahun kedua sekolah menengah atas itu sangat protecktif atau bisa dibilang Over Protecktif.

"Dan menyuruhku pulang setelah itu? Tidak! Aku malas pulang! " Ujar Hinata dengan nada yang meninggi. Gadis itu tampak emosi. Mungkin mengingat apa yang dilakukan ayahnya beberapa waktu lalu membuatnya sedikit kesal. Dan siapa juga yang tidak kesal diperlakukan seperti itu terus menerus?

"Aku mengerti. " Temari berucap dengan mengangkat bahunya dan memainkan Handphone nya kembali. Mengingat Hinata yang emosi lagi membuat nya lebih baik menyerah atau kena semburan panas dari perkataan gadis itu yang kejam jika sedang emosi.

"Ya, dan harus! Si tua bangka itu memukulku seenak dan tadi ia mendorongku. Menyebalkan. " Tuh 'kan apa yang ia bilang, belum apa- apa ayahnya sendiri saja sudah kena semburan perkataan nya. Dan lebih baik ia menyerah sekarang daripada harus beradu mulut dengan gadis yang sudah ia anggap adik itu.

"Sejak kapan kau memanggil ayahmu sendiri dengan sebutan 'Tua bangka' nona muda Hyuuga? " Tanya Tenten dengan senyum mengejek. Mengingat Hinata yang selalu tersenyum ramah setap hari dan lembut rasanya seperti mimpi ketika mendengar gadis itu mengucapkan ayahnya sendiri dengan 'Tua bangka'

"Sejak sekarang. Dan, entahlah. Aku merasa emosiku kurang stabil dari tadi. " Hinata menghela nafas diakhir kalimatnya. Emosinya mungkin cukup mereda. Ino ingin bertanya tentang Hinata yang kurang stabil atau memang tidak stabil sejak tadi. Entahlah, hanya ia yang tahu.

"Ya, dan menghabiskan Cinamon rolls lebih dari tiga porsi. " Temari mencela dengan tertawa anggun setelahnya. Emosi Temari sudah balik ke semula ternyata, dan kini giliran Hinata yang belum kembali ke sifatnya yang dulu.

"Aaa, menghabiskan Zenzai lebih dari empat mangkuk. " Sakura mengedipkan matanya dengan maksud menggoda gadis itu yang kini sedang merona karena godaan para sahabatnya yang bisa dibilang jail itu.

"Ayolah. Aku hanya makan makanan ringan akhir- akhir ini karena aku mengerjakan laporan yang dibawa Tou- san kerumah. " Ujarnya masih dengan rona merah yang hinggap dipipinya dan bibir mengerucut serta pipinya yang dikembungkan membuatnya tampak manis dan imut secara bersamaan.

"Panggilan Tou- san mu sudah kembali, eh? " Temari tertawa pelan mendengar cemoohan yang keluar dari bibir Tenten. Wajah Hinata benar- benar memerah sekarang. Bukan hanya karena malu karena diledek, tapi malu karena digoda habis- habisan oleh sahabat nya.

"Jangan meledek ku. " Hinata memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Menghindari para sahabatnya yang sedang tertawa cekikikan melihat sifat Hinata yang berubah kembali semula.

"Okaa- san sudah mengirimi ku Email tadi. Dia bilang aku harus menjaga mu dan menjaga pola makan mu. Dan apa jadinya jika ia tahu bahwa orang yang sudah dianggapnya anak itu makan dengan porsi yang tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. " Sakura melancarkan godaan nya lagi pada Hinata. Dan itu sukses membuat pukulan ringan hinggap dipaha Sakura.

"Sakura- chan. Jangan mengejeku. " Hinata merajuk dengan bibir di kerucutkan membuat para sahabatnya tidak kuasa untuk mencubit pipi Hinata yang chuby sampai siempunya mengerang kesakitan.

"Ahaha, yare ne. " Tenten menghentikan cubitan nya ketika melihat pipi Hinata sudah memerah karena terlalu kuat mencubitnya.

Smartphone Hinata yang ia letakan di dekat kolam kembali bergetar membuat Temari mengerutkan keningnya dan mengambil Smartphone itu. Ia menyerahkan nya pada Hinata yang kini sedang bercanda ria bersama Tenten yang tampaknya tengah menyirami tubuh Hinata menggunaka air yang ada disekeliling mereka.

"Ini siapa, Hinata? " Tanya Temari menyerahkan nya pada Hinata yang tengah menyipratkan airnya kearah Tenten yang kini berhenti karena mendengar pertanyaan Temari.

"Yare. " Sakura, Ino dan Tenten menoleh mendekat kearah Hinata yang kini sedang mengangkat Telphone dari seseorang.

"Moshi- moshi. " Ujarnya lembut.

'_Hinata! Kau dimana baka?! '_ Seruan diujung sana membuat Hinata menjauhkan Smartphone itu dari telinga nya. yang daa telinga nya tuli mendadak mendengar seruan keras itu.

"Neji-nii, aku ada urusan. Jadi jangan ganggu aku. " Hinata berucap dengan To The Point dan dengan helaan nafas diakhir kalimatnya.

'_Pelayan bilang kau tidak kembali sejak pulang dari sekolah! '_ Seruan itu membuat Hinata menjauhkan kembali Smartphone nya. tidak biasanya Neji Hyuuga yang kalem dan cool itu berubah menjadi cerewet seperti ini.

"Lalu? " Tanya nya heran. Lagipula apa yang harus dikhawatirkan. Ia menguasai beladiri, jadi Neji tidak seharusnya khawatir ia kenapa- napa kan?

'_Sekarang cepat pulang! Aku tidak mau tau! Cepat pulang! '_ Suara disana memerintah Hinata dengan seruan nya membuat Hinata lagi- lagi menjauhkan Smartphone nya dari telinganya.

"Dan menerima perlakuan Tou- san yang menyebalkan itu lagi? " Tanya Hinata malas. Ia mendengus begitu membayangkan bahwa ayahnya akan memukulnya lagi setelah ia pulang kerumah, bukan pelukan hangat yang nanti akan diterima nya, malahan pukulan.

'_Hinata, dengar. Aku akan melindungimu. Jadi pulanglah. '_ Suara dari ujung sana terdengar memohon membuat Hinata menghela nafas bosan. Tidak bisakah sepupunya itu tidak selalu mengkhawatirkan nya.

"Tidak! Aku sedang bersenang- senang bersama teman- temanku. Jangan ganggu aku. Dan, umh, bilang pada sensei besok aku tidak akan sekolah, jadi, jangan ganggu aku lagi. " Putus Hinata dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Sakura mengangkat bahunya cuek mendengar suara Hinata yang tinggi seperti itu.

'_Mana bisa kau seperti itu, Hinata?! '_ Suara Neji makin meninggi seiring dengan bantahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata. Hinata mendecak kesal akan Neji yang selalu mengaturnya.

'_Nee- chan, pulanglah. '_ Hinata menghela nafas. Entah kenapa adiknya ikut- ikutan membujuk nya seperti Neji yang cerewet. Oh, tidak! Mood nya berubah lagi, dan itu karena Neji.

"Hana- chan, dengar! Aku sedang ada, umh... " Hinata tidak melanjutkan nya dan menimbang- nimbang ucapan apa yang pantas dikatakan oleh nya didepan Neji.

"Dia bersama kami, Neji. Jangan khawatir! Kau mengganggu kami tau! " Tenten berseru dari ujung sana membuat Sakura dan Ino terkikik, sedangkan Temari hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi Tenten yang cukup blak-blakan itu.

"Ya, dia bersama ku, Sakura, Ino dan Tenten, jadi jangan khawatir! " Temari juga mengikuti Tenten dengan berseru pada Neji yang diseberang sana sedang mengerutkan kening nya heran.

"Baiklah kurasa sudah selesai. Jaa. " Hinata langsung menutup sambungan. Tidak memperdulikan diseberang sana Neji yang sedang mencak- mencak frustasi serta Hanabi yang sedang mendudukan dirinya diranjang milik Neji dengan berharap bahwa kakaknya akan pulang dan menenangkan nya.

Hinata menghela nafas bosan. Smartphone nya ia taruh di pinggir kolam sebelum menyelam kembali kedalam air, menyipratkan airnya kearah para sahabatnya yang kini membalasnya dengan hal serupa.

Smartphone nya yang bergetar lagi membuatnya mengalihkan pandangan dan berhenti dari kegiatan nya yang menyenangkan itu.

"Siapa lagi? " Gumamnya pelan dan menatap Smartphone yang cukup jauh itu dengan pandangan bosan. Tubuhnya menyelam lagi mendekati pinggir kolam sebelum mengambil Smartphone itu yang ada dipinggirnya.

"Entahlah. " Hinata mengangkat bahunya cuek dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding kolam yang berlantai. Sahabat-sahabatnya hanya angkat bahu cuek dan kembali kepada aktivitasnya masing-masing.

Hinata melangkah mendekati Smartphone nya yang bergetar. Tanpa melhat siapa yang menelphone nya terlebih dahulu, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Moshi- moshi. "

"_Kau dimana, baka?!"_Suara bentakan dari seberang sana membuat Hinata cengo seketika. Teman-teman nya hanya diam melihat tanpa ikut campur tangan.

"Gomen, tapi ini siapa? " Hinata berbicara dengan hati-hati dan melirik kearah teman-teman nya yang mengangkat bahunya cuek. Ia lalu fokus kembali kepada suara diseberang sana.

"_Kau terlalu bodoh karena tidak mengenali suara ayahmu sendiri. Dan cepatlah pulang."_ Suara dingin disana membuat Hinata akhirnya mengetahui siapa yang menelphonenya. Menghela nafas sebentar sebelum menjawabanya dengan nada malas.

"Gomen. Tapi aku tidak akan pulang selama beberapa hari. " Hinata menjawab dengan mencipak-cipakan air yang ada disekitarnya.

"_Hinata! Pulang!"_ Hinata mendecak kesal sebelum tersenyum remeh.

"Tidak. Dan jaa- " Tanpa memikirkan yang diseberang sana, Hinata langsung menutup panggilan nya. teman-teman nya mendekatinya dan bertanya dengan nada heran.

"Siapa? " Tanya Temari menepuk pundak Hinata yang polos.

"Tou- san. " Jawabnya dengan nada datar. Terlalu malas menjawab yang berhubungan dengan ayahnya.

"Huaaaa, dia menelphone mu dan mengatakan apa? " Ino bertanya dengan nada penasaran yang terlalu berlebihan membuat Sakura menggeplak kepala Ino hingga keduanya kembali bertengkar.

"Tidak mengatakan apa- apa dan aku langsung menutup sambungan nya. "

"Kenapa? " Tenten bertanya dengan nada penasaran dan menaikan satu alisnya menanggapi jawaban Hinata yang terkesan ketus itu.

"Aku... hanya merasa... entahlan. Sulit dijelaskan. Aku masih sakit hati, walaupun sering, tapi kalau memang sudah malas, akupun menjadi kesal. Sayangnya dia ayahku. " Hinata mendesah lelah membuat Temari kembali menepuk pundak gadis itu prihatin.

"Ya. Sayangnya dia ayahmu. " Tenten mengikuti nada ucapan Hinata membuat Sakura tergelak akan Tenten yang menurutnya lucu ketika melakukan itu.

Smartphone Hinata yang ada ditangan nya kembali bergetar, membuat gadis bermarga Hyuuga itu mendesah malas dan dengan cepat mengangkatnya.

"Moshi- moshi. "

"_Dobe! Cepatlah kemari! Kau tau! Laptopku rusak karena kau mengutak atiknya dengan sembarangan! "_ Semburan orang diseberang sana membuat Hinata menaikan satu alisnya binggung.

"Umh, gomen. Tapi ini siapa? " Hinata masih bertanya dengan nada sopan. Ia tidak ingin menyembur balik. Takutnya orang yang ia sembur adalah orang penting.

"_Dobe! Tidak lucu bermain- main! Kenapa suaramu menjadi feminime?! "_

"Gomen. Tapi aku Hinata, bukan umh, dobe yang kau sebutkan itu. " Hinata tersenyum meringis ketika menjelaskan nya.

"_A-apa! Shit. Baiklah umh, Hinata Hyuuga? "_ Pemuda diseberang sana tampaknya salah tingkah. Terdengar dari nadanya yang sedikit gugup.

"Ya. Dan ini? "

"_Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. "_

"Ah, Sasuke- san. " Hinata mendesah lega. Ia fikir siapa yang menelphone nya. mungkin ia harus bilang bahwa ini bukan nomor dobe yang tadi dibilang Sasuke.

"_Gomenne, Hinata- san. " _

"Ahh, doita. "

"_Umh, untuk permintaan maaf bagaimana kalau kita makan malam? "_ Hinata mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ajakan dari Sasuke.

"Apa? Makan malam? Kurasa tidak usah, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa. " Hinata tertawa pelan agar Sasuke yang ada diseberang sana tidak merasa bersalah. Lagipula hanya salah nomorkan? Bukan hal yang penting.

"_Tapi biar bagaimanapun ini sebagai permintaan maafku. " _

"T-tapi-, " Hinata mencoba mengelak, namun Sasuke dengan cepat memotongnya dengan nada arogan khas Uchihanya.

"_Uchiha tidak terima penolakan. Besok di Restaurant Svmbiour, jam 8. "_

"Bukankah itu Restaurant Rusia? Lagipula aku tidak terlalu menyukai makanan nya. " Hinata tersenyum canggung mendengar ajakan Sasuke yang terkesan berlebihan.

"_Ah, bagaimana kalau ke Restaurant Adwofrauts. "_

"Restaurant Prancis? " Tanya Hinata dengan alis mengernyit heran. Restourant yang terkenal akan kemewahan nya dalam menyajikan hidangan, serta saus Karamelnya yang selalu pas dan menyerap dilidah, intinya restourant yang tepat.

"_Hn. "_

"Baiklah. Umh, jaa- ne. " Hinata langsung mematikan sambungan nya dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia melihat kearah sahabat-sahabatnya yang ada disampingnya.

Temari sedang menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit. Dugaan nya kalau Temari mendengar semuanya. Sakura dan Ino masih bertengkar, sedangkan Tenten sedang memainkan Smartphone nya ditepi kolam.

Hinata lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafas lelah sebelum meninggalkan Temari yang masih cengo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Minna-san! Maaf banget kalo chap ini Gaje. Yap, seperti yang semua fikirin, ini awal mula hubungan SasuHina. Nggak Cuma SasuHina, disini juga bisa jadi awal mulanya ShikaTema.**

**Kedua, maaf telat. Yuko nggak inget kalo fic ini udah ditulis, jadi... ehem... gimana ya. jadi ya gitu. Yuko minta maaf ya. buat seterusnya, Yuko usahain Updatenya cepet. Sebulan sekali #plakked, bercanda. Maaf nggak bisa bales Review satu persatu, Yuko ada tugas.**

**Jaa ne minna-**

**-REVIEW PLEASE-**


End file.
